Sanctuary
by cutechibilolita
Summary: After the death of her parents Jazmine is forced to move away from her friends and home. She cant believe that such things would ever happen to her. This story is really dark and if you are uncomfortable with themes such as rape and abuse do not read. Rated M from the start because of this.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've had this story in my head for a while. I wanted to write a third person story and a jasmine point of view story since most of my stories are in Huey's except for one shots. I was indecisive at first but then I decided to make this one the third person story. I was going to update this after I had finished my other story Hue Spells an Fairytales but I had to write this now. This story is dark and if you are uncomfortable with certain themes then don't read this. Rape is definitely one of them so if you are getting squeamish just by reading that word than this story is definitely not for you.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and I do not own a thing.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bang! The door was nearly coming off the hinges.

"Open this damn door, now!" Someone yelled out.

"Please..." Jazmine begged.

She was hiding in her closet, she knew he would find her but she had no other place to go. She closed her eyes and shivered in fear. She wanted this to stop.

"Bitch open this door!"

'Why?' is all that she could manage to think. Why her?

The door busted opened, Jazmine grabbed her messy natural blonde curls, she managed to pull some strands off. She prayed that he would go away, this was no life for a fifteen year old. She should have been in school with her friends, Cindy, Riley, Caesar, and her most dearest friend Huey. But she was five states away from her home.

The closet door opened.

"Here you are baby."

He grabbed her roughly and threw her on her bed.

She blamed her parents for this. Why did they have to die? It's their fault, all their fault. She could be at home with her friends and loving family. She could make something of herself, she wanted to be an elementary school teacher. She could be living the perfect teenage life at this very moment. Going to parties with Cindy, to riots with Huey and going to sport events to watch Riley and Caesar. No. That life was not meant for Jazmine anymore. She was destined to this one. This cold and harsh life.

The man practically ripped her blouse and skirt off. He licked his lips.

"You look so sexy in that school uniform but you look better with out it. Oh you becoming such a woman." He said as he fondled her breast.

"Your tits growing mighty nice, I'm so proud of you." He whispered the last part in her ear.

Jazmine's tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"Cry for me sweetie, I'm into that shit." He said as he sucked her nipple and bit it, drawing blood.

All their fault. Did they have to go to that stupid party? Did they have to get hit by that drunk driver? Did she have to live? Why did she live? She should have died along side them. But no she had to survive. Was this it for her? Why? Why Her?

He entered her raw and began thrusting hard. Her face was emotionless with tear tracks on her cheeks. What did she do to deserve this?

"Say you love me! Say you love your uncle Jeremy!" Jeremy commanded.

Jazmine stayed silent.

"Say it Bitch!" He shouted as he slapped her hard in the face.

"I love you!" She shouted, this caused her to bawl again.

"Now say you loved to be fucked!"

"I love...to be fucked." Jazmine covered her eyes, But Jeremy removed her hands from her face.

He licked her tears.

She hated him so much but her parents are the ones who signed him as her guardian.

"Oh shit!"

She knew what that meant.

"Please not-"

"Too late." He said as his body fell on her.

He had done it again. He had released himself in her again.

Jeremy forced Jazmine to take birth control pills but she was still scared, she didn't want to have his baby.

He pulled himself out and off of her.

"Go get dressed before your aunt comes home." He said before walking out the room.

Jazmine lay on her bed motionless. Her aunt knew what was going on but she ignored it. She hears Jazmine cry for help every night and Jazmine knows that. She hates her too.

Jazmine got dressed in a simple white shirt and gray sweat pants. She lost all her motivation to be girly. Her hair was always in a messy state or bun. Her uncle did this to her. She hated the feeling of him in her, using her body like she was some kind of sex doll. She hated it so much but it did not compare to the feelings she felt after the violent sex was over. She could still feel him thrusting in and out and she could feel his seed swimming up, trying to reach her womb. She fell to the floor crying.

"Please..." She begged.

"...I don't want to have that monsters baby. Please, let it stop." She prayed.

Jazmine had stopped believing in God after her parents died but she still managed to pray no matter what, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

* * *

Huey sat in his room reading as usual when his brother walked in.

"Yo nigga that one chick here to see you." Riley said.

"Who?" Huey asked.

"I don't kno her damn name, the bitch that look like Jazzy."

"Marleen? She does not look like Jazmine."

"She do though. She got a fat ass like Jazzy and the same pair of green eyes. Only difference is she full black."

Huey got up from his bed so he could go greet his friend.

"Shit Nigga, you over Jazzy that fast. Damn you is cold."

"Riley Jazmine and I were friends and so are Marleen and I, nothing special."

"Whateva nigga." Riley said as he headed to the kitchen.

Huey opened the front door and stepped onto the porch.

"Hello Huey." Marleen greeted.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to be friendly.

"What's up Marleen?"

"Aww I can't just talk to my friend, I gotta want something?"

Riley was not lying when he said that she resembled Jazmine.

Marleen was a pretty and smart girl. She stood at 5'8 and had long brown wavy hair that reached her mid back. She was just like Jazmine, the way she talked, the way she dressed, all Jazmine. Huey picked her as a friend because of this, honestly the only thing the girl and him had in common was the fact that they shared the same math class. No matter how much he denies it Huey knows what he truly felt for his best friend and he also knows that this girl is similar to her. He is trying to replace her but he wont admit it at all.

"I guess not." He said, she laughed at him.

Shit even her laugh was like hers.

It had been five months since Jazmine's parents died and five months since she moved. Huey did not know much, he just knew that she was in another state with some relatives. Every night he would dream of her and in his dream she would always try to tell him something but he usually woke up before she could. He had a feeling that the message was important but he never could hear it.

Marleen grabbed his hand but Huey quickly pulled away.

"What do you want to do?" He asked the mocha skinned girl.

"Can we go to Charliy's ?"

Charliy's was a restaurant/ arcade that most teens went to hang out. Wunceler had opened it to keep teens away from trouble, Huey was a bit suspicious because of his act of kindness, but he never questioned it.

He shrugged.

"Ok, lead the way."

Marleen cheered as she did.

* * *

Jazmine wasn't hungry as usual, she really needed to eat since she had already lost ten pounds. It's unhealthy and she knew that shee needed to give her body nutrients, she was the only one who cared for herself. But at the moment she couldent find the strenght and courage to move. She sat in her closet, knees to chest, listening to her favorite artist. Alicia Keys was one of the things that she still loved. Jazmine ate diner with her new ''family'' once, before her Uncle forced his way on her. The night before he did she heard him arguing with his wife, he wanted a divorce but she begged him to stay. How could she live with a monster like him. Well then again she was a monster herself. She had plenty of chances to help Jazmine but she wanted to make her husband happy, anything to make him stay, right?

"Don't cry Jazmine. Don't cry." She told herself as she slapped her own face.

It was no use, for the tenth time today she was bawling. She sobbed but not loudly, if he heard her cry he would punish her like last time.

 _Jazmine sat in her closet wailing. She could here him coming, his foot steps echoed in her ears. He grabbed her and bounded her hands with rope._

" _You want to fucking cry then I'll give you something to cry about."_

 _He laid her on her belly and lifted her plaid blue school skirt. He pushed her panties to the side, not taking them off, and entered her from the back. She never felt such pain before. 'Make it stop! Make it stop!' she screamed in her head. She screamed in pain as he pushed inside of her._

" _No!" She screamed, crying harder._

" _You want to fucking cry still."_

 _He removed the belt from his pants and hit her behind with it, causing it to redden._

 _She yelped._

" _Are you feeling good baby?"_

 _Good? How the hell was this good? No, she hated this!_

" _I'm almost there baby! Just a few more pumps." He groaned._

 _Jazmine shut her eyes, it was almost over. She could go back into her closet after this._

" _Ahhhh!" He shouted as he relieved himself inside of her._

" _Now that was a good fuck, don't you think baby?" He said as he kissed her temple._

The memory had her crying even more. But what was the point of her tears? Her Aunt wouldn't help and the teachers and faculty at school didn't give a flying fuck about the student's either. If the parents paid they could care less, maybe that's why her uncle signed her up for private school. She lived in a small town where everyone knew each other and no one asked questions. The man down the Street could commit a murder and everyone would ignore the body in his trash can. That is how this town worked. No one cared. Jazmine had no one. She wasn't able to make a single friend either. The only thing she had was herself and her closet, her make shift home. Her only sanctuary.

* * *

 **AN: Told you it was dark. And it gets worse. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel so bad for Jazmine and I'm the one writing it so I can imagine how you all feel. Jeremy is a evil bastard. You guys are going to hate him even more after reading this chap. I want to thank my reviewers, I love reading the reviews and knowing how the chapter made you all feel.**

 **I do not own a thing**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Marleen stood in front of her bathroom mirror placing soft pink eyeshadow on her eyes. Today was the day. She had been preparing herself physically and mentally for this. Today she was going to confess to Huey Percival Freeman. She had know the boy for a couple of months but she could not help but fall in love with him. Something about him attracted her to him. She was an ant and he was the honey.

"Marleen your friend is here!" Her mom shouted from downstairs.

Before Marleen could say anything Cindy burst through the bathroom door.

"Cindy!" She shouted.

"What if Kyle was in here?"

"Kyle is never up at this time, he like to wait last minute like Riley."

Kyle was Marleen's younger brother. Riley,Cindy, and him where the same age, while Caesar, Huey, and her were two years older. Cindy and Marleen clicked quick, Cindy thought that maybe it was because she resembled Jazmine.

"Is you ready?" Cindy asked impatiently.

"Hold up Cin, I need to look good."

"For what?" She knew for what but still asked anyway.

"I'm going to confess."

Cindy hated that Marleen had a crush on Huey. Deep down she wanted her best friend Jazmine to win him over, but at the same time Cindy knew that Jazmine was not coming back and that Huey and herself had to move on. So she smiled and encouraged the girl like a friend would.

"Good Luck Mar."

Marleen smiled.

"Thanks Cindy, I'm really going to need it."

* * *

Jazmine walked into the dreadful school building. The other students avoided her like she was the plague. She hated everything about this school. She knew that they suspect something but were keeping quiet, everyone kept quiet. Jazmine sped walked to the back bathrooms, no one ever went in them so she had a few minutes to be alone. She lifted her blouse and looked in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises. She rolled her sleeves up to reveal cut marks. She hated doing that to herself, she really did. But at the same time she felt like it was necessary. She sat on the toilet and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mom, Dad..." She simply said as she closed her eyes.

" _Jazmine you are going to have lots of fun." Her father assured her._

" _How am I going to have fun at a lame dinner party?" She asked._

 _Her mother laughed._

" _They assured me that this time they'd have activities for you youngsters."_

 _Jazmine could not help but giggle at her fathers choice of words._

" _TOM LOOK OUT!" Sarah screamed in horror._

 _A truck was heading their way. It collided with their car, causing it to flip through the highway. Jazmine saw everything, it was like everything was in slow motion. She remembers the glass flying at her, scraping her face. She remembers the other cars trying to avoid theirs. She remembers seeing the airbags activate. And most importantly she remembers seeing her parents die._

Jazmine opened her eyes at the sound of the bell. First period had started but she did not care. She's just going to skip as usual.

* * *

"Marleen!" Caesar greeted her with a smile.

"Caesar!" She said.

This was how they greeted each other in the mornings.

Riley walked up and gave her a dap.

"What up mamma?" And this was how Riley greeted her in the morning.

Marleen laughed.

"Not much, the day has not started yet. Where's Huey?" Marleen asked.

"At his locker or some shit." Riley said as he pulled out his phone and began blasting Thugnifacents newest hit.

"Bitch don't fuck with me, hoe, shit. If you ain't bout money then you, shit. Hang with the homies night, day. Fuck yo shit nigga, you, gay." Riley rapped along to the song.

Cindy jammed with him while Caesar shook his head at their horrible taste in music. Usually Marleen would have joined Caesar and they all would have had a debate about which decade had better music, but today she was on a mission and she had no time to waste.

* * *

Huey grabbed the books that he needed and walked to class. Some days he joined his brother and everyone else but some days he just felt like going to class early and reading. It was days like these when Jazmine would annoy him the most. She usually came before he could walk into his class and yell his name.

"Huey!"

Just like that.

Huey turned around to face Marleen, she looked a bit different today. Marleen always looked good but today it looked like she was trying extra hard.

"Yes?" Huey asked.

"We still have ten minutes, why you trying to get to class so fast?" She asked him.

"Read." He simply said as he kept walking.

"Ok then lets go to the library." She suggested.

Huey shook his head.

"You know how loud it gets in the mornings. I rather sit in an empty class reading than reading in the library at this time." Huey continued to walk, Marleen frowned. This boy was really though to convince but she was not given up easily, her parents thought her to fight and never give up on the things she wanted and Huey Freeman she indeed wanted. She followed Huey to his class. Her class was on the other side of the hallway so she had no fears of being late. Huey began reading while Marleen stared at him.

'She used to do it too.'

He shook away the thought of Jazmine and tried to focus all his attention on the words in front of him, but it was rather hard.

"Marleen can you stop staring like that, its uncomfortable." He said.

"Yeah, sorry."

She wasn't trying to make him feel that way. She just wanted him to notice her. Marleen knew about Jazmine, well she did not know her name but she knew that there was a girl that used to be best friends with Huey. It was never specified if they dated or not but she figured no since Huey does not seem like the type to chase girls. She barely knew a thing about Jazmine, everyone tried to avoid talking about her in front of Marleen. Marleen wanted to know more about the mystery girl but she could ask another day, right now she wants to win Huey.

* * *

Jazmine laid on the practice football field, the first period gym always went to run track so she was all alone, as usual. When ever she watched the sky she could not help but remember their days on their hill. She wondered if he had made a new best friend and if they had shared the hill like they once did. Jazmine hoped not, she didn't want someone else sharing that with Huey, that was their thing. Caesar was barely allowed on it. She closed her eyes.

" _I'll be living with my uncle and aunt from now on." Jazmine said as she cried._

" _I really wish that I could stay here with you and everyone else but they are my guardians now."_

" _Jazmine you can't leave." Huey was hurt. Other than Caesar Jazmine was the only person he could share his feelings with. He really hated to admit it but she was his best friend and he shared something different with her, Caesar could not compare to the mulatto girl._

" _Tell me you will come back." He pratically was pleading._

 _Jazmine looked down at the floor._

" _I can't promise you that I will, Huey. But I can promise you that I will always think of you and that you will always have a special place in my heart. I'm truly going to miss you. I would have never grown up if it wasn't for you. You are my best friend and nothing will change that. I hope that when and if we meet again we can naturally talk like we used to." Jazmine said as she wiped her tears away._

 _Huey's tears threatened to spill like hers but he kept it in, he didn't want her to see him cry. They hugged, neither wanted to let go._

" _I love you." Huey said, it had slipped out of his mouth._

 _Jazmine was shocked but then she cried more._

" _I'm sorry." Huey said, trying to apologize._

 _Jazmine shook her head._

" _It's not fair. I love you so much Huey and we need to part. It's not fair."_

 _Huey was surprised, she was right it really wasn't fair. They both loved each other. He now wishes he had confessed earlier. No, he wishes that Jazmine could stay. Huey gently caressed her cheek and placed his lips on hers. They both shared their first kiss._

Jazmine opened her eyes as she felt droplets of water fall on her cheeks. She thought it had started to rain but she soon realized that the droplets were her own tears.

* * *

"Did you confess?" Cindy asked Marleen as she munched on a snickers bar.

"No. The mood was wrong and then the bell had rung." Marleen lamented.

"Don't worry girl you'll get a second chance." Cindy said as she comforted Marleen.

Deep down Cindy was happy that Marleen had not gotten her chance with Huey. She really likes the girl but she really wants Jazmine and Huey to have that sappy romance moment like in those cheesy hallmark movies.

"Do you want Caesar to recite a poem for you?" Cindy asked as she waved at Caesar, he was making his way to them.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Sup ladies?" He said as he sat on the bench with Cindy and Marleen. The girls had a free period so they usually chilled outside. Caesar normally had math but since he was great at it his teacher dismissed him five minutes before everyone else.

"So how it go?" Caesar asked Marleen.

It didn't take a lot to see that the girl had a crush on his best friend. Caesar was the opposite of Cindy in the mater, yes he really wanted Huey and Jazmine to happen but he likes Marleen and he believes that Huey needs to make a new friend and possibly date eventually. He knew that Huey would think about the mulatto day and night and he wanted his friend to be happy. In a way he felt bad for the girl since he knew that she was a replacement, not only to Huey but to them too. They all missed Jazzy. Caesar wanted to save money to visit her but he didn't know where she was located and her phone has been disconnected ever since she left. There was no way to contact her. The only people who knew of her whereabouts were the social workers that talked to Jazmine the day of the funeral and the judge, but none were going to tell him.

"Huey is a hard catch." Caesar said, trying to cheer the girl up.

"I can tell." Marleen said as she slouched in her spot.

* * *

The final bell had rung. For a normal person that sound was joyous, you finally got to go home and relax. School was out. But that bell meant something else to Jazmine Dubois. That bell reminded her of what, or should she say who, was waiting on her. The bell snapped her back to reality. She knew that she had to go back. If she didn't he would come and look for her and he would punish her just like last time. There was no escape. She was faraway from home and she was in a town where there where always eyes on you. Jeremy would find her in a heartbeat. No escape. The words she scribbled on the walls inside of her closet. She hopped onto the bus as she dreadfully waited for it to drive. Her stomach churned and flipped upside down. She was on the way to hell.

* * *

The bus dropped her off in front of her stop. Jazmine had to walk the rest since the bus couldn't go that far. It usually took her ten minutes to arrive but she walked slower than usual. She wanted to hold it off. She knew he will be mad and this made her tremble. He was going to punish her, she knew it.

Jazmine arrived and slowly opened the door. She looked around the house, no sign of Jeremy or Martha, her aunt. She walked upstairs to her jell cell, as she likes to call it. She almost threw up in fear. Jeremy was sitting on her bed, a mad expression plastered on his face.

"The fuck have you been?"

"The bus was a bit late." She lied.

"The bus was late? Who the fuck do you think I am? How can you lie to your uncle, the one that took you in and fed you."

Jeremy roughly grabbed his niece and pinned her on the bed.

"You kept me waiting for you and you know how impatient I am."

Jazmine was trembling so hard that her teeth chattered.

"You scared baby?"

She shook her head.

"So you want to lie to me? fine, I guess I gotta teach you a lesson. I was going to be gentle but I think you need it rough."

Jazmine tried to get away but he punched her stomach.

"Don't you run, your all mine."

She began to sob.

"You want to cry, fine by me. I'll just punish you extra."

Jeremy bounded her feet and hands and laid her on her belly. Usually he wouldn't bother stripping her completely but this time he did.

"I wont even use lube." He said as he stuck something in her butt.

Jazmine yelped.

"It hurts. It burns."

"That's the point, don't be late again baby."

He did the same to her frontal regions. He shoved them both deeper as he enjoyed listening to Jazmine's cries of pain. He was drawing blood but he could care less, he wanted to teach his niece a lesson.

"It hurts!" Jazmine cried out.

"Help!" She yelled.

Jeremey kept thrusting the objects, being violent and wiggling them like a mad man. Jazmine felt like she was going to rip apart.

"I won't be late again. Please. Stop."

It was useless. Her uncle pulled out the object from her frontal area and beat her back with it. The object he was using was a bread roller.

Jazmine shrieked before fainting.

* * *

She was still nacked when she woke up. Her hand and feet were bruised by the ropes being too tight but what scared her the most was all the blood on the sheets. She tried to move but it hurt so much. Her whole body was sore. Jazmine cried in her pillow. She wanted a chance to leave. She wished their was an escape but she knew that this was her destiny now. Jeremy will never get tired of her and she was trapped in this hell.

"Ready for round two." He said as he walked back in.

The only thing she could do was accept it. The quicker she did the less painful it would be.

Jazmine turned and looked at him.

"Yes." She said.

She had completely shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG thank you all for reviewing and reading this dark story. Shout Outs are in the bottom.**

 **I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Huey had woken up from his recurring dream. The dream always consisted of Jazmine and Huey siting on the hill. Huey would be reading while Jazmine would be either picking flowers or looking over his shoulders and reading along side him. But then it would change, the once beautiful blue and sunny sky turned dark. It was just like the day she left. Jazmine stood in front of him, she looked a mess. Her hair was falling apart, her eyes were red, and she looked thinner. He would examine her body and every time he did he saw new bruises and cuts. Jazmine would then walk up to him and open her mouth to say something, but before she could speak Huey would open his eyes.

He grabbed his face. He always had this dream. What the hell did it mean? Huey got up and headed to the bathroom. It was five in the morning, a bit early to get ready for school. But he figured that he might as well, he could never go back to sleep after that dream.

* * *

Jazmine sat in her closet crying. He had forced himself on her again. This time her Aunt held her down so he could do more disgusting thing to her teenage body. Jazmine just wanted to accept this reality but in the end she couldn't. This was not right and she just wanted to go home. Back to Huey. Her body was still sore from when he punished her. She could barely move but she had to force her way up otherwise he would do it again. Jazmine grabbed the permanent marker in her closet and wrote the words 'be strong' on the wall. It was becoming worse for Jazmine. After Jeremy had left her aunt Martha beat her.

" _You dirty whore! It's all your fault! This is how you thank us for taking you in. By taking my men? You are a disgrace!" Martha said as she hit Jazmine square in the face._

Jazmine touched her cheek as she kept thinking about it.

" _You are a fucking disgrace! How does it feel fucking my man? I bet you like it when he is rough with you."_

 _Martha kicked Jazmine's stomach, the girl wailed in pain._

" _Tell me Slut!" She yelled as she grabbed a cane and beat Jazmine with it._

 _All Jazmine could do was cry and beg her to stop._

" _Go back to your closet and put on some damn clothes while you're at it." Martha said as she left._

Jazmine was still naked, she was counting the bruises on her body. Twenty-four bruises on her belly, five bruises on her chest, two on her neck and shoulders. She couldn't see the ones on her back but she knew the existed. She lay in a fetal position as she stared at the words.

No escape.

Be strong.

* * *

Marleen was determined to try again and again until Huey was hers. She was walking with him as they headed to their math class. She leaned in closer, their hands were nearly touching. Huey moved away while Marleen moved closer.

'Just like her.' He thought. Marleen smiled, her wavy brown hair flowed as she walked. Huey had to admit that he had some sort of attraction for the girl. I mean who the hell didn't like her? She was friendly, book smart, pretty, and she had a nice body. What else can a man want? Huey did think about dating her and he has considered it but at the same time he felt like it was too soon. His heart still belonged to one girl. It was as if Marleen read his mind since she gave up on getting close to him. They arrived and sat in their assigned seats, which were next to each others. They pulled out their home work and focused on the lesson. Marleen was disappointed.

'Another missed chance.' she thought.

* * *

"Aw Mar don't worry. Huey has always been that way, he'll come around." Cindy said.

"I know I know, but still..."

"Mar-mar,"

Marleen smiled at the silly nick name Caesar had given her.

"Cindy and I know Huey. You just need to give him time. He will come to you when he's ready."

"So are you saying give up on him."

'Yes.' Cindy thought.

"No, Just give him time. Huey has been through a lot with Jazmine leaving."

Cindy flinched at the mention of her best friends name. It was taboo to talk about Jazmine and Caesar knew this. She glared at him but he kept speaking.

"We never really told you about Jazzy but she was a great friend of ours and she was also Huey's best friend."

"What happened to her?" Marleen asked.

She was happy to learn more about Jazmine since she knew nothing.

"She had to move since her parents died in a car accident. We don't know where she's located, all we know is that she moved to another state with her uncle and aunt." Caesar said.

Marleen nodded.

"You need to give him time to move on. He will." Caesar finished.

Marleen nodded.

She was going to follow his advice and give Huey time. She could wait.

* * *

Jazmine sat in her closet, fully dressed, listening to her aunt and uncle arguing in the other room.

"The fuck wrong with you? You know better. Why did you hit her face? She has a big bruise on it." Jeremy shouted.

"So you can punish her but I cant! I need to relive my stress too! You the one who wants to leave me, I'm stressed out!" Martha yelled.

"I never said you can't, just not the face or other visible parts of her body! Now how the hell do I gotta explain the bruises to curious mother fuckers?"

Martha began to cry, Jeremy walked out the room. He didn't have the time to listen to his wife's laments. He walked into Jazmine's room and opened the closet. Jazmine was shocked. She thought he was done for today, he had used her four times today. She was tired and sore. She cant handle another round.

"I'm not here to fuck you baby, not at the moment." He said as he roughly grabbed her and dragged her out the small closet.

Jazmine relaxed a bit but she was still scared, what the hell did he want then? Was he going to kill her? Jazmine began to tremor at the thought. Jeremy pulled her downstairs and into the kitchen, she hasn't been in there since the day she got to the house.

"Sit." He demanded.

Jazmine did as told, she was scared that he'd punish her again if she disobeyed. Surprising to her he had pulled out a bag of frozen peas.

"Here, place it on your cheek." He said as he handed her the bag.

She did as told, her cheek felt so much better.

"And eat something." He said before walking away.

As much as she hated it, she had to admit that he was right. She really needed to eat something. She looked in the pantry and found some saltine crackers. She grabbed a pack and a bottle of water from the fridge. Her aunt walked downstairs. Jazmine tried to ignore her but her aunt wanted to aggravate and torture her no matter what. She grabbed the bag of saltines and the water from Jazmine.

"I want you to beg for it, like a dog." She said.

Jazmine was hungry and her throat was dry, she just wanted to eat in peace. She wanted peace.

Her aunt began eating the crackers in front of her, taunting the mulatto teen. Jazmine had no choice, it was the only way that she would eat. She got on the floor and crawled up to her aunt.

"Bark."

Jazmine did as told.

Her aunt laughed, she was enjoying this so far. She placed one of the crackers on Jazmine's nose and told her to catch it with her mouth. Jazmine did as told as Martha laughed again. She emptied the bag of crackers and placed them on the floor. She then stepped on them, breaking some.

"You may eat." She said as she emptied the bottle of water on Jazmine's head and walked away.

Jazmine cried as she ate the crumbled crackers.

* * *

Marleen ate another slice of peperoni pizza while Huey watched her.

"That's your fifth one, how are you still hungry?"

The girl laughed.

"I don't know, honestly."

Huey sighed. They were sitting at Charliy's, Marleen enjoyed coming here. Huey had not taken her to the hill yet, that was the only spot where he could still feel Jazmine and he did not want to taint it. So he decided to make this place Marleen's and his spot.

Marleen smiled, she was happy that Caesar had told her some things about the mystery girl who now had a name. The mocha skinned girl still knew nothing but she knew more than before and because of this she felt a little bit more connected to Huey.

"Let's go play in the arcade room." Marleen said as she gobbled down the last slice of pizza.

Huey got up and followed her. He wasn't a big fan of arcade games, unlike his younger brother, but he tagged along to make her happy.

* * *

Huey woke up. He was having the same dream as always. She wanted to tell him something, why the hell did he have to wake up? Huey felt like his body was doing it on purposes. Maybe deep down he was running away. He looked over at the clock beside his bead.

3:30.

He never woke up this early. It was useless going back to bed, he would just roll around to no avail. So he got up and decided to go for a walk. No one was going to bother him at this time. He walked and walked until he reached his beloved hill top. The place where Jazmine is. Sometimes he makes believe that she is siting next to him. Huey sat on the grass underneath the oak tree and closed his eyes. He began thinking about his dream, what did she want him to know? Huey had a feeling that his dream was more than that. Maybe a permeation or a message. He didn't know exactly.

"What do you want to tell me Jazmine?" He asked.

"What is it? Why do you look so hurt? Why are you bruised up?" He kept asking, remembering the details of his dream.

"What is it Jazmine?"

Huey sighed, opening his eyes and shaking his head. Maybe he's over thinking it, yeah that's it. Jazmine was gone. He needed to stop living in the past. She was gone and he couldn't do a single thing about it. She will forever be his friend and he will love her till the end of time. But there was nothing he could do. He didn't even know where she resided. Huey got up and headed back home. As he walked down the hill he turned around and saw her, Jazmine. The tears were flowing from her eyes, just like the day she left. He frowned at his last memory of her. She looked so pitiful, just like he used too before he met her. Huey looked away. Jazmine will forever haunt him on this hill so he had decided to never come back. He walked away leaving all his memories behind.

"Goodbye, Jazmine." He said as his own tears flowed.

* * *

 **Shout Outs**

 **Juey: Thanks for reading this chicka. Yeah he really is (we already talked in our PM). Let me just say that it gets worse though, not going to spoil it.**

 **HakunaMatata: What a wonderful saying. Lol had to sing along to your name. Thanks for the Review and I'm glad that you feel like that, I'm trying to convey the characters feelings to you guys. I want you all to see and feel what they do so you all can understand and enjoy the story better. If these chapters make you mad it means its working.**

 **Beau: Thank you I try to convey the emotions to you all. The dreams are not random so pay attention to them and yeah Marleen is everyone's replacement not just Huey's. I'm happy you are enjoying this dark story.**

 **Livirenee: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Babycakes113: The only way to know is to keep reading. I don't want to spoil anything for you all so my mouth is sealed. Thanks for the review I really appreciate it.**

 **Milena040301: I wish so too it hurts me to see Jazmine like that and I'm writing it. But like it was mentioned it's a small city and she would be found before she could hop on a bus and leave. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.**

 **Anonrain: Thank you and who knows maybe he will maybe he won't. Not spoiling the story lol.**

 **Guest: I told you it was and trust me it gets worse. Thank you for the review.**

 **Chubbynlite: I'm glad you felt that way, like I told HakunaMatata I'm trying to let you all feel and see what the characters feel and see so you all get a better understanding of the story. If you felt that way means that its working. Yeah Marleen sure is, she resembles Jazmine too much and they can't help but notice that. Thanks a lot for reviewing.**

 **AN: I will see you all in the next chapter. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I love all the reviews, thank you all so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been eight months since Jazmine had left. Marleen was finally able to confess and at first Huey rejected her but a month later he accepted her feelings, they've been dating for two months. Marleen sat in Huey's car, she was waiting on her boyfriend, he had forgotten something and had ran back inside to get it.

"What you forget?" She asked when he got back.

"My phone." He simply said.

"So where are we going?" She asked, curios on where he wanted to take her.

"I'm not telling you, that's the whole point of a surprise."

Marleen pouted.

Huey couldn't help but think how much she resembled Jazmine. Sometimes it scared him. They drove for a good hour before arriving to their destination.

Marleen's eyes glimmered with joy as Huey led her in a forest. She loved animals and she dreamt of being a veterinarian for wild life creatures.

"Huey I love it." She said.

"We haven't even arrived." He said, chuckling a bit.

Marleen was confused.

"We haven't?" She asked.

Huey shook his head.

"No, but we are close by." He assured her.

Marleen smiled, she couldn't wait to see the surprise. They walked a bit longer until Huey stopped and told her to close her eyes. She did so and he lead her through the rest.

"Ok open them." He said.

When she did she was shocked.

"Oh my god! Huey how did you find this place?"

She was too shocked. The place was beautiful.

"Research." He simply said.

Marleen walked up to the beautiful crystal clear lake.

"This must be a hidden spot since I've never heard about it."

"Yeah it is." Huey said as he walked beside her.

Marleen laughed as she played in the water, the water barely reached her ankles.

"Come on Huey, join me." She said as she lightly sprayed water on him.

Huey had made sure that she would wear a simple tank top and shorts. He took off his shoes and joined her. They went a bit deeper but stopped when the water was knee high. The water was cold but it felt amazing. Marleen stared at the rest of the lake. It wasn't huge but it was big enough. The place was covered in trees so she could understand why it was hidden.

"I hope no one ever finds this place," She said.

"I hope this place can stay ours and only ours." she added as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I hope so too, Marleen."

* * *

Eight dreadful months had passed. Jeremy was having his way with her again. She usually sat there staring at the ceiling as he moved rapidly inside of her. Jazmine stopped crying eventually, it was no use.

"I'm coming." He said as he relieved himself inside of her.

He kissed her sloppily, she could taste and feel his saliva.

"Round two?" He asked.

What was the point in asking? He would do what ever the hell he wanted to so in the end her response never mattered. Instead she laid there motionless, still staring at the ceiling. She would often wonder if her parents were witnessing their daughter's rape. She hoped not. She hoped her parent's were happy where they were, she knew that it wasn't their fault. How could have they know that her Mother's brother would be such a monster. No one would suspect a Fifty-five year-old women and fifty-nine year-old man to do such things. Jeremy moved her so she could be on top of him.

"I want you to ride me like a good girl."

Jazmine did as told, her face was expressionless. She moved up and down slowly but got faster as she got used to it. Jeremy met her halfway.

"Faster!" He yelled.

She did as told.

"There you go baby, oh I'm coming baby! I'm gonna come in you!"

He released his seed for the second time that day. Jazmine got off of him. She didn't have to wait for his next command, she knew what he wanted. She cleaned his member off with her mouth.

"I trained you well. You are ten times better than my wife ever was."

She hoped Martha missed his comment but most likely she didn't.

"I'm finished master." Jazmine said.

Jeremy smiled, he was proud of himself. He always wanted a young sex slave and he finally had one. He had trained his niece well, he knew that she wouldn't leave. She had no place to go. Jeremy smirked and licked his lips.

"You deserve a reward baby." He said.

"Wait here and do not move." He said as he left the room.

Jazmine stayed put, she knew what he would do to her if she disobeyed. Jeremy returned with a rectangular box.

"Open it." He said.

Jazmine obeyed. She pulled out a bright pink bra and pantie. Next to them was a pair of hot pink pumps.

"When you come back from school tomorrow I want you to change in these and wait for me." He said.

Jazmine nodded.

"I love you." He said, waiting on Jazmine to say it back. She refused.

"I love you." He repeated viciously. She ignored him.

He yanked her hair.

"Say it bitch!" He shouted as he flinged her fragile body side to side.

" ILOVEYOU." She said quickly and in pain.

"Again!"

"ILoveYou."

He let go of her, Jazmine fell face first on the floor.

"See you tomorrow baby, sleep tight." He said as he walked away.

Before she could even get up Martha walked in, it was her turn now. She was holding a switch that she had found in the backyard.

"Come here slut." She said as she grabbed Jazmine who was attempting to escape.

"I'm ten times better then you?! You think you all that bitch?!" She yelled as she swung and hit Jazmine on the back. The girl cried out in pain.

"Say it bitch! Apologize!"

"I'm sorry!" Jazmine pleaded.

But Martha kept going. She hit her six times with the switch and then proceeded to kicking the girl. Jazmine laid on the floor naked and in pain. Martha had beaten her for a while and she had finally left. This was her cue to cry. She refused to cry in front of those two monsters but when she's alone she lets it all out.

* * *

Marleen spent the rest of the day taking pictures of the animals.

"Are you hungry?" Huey asked as he drove back to Woodcrest.

"Starving." The mocha skinned girl replied.

Huey took her to Charliy's, it never got old. She loved going there with him. Marleen ate a hamburger while Huey ate a normal salad.

"I'm really happy Huey. Today was really fun, this was the best date so far."

Huey smiled.

"Glad I could make you happy." He said.

Huey cared for Marleen but he couldn't help but imagine Jazmine whenever he was with her. Marleen and Jazmine had a few differences, like their skin tone, but most of all they were like peas in a pod. It wasn't hard for him to do so. He wondered if he would have taken Jazmine to Charliy's just like he does with his girlfriend Marleen. Jazmine would of loved coming here, but probably with Caesar and everyone else. She would have probably said something like.

"Next time we should ask Caesar, Cindy, and Riley to come here. We would have lots of fun."

Marleen finished his thought.

Huey nodded and began eating. He wanted to think of something else at the moment.

"Are you ok Huey? You look stressed." Marleen asked.

"I'm fine, just tired since we've been out in the sun."

He wasn't lying necessarily, he was tired.

Marleen nodded.

"Let's go home after this."

* * *

Jazmine sat in her closet tending to the cuts on her body. She had managed to steel a first aid kit from the nurse at school. Over time Jazmine had stored a few things she needed in her closet. She had food and water and a few no freeze ice packs. When she was done she opened a can of caned peaches and ate them. She had to store the things she knew would not go bad. Her aunt would send her to the grocery every month and her uncle would give her extra cash to buy necessities, he didn't want his sex slave to starve. Jazmine wore a dark navy blue shirt with a pair of white sweat pants. She grabbed her permanent marker and wrote the word 'slave' on the wall.

"No escape, be strong, slave" She said weakly as she read the words out loud.

"...Sanctuary." She said as she wrote the new word.

Jazmine had her own make shift bed in the closet, she hated sleeping on the bed, that's were he would have his way with her. She needed a clean place to sleep. A place where she could dream of her friends and Huey.

* * *

He had that damn dream again but this time it was a little different. He had heard her message. She had spoken but he had forgotten when he woke up.

"Damit!" Huey shouted as he slammed his hand on the nightstand.

Grandad walked in.

"The fuck wrong with you boy? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry Grandad."

"Sorry my ass, I swear ya'll niggas ungrateful." Robert Freeman said the last part as he walked away.

"No point on sleeping now." Huey said as he got up and made his bed.

The dream had lasted a while, maybe because she did tell him the message. Huey wished he could remember it. She looked worse as well,her body was covered up in more bruises and cuts.

"Jazmine." He whispered her name.

"I hope it's only a dream." He added.

* * *

"How was your date with Huey?" Cindy asked her friend.

"It was great!" She said in excitement.

"Wow calm down, its too early in the morning for this."

Marleen laughed at Cindy's grumpiness.

"So what did you guys do?"

"He took me out to this forest and it was so pretty Cin. The animals were so cute and there was this beautiful lake."

Marleen was about to suggest that Cindy should come next time but she quickly stopped. She wanted that to be her special place with Huey. She knew that he had a special place with Jazmine but she did not know where exactly but then she thought about something.

"Cindy where was Jazmine's and Huey's special place?"

Cindy was a bit surprised at the questioned but she responded.

"There's a hill not so far from here, they used to climb it all the time."

Marleen sighed in relief, for a second she had thought that Huey had just taken her to his previous special place. Cindy noticed the girl's reaction and understood what she had thought.

Caesar had walked in the school building along side Riley and Huey.

"What up niggas?" Riley greeted.

"Hey Riley." Marleen and Cindy both said.

Marleen greeted Huey in her usual way, a peck on the cheek. She knew that Huey hated public affection so she settled with that.

"Fou mo months and it be summer break." Riley cheered.

"Don't lie Riley I know you like school." Marleen said.

"Hell nah! Fuck this shit hole."

Marleen laughed. She knew that Riley was as smart as his brother, if he wasn't he wouldn't be in ninth grade. Cindy had followed his footsteps so she wouldn't be left behind. Her and Riley should have been in the eight grade.

"Young Reezy ain't got time to be up n here. I gotta rep the hood."

"What hood?" Huey asked.

"The neighborhood." Caesar said as he laughed.

Riley growled but ignored them.

Marleen snickered.

"I think your cool Riley." She said, trying to cheer him up.

Cindy laughed and Riley rolled his eyes.

"Whateva."

* * *

Jazmine sat alone eating her school lunch. She always would bring home the bags of trail mixes or fruit packs. She ate the nasty cold pasta. For how much the parents paid this school could not afford decent lunches. This was the only time, other than when she was in her closet, she could get proper nourishment. She had zero friends but at least no one bothered her. She expected to get bullied by now, that would be the icing on the cake. The staff had begun to dismiss everyone into the hallway, they usually did before the bell could ring. Jazmine sometimes went to class but most of the times she skipped. She had no future anyways. Her dreams of becoming a teacher was left behind just like her old innocent self. That monster had taken away her innocence. She used to be a virgin before she met him. If she had known she would have made love to Huey that day on the hill. She wishes that her first time was with the boy she truly loved. She sat on the roof top, the custodians would forget to lock it from time to time.

"Huey." She whispered his name as she reached her hand towards the sky.

Jazmine laid on the floor and cried.

"Huey." She said a bit louder.

"I love you and only you."

She felt like she had betrayed him by saying those word to Jeremy.

"Only you. No one else."

She sobbed in her hands.

"Only you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I love the reviews you guys leave me. I find it so interesting that some of you feel bad for Marleen and care for her while some of you don't like her much. But all in all I feel like the characters feelings and emotions are traveling to you readers and you guys feel what they do. That was my plan all along.**

 **I do not own the boondocks.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

Marleen laid on the couch, her head on Huey's lap. He was playing with her hair as they watched the documentary on the black panthers. She wasn't into politics but she loved seeing him happy so she could bare through this two hour documentary. His touches were soothing, she felt so relaxed and safe around him. She really did love him, she knows what she feels. She knows that Huey loves Jazmine but she could not help but stay with him. If he left she would shatter. Yes she could move on, eventually, but her heart would never be the same.

"Are you falling asleep?" Huey asked his girlfriend.

Marleen smiled.

"No, I'm just relaxed." She said as she stretched her arms.

Huey smirked and continued watching the television. She stared at the screen. Marleen was trying to learn more things about black power and revolutions, she wanted to understand Huey a bit more than she did now. The girl had a pretty good memory so there was no need for her to take notes. As long as she listened she would remember. The documentary was over so Huey shut the tv off.

"What you want to do? Riley is gone for the whole night and Grandad won't be back until late tonight."

Marleen smirked.

"Kiss me." She said.

Huey blushed but leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. They began making out on the couch.

Marleen could never get enough of Huey, that's a fact.

* * *

"Come here bitch!" Martha said as she dragged Jazmine down the stairs.

Jazmine was wearing the lingerie and heels Jeremy had instructed her to wear.

"You think you fucking sexy in that piece of shit."

Martha dragged her to the down stairs bathroom, the bathtub was filled with water.

"Let me teach you a fucking lesson then."

She placed Jazmine's head in the tub and kept it there for then seconds before pulling her head out of the water. Jazmine only had a few seconds to breath before her aunt proceeded to drowning her again.

"I wish I could kill you but I can't, unfortunately." She said as she pulled Jazmine's head back up and threw her on the other side of the bathroom.

At that moment Jeremy walked in.

"Martha the fuck is wrong with you? It was my turn, I still did not get the chance to fuck her today. You ruined her image." He said as he pointed to the wet and cold teen.

"Why do you have to go first! It's her fucking fault that our marriage is falling apart! She's a disgrace!"

Jeremy punched his wife, causing the elderly lady to fall on the floor.

"If you fucking touch her again I will beat you again!" He said as he grabbed his niece off the floor.

"She's mine and only mine!" He yelled as he grabbed a towel and dragged Jazmine's fragile body up the stairs.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Martha yelled at Jazmine.

Jeremy sat his niece down and locked the door, he knew his wife would take this away from him. He loved Jazmine, he wants her and only her. She was his perfect slave, she would never tell him no because if she did he would punish her. This is what he loved the most and if Martha was going to get in the way then he had to do something.

"Make yourself decent." He said as he threw the towel at her.

"In that drawer there's make up, I'll be back in ten minutes you better be ready to fuck when I get here."

And with that the devil himself was gone.

Jazmine coughed and tried to calm her shaking cold body. She fell to the floor sobbing. She was glad she didn't have to worry about her aunt anymore but she still was getting raped. But she can't disobey him, otherwise what he did to Martha he will do to her.

Jazmine has to obey.

* * *

Robert Freemen had returned home so Huey took the car so he could take Marleen back home. She didn't live that far away, her house was walking distance but since it was late he preferred to take her himself. Huey was saving up for a car of his own, he was planing on going car shopping soon.

"Thanks for taking me home love." Marleen said as she kissed the boy's cheek.

As she went to get out Huey pulled her back in.

"Not so fast." He said as he leaned in to kiss her correctly.

Marleen smiled on his lips.

"I love you." Marleen confessed but soon regretted it when she saw Huey's face.

"Oh, I'm...Forget I said anything." She said as she rushed out the car, but Huey grabbed her again.

"No, Marleen I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, that's all. I like you a lot but I can't tell you that I love you just yet. I don't know how I truly feel."

Marleen wanted to cry but she kept it in.

"It's fine Huey. Forget I said anything."

Huey felt bad for the girl but he still loved Jazmine, what was he supposed to do.

"Goodnight Huey." She said.

"Goodnight Marleen." Huey replied giving her one last kiss before she walked out.

Marleen knew this but she still felt hurt. His heart wasn't meant for her, so why does she stick around?

* * *

She sat on her bed crying.

"Marleen, baby, what's wrong? Did you have a fight with Huey?" Her mother asked her.

"No mom. I just love him a lot and he doesn't feel the same." The girl said, sobbing more.

"Oh baby. It's not that he doesn't love you Marleen, you guys are just young. You both barely have a license and you both are still in High School. Love is a pretty big feeling. I'm sure you will both feel it together but for now stick to being normal teenagers." Her mother told her.

She was right. It would take time but maybe Huey might grow to love her.

Marleen smiled.

"Thanks mom, what would I do with out you."

The middle aged woman laughed.

"You'd be lost."

* * *

"Get on all fours and crawl to your master." Jeremy demanded.

Jazmine bent down and did as told. She had maked up just like he wanted her too, she looked like a prostitute.

Jeremy pulled out his member.

"Suck it." He said.

Jazmine closed her eyes shut and breath in before doing so. She hated doing that, it really made her feel like a dirty slut. Martha was right, she really was one.

"Ahh, just like that." Jeremy said as he leaned his head back.

He began to push his nieces head to the motion he wanted, causing Jazmine to gag.

She pulled away and spat on the floor.

"Did I fucking tell you to stop!"

"No master."

"Then suck me dry!"

Jazmine continued pleasing him, just how he liked it.

"Swallow it, don't you dare waste my seed."

Jazmine swallowed it. It was the worst thing she had ever tasted in her life. She wanted to throw up but if she did he would punish her, so she swallowed it back down. He kissed her, his saliva slobbered around her lips.

"I want you to give me a private show, you look so damn good in that baby." He said, referring to the lingerie she had on.

Jazmine began to dance for him. She didn't know much about being sexy but she tried her best, hoping it was enough to make him happy. She didn't want to get punished. If she obeyed he would be gentle with her. Jazmine began to strip slowly as she moved her hips side to side. She threw the bra at him, he caught it and sniffed it.

"Smell like you, baby." He said as he watched the show.

Jazmine took her panties off, leaving her Pumps on.

"I want you to ride me while you are wearing those." He said as he pointed at the nine inch heels.

"Yes master." She said as she got on him and pleased him.

Martha stood outside the bedroom door.

"You fucking slut." She said as she clutched her fist.

She could here her husband grunting.

"Moan for me baby!" He yelled.

Jazmine did as told, she faked it.

Martha really wanted to kill the girl now. She could hear her moan loudly.

"You like pleasing other peoples men, huh? Fine." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Jazmine passed out in her closet. Jeremy had over done it as always. He had used her body six times today. She could barely stand anymore. She could barely do anything anymore. She hated him. She got up to write on her wall.

'Hate.'

She sat there breathing heavily. It was time for anger not tears. She wanted to kill him and Martha, but she can't. She doesn't have the balls to do so. Her hands weren't made for killing. The closet door opened, Martha was standing there with an angry expression, it matched the one on Jazmine's face. They both glared at one another.

"Get up!" Martha demanded.

Jazmine stayed put, Martha couldn't touch her anymore.

"GET UP YOU FUCKING WHORE!" She yelled.

Jazmine couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm a whore? I'm disgraceful? Guess what, bitch, you are a fucking disgrace. You have heard and watched me get raped by your filthy husband every day and you fucking dare to call me things and hit me. Well guess what? In the end I'm the one fucking your man all because you let it happen. If you wanna blame someone blame him and yourself."

Martha was furious.

"How dare you talk back!" She yelled as she grabbed Jazmine's hair, dragging her out the closet.

Jazmine was still naked, she didn't even have the time to get dressed.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to loosen Martha's grip.

"Since you like to fuck other peoples men I have a little surprise for you."

At that moment a tall man walked inside the bedroom. He looked to be in his mid thirty's early forties.

Jazmine knew what Martha was planning.

"Jeremy!" She yelled.

She had no one to call besides him, at least he cared for his slave.

"Jeremy is out, It's you, me, and Mr. Cooper now." Martha said as she pushed Jazmine on the bed.

Mr. Cooper walked up to the bed and took his shirt and pants off, leaving only his boxers and his beer gut.

"She's all yours." Martha said.

Mr. Cooper smiled.

"I can do anything to her for the price I gave you?"

Martha nodded.

He smirked and licked his lips.

"Where going to have lots of fun little bunny."

Jazmine tried to run but he grabbed her and pinned her down.

She had became a prostitute.

* * *

She sat in her closet crying.

"How could you let that happen! What part don't you understand that she is mine and only fucking mine!" Jeremy yelled.

"We made a good amount of money with the customers. Mr. Cooper paid seventy while Mr. James and Henderson paid one- hundred."

Jeremy growled.

"I don't give a shit about the fucking money."

He put his wife in a choke hold. Martha squirmed, trying to loosen his grip.

"I want you out of my house by tomorrow." He said before letting her go.

She fell to her knees, coughing.

"Do you fucking understand?!"

She nodded.

"Good." And with that he left his bedroom and headed into Jazmines.

He opened her closet door, the teen was naked and shaking furiously. He grabbed her and sat her on the bed.

"Please...please...no more.." She said in between sobs.

Jeremy shook his head.

"I gotta make you mine again." He simply said.

* * *

" I told him Cin."

"Told him?"

"That I love him." Marleen said, she was laying on her bed talking in her Samsung Galaxy four.

"What did he say?"

"Well he didn't say it back, but I just gotta give him time."

Cindy sighed in relief. She didn't like the fact that Marleen and Huey had started dating but at the same time she was happy for the two. She had mixed feelings and she didn't know what to do.

"You should come over." Marleen said.

"I would but mama McPherson grounded me."

"What you do this time?"

"I got in a fight with a stupid ass hoe, Riley was there to back my ass up."

"What! When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?" Marleen asked, a bit confused and curious.

"She was trying to talk shit so I beat her ass. Simple as that."

Marleen shook her head but then she remembered that Cindy could not see her.

"You really are something else, Cin." She said.

Cindy laughed.

"Bitch got a black eye now. Next time she wont talk shit about anybody."

Marleen giggled.

* * *

"She told you she loved you!?"

"Shhhhh. Are you trying to let Riley and Grandad here you?"

Caesar shook his head.

"My bad but seriously though, what you tell her?"

"Well I told her I liked her but I didn't love her."

Caesar stared at Huey in disappointment.

"What?"

"You broke her heart."

"No I didn't. I just told her what I truly felt. Relationships are built on honesty and trust."

"And love." Caesar said.

Huey shook his head.

"Look, Caesar. I know you and Cindy want me to forget about Jazmine but It's not that easy. I've know her for six years. I cant let it go just like that. I'm trying, I really am, but you and Cindy need to understand that I still have feelings for Jazmine."

Caesar sighed.

"I know and we understand. We just want you and Marleen to be happy."

"I'm happy and so is she."

Caesar nodded.

* * *

Jazmine watched her aunt leave the house from her bedroom window. The woman was crying, she looked devastated but Jazmine could care less. She was glad one of the demons were gone. She could pull through if it was only her uncle, right? All she had to do was obey and he would treat her right. Yeah that's it. For the first time in eight months Jazmine had smiled.

"Jazmine." She heard her uncle call her.

She turned to face the door as he walked in.

"Get dressed, I want to celebrate."

Jazmine did as told. Jeremy had bought her a tight navy blue halter dress, her breast were barely covered. She wore white pumps with it. Jeremy had showed her a picture of how he wanted her hair and makeup, Jazmine followed the instructions on the picture. Her hair was parted to the side with long waves coming down. Jeremy walked in and smiled.

"Where are we going?" The fifteen year-old asked.

"Isn't it your birthday?" He asked.

Jazmine didn't know that he would even celebrate it. Her birthday was tomorrow.

She nodded in response.

"You've been a good girl, so you deserve a treat." He said as he turned his car on.

He felt better with out Martha by his side. In all honesty he always hated the bitch but he stuck with her because he didn't have the money for a divorce. But that all changed when his sister and husband died. He had gotten some money since Jazmine was going to move in. At first the plan was to divorce Martha and leave, but when he saw Jazmine he knew he had to make her his. He didn't care if she was fifteen. He knew that he would get his way no matter what. He looked over at his now sixteen-year old niece. He knew that she had succumbed to him and Jazmine knew that too. She didn't care what he did to her body anymore, as long as she didn't get beat and raped constantly she was fine. Jeremy treated her good. He could just beat her and rape her like he used too, but she could tell that he cared for his sex slave. She just has to obey.

Obey, the next word she'll write.

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think? I love to read what you all feel and think so please review.**

 **Shout outs**

 **Natasha Annalise: Who doesn't want to beet them both, even I do and im writing it. But I'm happy you felt that way. I'm happy I'm conveying the feelings correctly.**

 **DarknessSparkles: OMG thank you for the compliment. I'm not the best writer but I'm glad you enjoy it. I don't know, will it? You gotta keep reading. Lol you probably might have to do so and beat him good.**

 **HFRMW: Hey girl! I'm glad this story got you feeling like that. It really is working. Who knows maybe she will or maybe not. gotta keep reading.**

 **(Did I forget to give a shout to you? Let me know if I did by PMing me.)**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Guys thank you for all the love and support. I'm truly grateful.**

 **I do not own a thing.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6**

A year had passed since Tom and Sarah died. Jeremy was finally able to get a divorce with Martha, she had moved to South Carolina. Jazmine sat in her math class. She had decided to focus on school again. Jazmine didn't want trouble, her uncle Jeremy didn't abuse her anymore and she was free to do whatever she wanted as long as she listened to him. The sixteen-year old still had no friends, she didn't care anymore. Her grades were going up but she still had a lot to make up for. The bell rung, dismissing everyone home. Jazmine grabbed her things and was the first one out. She had to be home in time otherwise he would punish her.

* * *

"Wow, it's been six months since you and Huey began dating." Caesar said.

"Are you guys doing something special?" Cindy asked.

"No, he's just taking me to our usual spot."

"Charliy's?" Caesar asked.

Cindy shook her head and answered for her friend.

"There other special spot."

Marleen giggled.

Huey and Riley had walked in.

"Well I'll talk to you both later." She said as she ran up to Huey and dragged him to class.

"There so cute together." Caesar said smiling.

Cindy frowned.

"I wish it was Jazmine." She mumbled, but Caesar heard her.

Riley walked up to the couple.

"Yo what it is? Young Reezy in the house!" He cheered.

"Riley it's to early for this." Cindy and Caesar said in unison.

* * *

Jazmine had made it in time, Jeremy liked it when she was ready and set to go. He worked in a small office but he usually got off ten minutes after Jazmine did. Jazmine walked into her room. She grabbed the piece of notebook paper that laid on the bed.

'Wear this. Look sexy.'

She began stripping and changed into the black and white bustier. She wore black pump boots with it. She proceeded on doing her hair and makeup the way her uncle liked it. When she was done she sat on the bed, waiting patiently for her master to come home. He had trained her well.

"I'm home."

She heard him from downstairs.

A part of her still got nervous and scared but the other part accepted the situation and just wanted to move on. Jazmine thought back to when it had all started. She compared that time to now and she had to admit that her uncle had eased up on her. She did what he wanted and in return he would reward her like the good girl she was.

'Obey.' She repeated the word in her head constantly.

"There's my sexy niece." Jeremy said as he walked inside the bedroom.

Jazmine smiled, greeting him the way he trained her.

She got down on her knees and began pleasuring him. Jeremy groaned, he didn't even have time to sit down, he truly had thought her well. He leaned on the wall as Jazmine sucked him dry. Jazmine sometimes pictured that she was pleasing Huey. That was one way she got through the day. Jeremy climaxed in her mouth. Jazmine swallowed it and looked up at him. He loved the way her perfect emerald eyes shimmered. He wanted to change it up a bit. He laid Jazmine on the bed and proceeded to removing her panties. This was the part that always scared the teen, but she took in a deep breath and waited. It will be over soon, this was another way she would get by. She would repeat it in her head until he was finished for the day. She waited for the penetration but instead she felt something else. He was licking her, he had never done this. A moan escaped from her mouth, she covered it quickly. Why the hell did she moan?

"I'm making you feel good baby?" He asked as he licked her female regions.

Another moan escaped her mouth. This was different, he was pleasing her not the other way around. She kept thinking it was Huey, maybe that's why she moaned. Yeah needs to be,right? Oh god. Was she starting to like it? Jeremy had fucked her up pretty bad. He brained washed the poor teen.

* * *

Jazmine sat in her closet crying. Why had she moaned? It wasn't a fake moan either. That was real. She can't like it, what he does to her is wrong. She grabbed her marker and wrote the word on the wall.

"Jazmine it's ok." She told herself.

"You are not a whore. You just felt human." She continued.

She began to laugh.

"Yeah, it's only human to feel pleasure. You're not crazy. You are sane. Sane. Sane."

She wrote the new word down, right next to 'only human.'

* * *

Huey kept thinking about the dreams he would have. Jazmine seemed a little better, she had a few less cuts and bruises, but she still seemed to be hurting. He wished he could understand the dreams. Huey believed that it was his woriedness causing the dreams, but sometimes he believed it was something else. Marleen walked in his room.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked.

She wore a pink baby-doll shirt with white shorts and sneakers.

"Yeah." Huey replied.

Huey got up and placed his shoes on. He wore a simple black shirt with jeans and black converse. They walked downstairs.

"Grandad can I take the car?" He asked.

"Be back by eight, I got a hot date coming by. Oh and bring some orange juice."

Huey nodded before him and Marleen left. She was happy that he was taking her to the lake. She loved going to Charliy's with him but the lake was more private and special. She knew that Huey and Jazmine had a hill but she was positive that it did not compare to her special place with her boyfriend. Marleen couldn't believe it herself, she had been with Huey for six months. She was truly happy.

Huey parked the car and got out to open the door for Marleen.

"Thank you." She said as she got out.

He held her hand all the way to the lake.

* * *

Huey had returned in time with the orange juice Grandad wanted. He had dropped Marleen off before going to get it.

"Boy you back. Watch yo dumb ass brother, Riley always causing trouble and I ain't got time to deal with his ass at the moment. A hot cutiepie coming over. Hot date, hot dateeee." He sang the last part.

Robert walked out. Riley came rushing down the stairs two minutes later.

"And where are you going?" Huey asked his brother.

"Out." The boy simply said.

"No you are not. Grandad left me in charge."

Riley and Huey had a stare off until Riley decided to make a run for it, but Huey was too fast. The boys began fight as they always did, Huey always winning.

"This some 'ol bullshit." Riley said as he ran back up the stairs.

A minute later Huey heard Riley yelp. He smirked. Huey had installed and electric fence since he knew Riley would sneak out.

"Give it up Riley!" Huey shouted, but Riley was far from giving up.

He came down with his BBguns and began shooting them wildly, Huey dodged them as he did. Huey bounced off the wall and managed to steal one of the guns from Riley's hand. It was just like that one time Robert had left them. Huey had the gun pointed at Riley while Riley had it pointed at Huey.

"So it came down to this." Riley said.

"I'm afraid so." Huey replied.

"You could just let me go."

"I'm in charge. Besides where the hell you trying to go? We got school in the morning."

"Fuck that hell hole."

Huey sighed.

"Put the gun down and go to bed." He said but Riley shook his head.

"What about you put the gun down and let me go."

Huey was beginning to get mad, he had no time for this, so he pistol whipped Riley.

"YOUCH!" The boy yelled in pain.

"Go to your room Riley." Huey demanded.

Riley growled but did as told. Huey hated watching his brother. Riley should be grown enough to watch himself, he was fifteen after all, but Grandad only trusted him to watch over Riley. Grandad knew how Riley could be and so did Huey. Huey sighed. Riley had fallen asleep and Hour later and Grandad had returned home an hour after that. Huey collapsed on his bed, he was dead tired.

" _Jazmine?" Huey called out as he walked up the hill. He spotted the young mulatto girl picking flowers._

" _Jazmine." He said smiling, she looked so happy and radiant._

 _But then it would happen. The sunny sky turned dark and Jazmine changed. Instead of the flowy sundress she had on before she had on something more revealing. Her mascara flowed down her cheek as she cried. She didn't have bruises and cuts like she used to but she still looked pitiful. But here was the moment of truth. This was the moment when she would need to say something to him. Jazmine walked up to him and stopped when she was directly in front of him. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone calling his name. Who was it? Who's voice was this. The voice kept calling him. Jazmine had disappeared leaving him alone on the hill._

" _Jazmine!" Huey yelled but to no avail, Jazmine had vanished._

 _The voice kept repeating his name._

"Huey? Huey?"

Huey woke up.

"Good morning sunshine. I was wondering when you would wake up." Marleen said as she sat on the bed.

Huey rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"6:15." She said.

Huey groaned. It was time to wake up. Marleen left the room so her boyfriend could change. Huey really wanted to know her message. What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I'm serious.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Asia: I can't promise anything but all I can say is that shit will go down pretty soon.**

 **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8: Gin? Who is Gin? Gin from tekken? But yeah she really is gone and Jazmine doesn't have to worry about her anymore. And I'm glad you like Marleen. everyone has mixed feelings about her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You are all going to hate Jeremy more than you do now. Thank you guys for the reviews and support.**

 **I do not own The Boondocks.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Huey tried to understand his dream but he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Marleen asked?

She couldn't help but notice his distance. The boy was always distant but today was a bit different. Huey snapped out of it.

"Ah, nothing." He simply said.

Marleen looked worried, she knew he was lying.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me you know."

Huey sighed. He couldn't tell his girlfriend about the dreams of Jazmine.

"I'm fine Marleen." He stated.

Marleen knew he wasn't but she decided to let it go, if he wanted help he would come to her. Hopefully. Riley walked down the stairs. The boy always tried to "look fresh", as he would say it. He wore dark blue jeans, which were sagging a bit. A shirt that had a picture of a girl with a bikini on, and black airforce. Marleen and Huey shook their heads at his choice of clothing. Huey wasn't like his brother. He always dressed simple. Today he had on a simple navy blue shirt with blue jeans and black converse. Marleen loved the way he dressed. Simple but still sexy. Marleen was a girly girl so she had on a pink and white polka dotted shirt, white jeans, and pink flats. Her wavy hair were in low pig tails. They walked outside and hopped into Dorthy. Huey had found a car he was interested on buying. He had gotten a part time job at a small antique shop. He mostly worked there on the weekends but he would sometimes work on the weekdays, depending on his schedule. Huey drove them to school as usual. Caesar and Cindy greeted them when they got there. Marleen smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys!" She said beaming.

She loved her friends with all her heart.

"Hey Mar." Cindy said.

"Hey Mar-Mar." Caesar said.

Huey dapped Caesar and said a simple hey to Cindy. Riley on the other hand came in rapping, his way of saying hello and good morning. She had such weird friends but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

Jazmine had gotten used to the loneliness she felt. All the other kids had their own groups. She sat alone, as usual. Honestly she didn't know why she still sat in the cafeteria. She should just get up and go somewhere, like the roof or the back field. But still she longed for a friend. The only person she had left was herself and she was slowly going crazy, she knew this even though she tried to tell herself otherwise. As she got up to leave something weird happened. A short girl with low pigtail braids sat at her table. She was chubby, a baby fat kind of chubby.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl asked Jazmine.

Jazmine was baffled.

"Uh...no...it's not." She said.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Cheyenne but back home they called me Chibi." The girl said.

Her hair was a honey blonde and her cheeks were naturally pink.

"I'm Jazmine." She said simply.

"Nice to meet you." Chibi said.

Jazmine was surprised and confused. Was this girl lost? No one sat with her, everyone ignores her and keeps moving. Chibi took a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you lost?" Jazmine asked.

"Hm?"

"Never mind." Jazmine said.

This could be her chance. This could be her miracle. She could make a friend.

"I'm glad you allowed me to sit with you, it's been hard for me to make any friends today. Everyone is so hostile."

Jazmine couldn't disagree with that.

"I Just moved here from Arkansas, how long have you lived here?"

"A year." Jazmine said.

Chibi smiled.

"Well I'm glad you are here. I'd be supper lonely if I had not met you."

Jazmine felt the same. She was slowly going mad but maybe just maybe she could make a friend. She really needed one.

"I'm glad too." She said.

* * *

Jazmine walked home smiling, she was so glad she had made a new friend, but her smile vanished as she got closer to the two story house. She hoped she had made it on time. She had been talking to Chibi and she lost track of time. Lucky for her Jeremy's car was not in the drive way. She raced up the stairs, she didn't know how much time she had but she hoped she had enough. If Jeremy came back before she was ready he would punish her. Everything was going well and she can't risk it. She grabbed the instructions he always left her and read it. But before she could strip Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell? You not fucking ready?" He said.

He couldn't believe this. He had treated her right ever since Martha left and this was how she repaid him. He grabbed Jazmine by her hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said as she cried.

"Too fucking late!" He said as he threw her on the bed and flipped her on her belly.

"No, no, please no." She said crying.

He lifted her skirt up and her panties down halfway. Jazmine knew what was coming next. This is what she got, if she would have been here on time she wouldn't be in this position. He entered her, pushing deep inside of her. Jazmine yelped in pain.

"Please...Stop..."

"Shut the fuck up!" He said as he put her in a choke hold.

He pumped in and out furiously as he chocked her. Jazmine's face was turning red. She taped her hand on the back board trying to get him to stop, but he just ignored her. She couldn't breath. Was he going to kill her? As she began to give up he let go of her. She panted and began to breath all the air that she could. Jeremy finished inside of her and threw the poor teen aside.

"It will be worse the next time you disobey me." He said before walking out.

She cried, her face still red and body still shaking. She should have not disobeyed him. This is what happens when she does. But Jazmine didn't blame this on Chibi, no she was actually glad that the girl talked to her for as long as she did. But next time Jazmine will have to excuse herself to make it in time. Jazmine blamed herself for this and only her.

Ten minutes later Jeremy had walked in and told her to get dressed the way he wanted her in the first place. She followed his command, wearing nothing but a blue half bra that barely covered her nipples and a black G-string. She wore blue pumps that had rhinestones on them. She felt dirty. She hated dressing up like his puppet, but she was his puppet. Jeremy walked in and licked his lips at her curves. He loved the fact that she was growing each day. Jazmine had a nice figure but you could tell that she was still a kid. She barely wore a C cup. Her butt wasn't too big but it was nice and round, the way he liked it. Her eyes were still red from crying and her legs were still trembling but she greeted him with a smile.

"You've been a bad girl today and I don't think you learned your lesson."

Jazmine began trembling more when she noticed he was holding something. She didn't know what the object was but it looked weird. It was red and wiggly.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked her.

"This here is one of my favorite toys. I've been pleasing woman with it for years."

Jazmine gulped. It was pretty big and Jazmine doesn't think that it will fit.

"I should have used this sooner." He said as he pinned her down.

"Touch your breast." He demanded.

Jazmnine did as told.

He began sucking on her neck, leaving hickeys on it.

"I need to mark my territory." He said as he bit her shoulders hard, drawing blood.

She shrieked in pain but kept playing with her breast.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." He told her.

Jazmine just wanted him to hurry It up and finish already. She wanted to sleep. But he needed to punish her. She will obye. He watched his niece touch herself. He was loving every moment of this.

"Say my name." He demanded.

"Jeremy." She said.

"Say it again."

"Jeremy."

He couldn't take it, he needed her now. He grabbed her hand and removed it from herself.

"It's my turn now." He said as he stuck the toy in her.

She held in her breath as he did so. It was like loosing her virginity all over again.

"Shit, it wont go in." He said as he tried to shove it in.

"Take it out!" She yelled, but he ignored her and kept shoving until it was all the way in.

Jazmine cried in pain as he moved it back and fourth violently.

* * *

Marleen kissed Huey, trying to get his attention.

"Come on Marleen, I'm trying to read." He said, but secretly he was enjoying her kisses.

She loved teasing him just as much as she loved it when he teased her.

She smiled on his neck.

"I know you enjoy it." She said giggling.

He grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder and onto his lap. She giggled the whole time but stopped when he kissed her lips. Marleen and Huey hadn't done much but kiss, but she felt like she was ready to take it a step forward. But was he? She didn't want to make things awkward and she definitely didn't want to move too fast. Huey backed away and smirked. He liked kissing her as much as she liked kissing him but sometimes he would ask himself what if. What if Jazmine was still here? Would he have met Marleen? Would he be with Jazmine or still with her? He didn't know.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked him as she played with his face.

"Nothing." He simply said.

She frowned but let it go. Marleen's phone rang, it was her mother.

"Hello?...Yeah ok...ok mom...love you too...bye."

She looked at Huey frowning.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she kissed him goodbye and left.

Riley walked into Huey's room.

"Did ya smash?" He asked.

Huey rolled his eyes and ignored his brother, who eventually left. Honestly he was thinking on having sex with Marleen, he wanted too a lot, but he didn't want to use her like that. He still had his mind on Jazmine and he was already taking advantage of the girl. She deserved better than him, they both knew this. But he couldn't leave her. She was his replacement. Only she can heal his heart and fill the gaps. Marleen was his savior.

* * *

 **Shout outs:**

 **Psychaotic-Cryaotic** : **Are you a cry fan? What song where you listening too? Do you think that would work? Jeremy has eyes everywhere. I don't think he would let her get a job since he's the one supporting her so he would probably understand something was up. To him Jazmine is his play thing. When you said jet the fuck out I couldn't help but think of Jontron clock tower when Jennifer is like "What about the others?" And he thinks and goes "Fuck it!" and the car jets out the garage. I would have done the same too but Jazmine has a different personality. But she might change for better or worse. I can't tell you.**

 **UltimateSpider: This story is nothing like Team Legacy lol. Team Legacy was cool and funny. I can understand what you are talking about since Jazmine did almost get raped and Huey saved her in time but nah this story definitely is not like that.**

 **Please Review. I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Every time I write the Jeremy scene's I feel like I'm writing a porn or something. Well good thing this story is M. Guys thank you for the reviews, I mean it. I love reading the theories you guys have but I'm not spoiling a thing though.**

 **I do not own a thing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

Chibi and Jazmine sat on the roof top eating their lunch in peace. It had been a few days since Jazmine had met the girl. Jazmine enjoyed Chibi's company more than anything, she was just glad she had made a friend. She wanted to keep the girl protected by anyone who tried to bring her harm. Jazmine knew that Chibi was getting bullied by some senior boy.

"Next time he messes with you tell me." Jazmine told the girl.

" _Awww someone wants their baggy." A tall boy said as he held Chibi's book-bag out of her reach._

 _Chibi tried to jump for it, but she couldn't get it. The girl was short for her age, she stood at a mere 5'3._

" _Hey!" Jazmine shouted._

" _Leave her alone!"_

" _Ohh, someone came for you little girl. What are you going to do?" He asked the last part to Jazmine._

 _She walked over to the boy and snatched the bag out of his hand. The boy probably stood at 5'7 making it easy for Jazmine since she stood at 5'5. The boy got mad and pushed Jazmine to the ground. Chibi was scared, she didn't want her new friend to get hurt because of her. So, with out thinking, she kicked the boy in his most sensitive parts._

" _Let's get out of here." Jazmine said as she grabbed Chibi's hand and dragged her away._

"I will." The girl simply said.

In reality Jazmine was scared when she confronted that boy, she hated confrontations, but she did it to protect her friend. She thought of how her best-friend Cindy would of handled the situation, that's what gave her courage at the moment. Chibi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jazmine asked, but laughing along side her.

"Did you see his face?"

Jazmine felt bad for the boy but at the same time she knew he deserved it.

"It was priceless." She simply said, agreeing with Chibi.

"You know, Jazmine, even though I've known you for a few days I can definitely tell that you are a cool person."

Jazmine smiled.

"You're definitely cooler than me."

The girls both laughed. For the first time in a whole year Jazmine was smiling sincerely, laughing, and having fun.

* * *

Jazmine ran home, she definitely had time to follow her uncle's instructions and be ready on time but she didn't want to risk it so she ran just in case. Chibi and her were bonding well and they had talked a whole lot on the bus until Jazmine got off at her stop. She jet inside the house and up the stairs, she wasn't going through what she had last time. She just wanted to obey him and get things over with it. She read the instruction and got dressed in what he had laid out for her which was a mini black and red plaid skirt and a tiny crop top that barely covered her breast. She might as well not be wearing a skirt, that's how short it was. With the outfit she wore a pair of black platform shoes. She placed her hair in high pig tails and did her make up. Her hair was not in it's natural form anymore, he wanted it sleek and straight. He would tell her that her natural hair was a disgrace and it ruined her beauty. Huey loved her natural hair and it sadden Jazmine that she had to keep it straight, but she had to obey other wise...

"I'm home."

She stood up and waited for Jeremy to walk in the bedroom. She smiled when he walked in. Jeremy sat on the bed and waited for his niece to dance for him. That's what he wanted today. Jeremy played the song hit me baby one more time by Britney Spears. Jeremy watched his niece do a sexy dance for him, he couldn't stop thinking on how better she had gotten. Jazmine moved her hips just like Shakira, maybe even better than her. Jeremy was mesmerized by her dancing. He licked his lips as he watched her move her hands allover her body. Before the song could end Jazmine got on his lap while still moving her hips. Jeremy fondled her breast as she moved her hips to the beat. The song was finally over. Jeremy began kissing her neck.

"I know the song is over but keep dancing for me." He said.

Jazmine did as told and kept dancing on his lap as he sucked her neck.

"Unbuckle me." He told her.

Jazmine began fiddling with his belt and then unzipped his pants. Jeremy did the same with Jazmine. He took off her crop top and began sucking on her nipples. He then bit on it causing the girl to shriek. He loved torturing her, it was fun. He placed his hand in her undies and began touching her delicate regions.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes." Jazmine said as she faked moaned for him.

He pulled his fingers out of her.

"Open your mouth."

When she did he stuck his whole hand in, this caught her by surprise. She began coughing when he took it out.

"You know what to do." He simply said, waiting on Jazmine to give him oral sex.

She got down on her knees and began pleasing him like she usually did.

"Nothing better than getting of work and receiving oral from a beautiful young woman." He said as he leaned his head back.

He began pushing her head downwards, causing her to gag and choke.

"Here it comes." He said as he kept moving her head up and down.

Jazmine scrunched her eyes as she waited for him to break loose.

"Swallow it." He said.

Jazmine did as told and showed him she did by opening her mouth and saying "Ahh."

Jeremy smirked.

"You are such a good girl." He said as he laid her down.

* * *

Marleen sat on her sofa next to Huey. She hadn't really introduced him properly. Marleen's mother knew about Huey and has seen pictures of him but she never met him, while Marleen's father knew his daughter had a boyfriend but that was it. Mr. and Mrs. Cross stared at Huey making him feel uncomfortable. Mrs. Cross was overjoyed that Marleen had finally brought the boy she always heard of. In the other hand Mr. Cross wasn't too joyed, he had a few questions for the boy before he could approve of him.

"So, Huey, do you work?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I work at an antique shop."

"Ohh I love antiques." Mrs. Cross said.

Mr. Cross eyed him up and down. They've been siting it the living room for half an hour. The original plan was to meet them and chat for a few minutes and then go on a date with Marleen. They wanted to keep things simple this time so they were going to go see a movie. But her father began asking Huey a million questions. Huey was beginning to get annoyed with the man but he didn't want to say nothing for Marleen's sake. Finally after ten more questions he let them go. Huey got into his car, yep his car. He had bought a 2003 used Audi A8 from a coworker, he had paid 3,436 for it. It was jet black and it ran well.

"What you wanna do? The movie we were going to go see has probably already started." Marleen said.

Huey shrugged. He didn't really care. Marleen sighed. He made it harder on her because of this. Sometimes she wished that he would put his two cent's on where they wanted to go on a date.

"Well we can go see another movie." She simply said.

He nodded and drove to the movie theater. When they got there they looked at the list of movies that were going to play soon.

"What you wanna watch?" She asked him even though she knew that she would be making the decision.

"I don't care."

She sighed.

"Come on Huey pick something. I feel like I'm the one who always picks our dates. Usually when you do it consist of going to the lake or Charliy's. Don't get me wrong I love going there but sometimes I wish you could be more involved."

Huey blinked at the girl.

"Ok well fine, lets watch that." Huey said as he pointed at a movie called The Fading Hours.

It was a scary movie about a group of roommates who move into a obviously haunted house and find an hour glass that is possessed by the ghost of a woman named Sandy Petrick. Marleen began to tremor but in reality she loved scary movies, she just wanted to fake it so she would have an excuse to touch Huey.

"Two tickets for the fading hours." Huey said.

"13.34." The clerk simply said as Huey handed him a twenty dollar bill.

After he got the tickets and his change he headed to the concession stand with Marleen. He bought a medium popcorn, small strawberry slushie, and a bag of twizzlers. Marleen was content as she added extra butter on her popcorn. Huey on the other hand had brought a zip-lock bag with cut red and green apples from his house. They sat in the middle watching the previews.

* * *

Jazmine sat in her closet reading the words she had written on her wall. Jeremy was done for the day so she was free to rest. He said he had a surprise for her but was going to give it to her tomorrow. Jazmine wasn't excited like she made him believe. It was probably a new outfit to please him or something along that nature. Every time he gave her something it was for his own enjoyment. Jazmine sighed. She was tired, maybe she should sleep.

 _She was on a field? No it wasn't a field it was her beloved hill top. Jazmine cried out of joy. She was back home and away from that monster. As she ran down the hill she noticed that everything was silent. She didn't pay much attention to it since it didn't matter to her, she had one goal only and that was to go see Huey. When she arrived at the beloved Freeman residence she knocked, but no answer. She knocked again but this time the door opened. She went inside._

" _Hello?" She asked as her words bounced off the walls._

" _Mr. Freeman? Riley? Huey? It's me, Jazmine." She said, no answer._

 _The house looked to be furnished but it was dark since it was cloudy outside._

" _Huey?!" She called out as she walked upstairs._

 _No one was home._

 _'Maybe his at the hill.' She thought as she ran outside and towards the way she came._

 _She climbed the hill but Huey was no where to be found, she was starting to get scared. Where were they? No one was here. Where's Huey. She turned around when she heard footsteps._

" _Huey?" She asked._

" _Hey baby."_

 _It wasn't Huey, it was Jeremy._

" _Get off our hill!" Jazmine yelled._

 _She didn't want him contaminating Huey's and Her spot. Jeremy walked closer to her._

" _Get away! Huey! Huey!" She yelled, but no one was coming._

 _Jeremy grabbed her and pinned her down on the grass._

" _Please not here!Please no!" She yelled as Jeremy ripped her shirt off and pulled her jeans down._

"Nooo!" Jazmine woke up screaming.

She grabbed her head, she hoped Jeremy was still sleeping. Jazmine began to cry, it felt so real. She had actually believed that she was home and that Jeremy was claiming her his on their beloved hill. She was so happy that it was a dream. She grabbed her sharpie and wrote the words 'just a dream' on her wall. In a way her closet was like a diary to her. Jeremy hadn't woken up, if he had he had been at her closet door. Jazmine was relieved that he was sound asleep in his room. There was no way she was going to bed after that so she decided to listen to the song Creep, the Haley Reinhart cover, on her ipod. Her voice was relaxing to her. She tapped her fingers to the beat. She began to cry as she listened to the song and began singing along thinking of all her memories, especially the ones with Huey.

* * *

"That movie was so scary, I might have nightmares tonight." Marleen said.

Huey shook his head as he drove back to her house.

"I know you were acting."

"Wait what? How did you know?"

"I could tell, I know my girlfriend well."

Marleen blushed. She loved it when he claimed her as his. Huey stopped in front of her house.

"Well goodnight." She said as she pecked his lips but Huey pulled her back in to deepen it.

"Good night." He said when the pulled apart.

Marleen smiled and kissed him once more before walking to her front door and going inside. Huey always waited till she was inside before leaving. Two minutes later he was at his own house. He climbed up the stairs, Grandad and Riley were probably sleeping soundly by now, it was two in the morning. Huey removed his shoes and fell on his bed. He had to work in seven hours. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _Huey sat on the hill as he usually did in this dream. Jazmine sat next to him and then the sky would turn dark and Jazmine would be in front of him. She looked normal, her body was fine. He was glad the bruises and cuts were gone. As she opened her mouth something weird happened, Jazmine turned into Marleen. Huey looked confused but went along with it. Marleen smiled and grabbed his hand. Jazmine was no where to be seen._

" _Marleen where's Jazmine?" He asked his girlfriend._

 _Marleen looked genuinely confused._

" _Jazmine? Didn't she move?" Marleen was confused, why was he asking about her._

 _Huey looked around the hill, but there was no sign of her. They weren't at the hill anymore instead they were at the lake. Marleen sat beside the lake, her feet inside of it. She looked so pretty, her face was shining as the sun set. Huey smiled, forgetting about Jazmine and focusing himself on Marleen._

Huey woke up to the sound of his alarm. He thought about his dream and came to a conclusion. It was time to move on. Jazmine was in another state with her relatives. He thought of her last words to him.

" _You are my bestfriend and nothing will change that."_

She was right. No matter what, he will always care for her and be her bestfriend but he needed to move on. He liked Marleen a lot and he knew that she was perfect for him. She pretty much was Jazmine with some differences. He had made up his mind, he was moving on.

* * *

 **AN: What you guys thinking? You all mad? Let me know by reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So some of you understood Chibi's true identiy lol. Yup I bassed her off of me, I wanted Jazmine to have a friend so in a way I put myself in the story. Chibi is inspired by me but she's not exactly me. Guys I appreciate the support so here is another chapter. I'm glad you all feel this like I do.**

 **I do not own a thing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

It was Huey's and Marleen's one year anniversary. She wanted this day to be special for her and him and honestly she felt ready to take the relationship to the next level. She wanted to be one with him, to feel connected body and soul. But will he feel the same? I mean what kind of boy doesn't want to have sex with their girl? But then again Huey is not a normal guy. Marleen sighed as she got ready for her date. Huey planned this one out since he knew that Marleen wanted him to be involved a little more when it came to their dates. Marleen was wearing a baby blue smock dress and white flats. Her hair was down and wavy, she left it in it's natural state. Her make up was natural and simple, she didn't want to over do it. The door bell rang. She grabbed her small white shoulder bag and raced down the stairs. She almost fainted when she saw the way he was dressed. He wore a white denim short sleeve dress shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of timberland boots, and to finish it off his big Afro was in a low ponytail. He held a single red rose and gave it to Marleen. The girl smiled.

"You look good." Huey said.

"You look sexy." She said, giving him a wink.

The boy blushed.

Marleen took the rose and smelled it. She loved flowers, especially their smell. She loved nature in general. They got into the car.

"So where are we going?" Marleen asked.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." He said as he kept driving.

It couldn't be the lake nor Charliy's since they were going in the opposite direction. Marleen smiled, she loved surprises, especially if they came from Huey.

* * *

It has been one year and eight months since she left Woodcrest. She managed to cope with her new life, as long as she obeys she could live. It had took a while but Jazmine was an all A student. She hadn't given up, she was going to get out of this fucked up town. Her education was the ticket out. She was going to get a scholarship to a college far from this town. Of course she still had to plan it all out but she still had a year for that. Jazmine and Chibi were both in the eleventh grade, summer break had just finished.

"Too bad we couldn't have any slumber parties. Is your uncle ok now or is he still sick?" Chibi asked.

Jazmine had to lie to the girl. She really does wish she could have slept over at her house but Jeremy would never part a day from his beloved sex slave.

"Yeah, hes very sick."

She wasn't lying, he was sick...in the head.

"You are such a sweet heart." Chibi said.

"I admire you a lot." She added.

Jazmine blushed, she never thought she could be admired by someone. If Chibi knew the truth...no she had to keep it away from her.

"What about I come over-"

"No!"

Chibi jumped, she was startled.

"I mean, I don't want you to catch what he has. Also my uncle is very strict and he wont allow me to bring people to the house."

The last part was true.

"Oh ok, well we should hang out one of these days. I've known you for four months and we haven't even hung out."

Jazmine frowned. She wanted to hang out, a lot. Maybe she could convince Jeremy to let her hang out with Chibi for a day. She had earned his trust, he knew she wouldn't get up and leave. Jazmine needed it to be like that other wise her plan wouldn't work. Slow and steady wins the race.

* * *

Jazmine ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, she was going to be extra good today since she wanted to hang out with Chibi. She walked up to her bed and read the instructions he left her. Today there was no skimpy outfit laid out, the note simply said 'surprise me.' Jazmine walked up to her dresser where she kept all the skimpy clothes he wanted her to wear. She pulled out a white sparkly bra with white laced panties and white pumps. She was going for a good girl vibe. Her make up was natural and her hair was straight and flowing down her back, almost to her butt. She waited for him to come home like he would usually do.

"I'm home." She heard him say.

She got up and waited for him to enter the room.

"Welcome home." She said with a bright smile.

"Wow, what's the special occasion? You look stunning, baby."

Jazmine walked up to him and got down on her knees.

"Someone is horny." He said as he leaned on the wall.

Jazmine needed a day away from this man so she was going to do anything to get what she wanted. She pleased him until he orgasamed. Jazmine licked him clean. She got up and whispered in his ear sexily, he was nearly going to orgasm again. He doesn't know what came over his niece but he wasn't going to complain. She was finally all his. Jeremy wanted to try a new position and she let him, it was weird for her but she had to do what she had to do. He had collapsed on the bed when he was done.

"That was amazing." He said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Jazmine rolled on top of him and began nibbling on his ear.

"Round two?" She whispered in his ear.

He was loving this.

Jazmine began riding him and after he relived himself inside of her she leaned forward and whispered "Can I hang out with my friend tomorrow?"

Jeremy was so dazed that he told her yes.

"Yes you earned it, but be home by seven."

Jazmine nodded, secretly smiling. One day away from him would be amazing.

"Round 3." He said as he flipped her over.

She hated doing these things but his trust was her ticket out.

* * *

"Wow Huey, it's amazing." Marleen said.

He had taken her to a green house full of flowers and different colored birds. Marleen smiled as the birds landed on her shoulders and stayed.

"They like you." Huey said as he took a picture with his phone.

"Huey I love it here." She said as she danced allover the place, the birds flying away.

He smiled. Huey had to admit that Marleen was amazing.

"Dance with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and twirled around the place with him.

Huey laughed, yup laughed. Marleen was surprised at first but she began laughing with him.

They had stayed there taking pictures of the flowers and birds for at least an hour. Now they were heading out to eat, Marleen didn't know where they were going but Huey did. He had reservations at a nice restaurant. It wasn't fancy or five star but it was nice and the food was good. When they arrived he helped her out the car and walked her in the restaurant arm in arm. She was so happy to have a man like him. The waiter showed them to their table and gave them a menu.

"It's so nice in here. How did you find these places?"

"Research." He simply said.

Marleen laughed, he always says that.

The waiter arrived with both their food. Marleen took a bite and fell in love instantly.

" . ." She said.

Huey smirked, he was glad she was liking it.

Marleen was eating a pasta primavera with grilled onions and chicken while Huey had a vegetarian dish which consisted of vegetables and fruits with a salad on the side.

"You want to try?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"I'm good."

Marleen smiled, she was having so much fun.

* * *

He parked in front of her house.

"Well goodnight he said."

This was her chance, her parents were gone for the night and she could be alone with him at last.

"Why don't you come in." She said.

"I need to get home Marleen. It's already late."

"Just for a little bit." She said.

He sighed but turned off his car and got out.

Marleen smiled as she got out the car herself.

"Just for a little while." He said, reminding her of her own words.

Marleen nodded but she knew that when it went down he wouldn't want to leave so soon. She opened her front door and walked in, Huey behind her. She turned on the lights.

"Where's your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Out, they wont be home till morning."

Huey began to understand what she had in mind now.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked him.

He shook his head. He understood her reasoning, yet he couldn't excuse himself and leave. Marleen poured herself some juice, she was nervous but ready. She wanted him to be her first time, she didn't care if his heart was else where. As long as his mind and body was on her than she was fine. Marleen walked closer to him and began kissing him, Huey kissed her back. It wasn't like their normal kiss this kiss was a little bit aggressive, it was like they were both fighting for dominance. Huey held her waist while Marleen hands were resting on his chest. She began unbuttoning his shirt while Huey's hands traveled underneath her dress and onto her butt. She moaned in his mouth when he squeezed it. His shirt was halfway off. They separated for air, Huey lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Huey." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and held the boy tight, she wanted him all to herself but she knew his heart wasn't meant for her. Huey in the other hand wanted her but he knew that he couldn't do this to her, he cared to much. He backed away.

"Huey?" Marleen questioned.

"I can't do this. I'm just taking advantage of you if I do."

"No! You can, I don't mind-"

"Marleen stop! I know you are better than that. I'm not going to take advantage of you, I care too much."

She lowered her head.

"I understand." She said in a shaky voice.

He knew she was about to cry. Unlike Jazmine she didn't like to cry in front of him so Huey left before her tears could fall. She bawled in her hands, she just wanted to be closer to him. She loves him too much. Hes going to be the death of her.

* * *

Jazmine wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans, she was meeting Chibi at the mall. Chibi approached her two minutes later. The girl was wearing a pink baby doll shirt with puffy sleeves, white leggings that had pink and red flowers on it, and white converse. Her hair was in a looping pigtail braid. Jazmine smiled when she saw her friend.

"You look adorable." She said.

She loved the two pink bows on each side of her braids. Chibi always wore braids, it was her signature hairstyle. They walked around the mall. All the guys started at Jazmine, two already tried to get her number. Chibi told them off for her and then they walked to a book store.

"Look Jazzy!" She said as she ran towards the manga section.

"The have the new volume of my lie in April." The girl said excitedly.

"My lie in April?" Jazmine asked, confused on what she was talking about.

Chibi nodded her head.

"Yep, It's a good manga and-"

"Manga?" Jazmine asked, even more confused.

Chibi started at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, Manga. Japanese comic books."

"I've never heard of it."

"What! No way. If you are going to be my friend then you need to know about all the Animes so we can discuss about it."

"Anime?"

Chibi faced palmed herself.

"Japanese cartoons." She said as she handed the first volume of Your Lie In April to Jazmine.

"Get it and read it tonight, then tell me what you thought of it."

Jazmine shrugged, she was happy to learn more about the girl. As they walked around they passed a Victoria Secret, this reminded Jazmine of what Jeremy said before she left.

" _Bring home a new set."_

Jazmine sighed.

"Can we go in real quick?" She asked Chibi.

"Sure." The girl said smiling.

Jazmine didn't want Chibi to see what she would buy so she waited till the girl was distracted before getting a matching pink and black set and paying for it. Jeremy was going to make sure he got his share today.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"It's embarrassing." Jazmine said.

"Oh, I understand."

They walked around the mall eating ice cream, last time she had this kind of fun was the few days before her parents died. Jazmine checked the mall clock, it was six o'clock. If she wanted to make it home in time she had to leave now. She was gaining Jeremy's trust and she couldn't ruin it now. Him trusting her was part of the plan.

"I need to get going. I'll see you at school."

"Wait, why so early? Lets hang a bit longer, my mom can drop you off."

"I'm sorry Chibi but I gotta go, let's do this again sometime."

And with that Jazmine left the mall and waited for the bus. She arrived home around 6:50. Jazmine walked in and headed to her bedroom, Jeremy was sitting on her bed.

"My baby is back." He cheered with his arms open.

Jazmine walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"What you buy?" He asked, referring to the Victoria Secret bag.

Jazmine was about to show him but he stopped her.

"Surprise me with it." He said before leaving.

Jazmine got up and placed the bag with the manga in her closet before changing into her new set.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Caesar. I want to move on but part of me will always wish to be with Jazmine. Marleen is amazing and she deserves someone better than me."

Caesar sighed as he listened to his friend on the other line.

"Huey it's normal for you to still have feelings for Jazmine but you using Marleen is just wrong. The girl is madly in love with you and you are slowly breaking her heart. You both reached a year just a few days ago and now your having second thoughts? Really I know you wanted to move on but you used her."

It was Huey's turn to sigh, he was right.

"Should I end it?"

"It's up to you, either way you break her heart. Look I gotta run, do what you feel is right. Peace." Caesar hung up the phone.

"Do what ever is right huh." Huey repeated.

Part of him wanted to stay with the girl and the other part didn't want to use her any longer. But shit,they just had their one year anniversary the other day. How fucked up is it leaving her now. Marleen really cared for him, hes the one that fucked up. Huey closed his eyes. After the day he decided to give up on Jazmine he stopped having the dream where Jazmine tried to tell him something. Instead he would dream about Jazmine turning into Marleen. What the hell was he to do? He really did fuck up.

* * *

 **AN: So Jazmine has not given up yet, she has a plan out. It might take a while but could she make it out? Maybe with the help of Chibi she can, or can she? Tune in for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Did I keep you all waiting long? Sorry about that. Here is chapter ten and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **I do not own the Boondocks.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ms. Dubois I would like to speak with you when class is over." Her math teacher said.

Jazmine didn't know if she should stay or ignore her request. School was going to be over soon and if she misses the bus then she's pretty much fucked. But her grades is what will help get out this shit hole town. Maybe she should tell the teacher that she was in a hurry, she did have seven minutes to get to the bus so maybe it wont be a problem. The bell rang dismissing everyone. Jazmine walked up to her teachers desk.

"So Jazmine your grades are fantastic but it's time to push yourself," She handed Jazmine a flyer.

"This is one of the hardest state test and if you pass with a eighty or higher you are definitely guaranteed a good scholarship. I'm going to be tutoring and helping students practice for this test, I highly suggest you join us. It's every Monday and Tuesday after school."

Jazmine read the flyer, she didn't know if she could do it since Jeremy would probably object to this.

"I'll see." Jazmine simply said and with that she headed outside and towards the bus.

She really needed a good scholarship, maybe she could bargain with her uncle. Chibi was waiting on the bus for her.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Mrs. Philip had to talk to me."

"About?"

"Well she said she will be tutoring soon for the state test and she invited me to join. She said if I get an eighty or higher then I'm garentied a good scholarship."

"Then do it Jazzy, I'm rooting for you."

Jazmine wanted to cry, it really did mean a lot having someone there for you. The bus took off.

"Tomorrow you want to come over at my house?" Chibi asked.

"I don't think I can Chibi."

Jazmine had to convince Jeremy to let her stay after school Monday and Tuesday so she definitely wasn't going to have time to convince him about hanging with Chibi.

"Well ok, we can do it next time."

Jazmine did feel bad, the only time the hung out was that one time. Jazmine stop was approaching so she gathered all her stuff.

"I'll see you Monday at school." She said before getting off and heading home.

As Jazmine walked she contemplated on how she was going to convince him, sex was definitely the key but she had to do it right and after make a deal with him. She walked in her room and got changed into the clothes that were laid out for her, which was a long see trough nightgown with no bra and white laced panties.

* * *

After days of thinking and Ignoring Marleen's calls, texts, and herself in general, Huey had made the decision to talk to her and letting her decide if they should split or not. Marleen was relived when he called her and told her to meet with him at Charliy's. She was wondering why he ignored her for a week but she forgot all about it when he called. She was currently walking to the restaurant/ arcade smiling and humming to herself. When she arrived she met with Huey and they sat down in a booth. Huey waited for her to settle down and order a drink before talking to her about the main problem.

"Where have you been this week? I've been calling you."

"I've been busy." He simply said.

Marleen frowned. She had saw him ignoring her at school.

"Then why would you ignore me?" She asked.

"I had a lot on my mind." Huey said, being honest.

Marleen sighed.

The waiter came back with her pink lemonade and his water.

"Well I forgive you, I'm just happy that you are here now." She said with a smile.

Huey frowned, he hated doing this to her but he had to talk to her otherwise things would be messed up.

"Marleen we need to talk."

The girl froze, she didn't like the sound of his words.

"About?" She asked, secretly worried.

"Marleen I'm happy with you, I truly am, but I can't help but feel like you deserve better-"

Was he going to break up with her? She was going to cry if he did.

"What are you saying Huey?"

Huey sighed.

"Look, I care for you and I don't want to hurt you anymore Marleen. Deep down I'm still in love with Jazmine. I'm trying to get over her, I truly am and I want to be with you and only you, but I feel like my mind will be somewhere else. I'm not breaking up with you, I leave that choice to you. I just want you to know that I'm trying but it's not easy and it might take years. Honestly I don't know if I'll ever get over her."

Marleen was definitely going to cry. She needed to think this over. Don't get her wrong she loves Huey, a lot, but this was a decision you couldn't make quickly. Marleen wiped her eyes before tears could fall.

"I need time to think." She simply said.

"Take your time." Huey said.

Marleen stood up and walked away, leaving Huey alone to himself.

* * *

Jeremy was relaxed, like he always was after sex. Jazmine had waited for this moment so she could ask him the million dollar question.

"Jeremy,can I stay Monday and Tuesday at school until four."

Jeremy's relaxed expression turned into an angry one.

"Why the hell do you want to stay out that late?"

"School related things." Jazmine simply said.

"Fuck school, I'll support you. You don't need that filth you just go there to pass time when I'm at work."

Jazmine frowned, she needed this education. She swallowed, afraid of the words that were about to leave her mouth.

"I'll make you a deal, if I can stay out until four then when I come back you can do what ever you want with me, even punish me." She shivered at the last thought.

"Even punish you?"

Jazmine nodded and Jeremy smirked.

"Deal, every Monday and Tuesday it is." He said as he laid her back down and commenced to round five.

Anything to get out.

* * *

Marleen cried in her pillow. She had no idea what to do and she hated it that he gave the choice to her. She knew deep down that he belonged to Jazmine but she still had hope, maybe he would eventually fall for her and forget Jazmine. But she knew it was highly unlikely. Marleen scrolled through her Iphone 5 looking at the pictures she had taken when they went on their last date. She cried even more when she thought of their last interaction in her house and him rejecting her. What should she do? Leave? Stay? She had no idea. She knew Cindy wasn't on her side but she never told the girl and she didn't want to call Caesar since he was also Huey's best friend. She had to figure this one on her own unfortunately.

* * *

Monday came fast. Jazmine was walking home, the next bus would be coming around six and Jeremy rather her walk home than wait for it. Walking from the school to the house takes almost an hour, fifty minutes to be exact, by the time she be back she'd be so tired but she had to suck it up. She had made a deal, a sacrifice. Tutoring was a step closer to her escape. She was halfway home and she didn't know how to feel about that. Part of her was glad that she was almost done with walking but the other part of her wished that she still had a few more miles to go. She was scared. What was he planing to do with her? There was no point on being scared, she made this decision own her own. Jazmine could see the two story white house from here. They lived on top of a hill with a few neighbors at the bottom. Jazmine climbed until she reached the drive way, she stopped to breath in and out. She continued walking, her legs trembling. Jazmine opened the door and announced that she was home. She climbed up the stairs and entered the bedroom, Jeremy was nowhere to be seen but there was a note on the bed.

 _ **Come to my room naked.**_

This was new, they never did it in his room. Jazmine undressed and headed to his room.

* * *

Marleen had not spoken to Huey since Friday, she still had not made a decision but until then she was going to ignore him. Huey understood and respected her decision so he didn't bother her.

"It's Monday and you still haven't talked to him or made a decision?" Cindy said.

Marleen shook her head.

"I'm still thinking Cin. I love him,a lot, but I don't know what to do."

"Well-"

"Please I don't want advice. I know you secretly wish I broke up with him so he can be with Jazmine."

Cindy swallowed wondering how she knew this.

"I'm not stupid Cin, I've seen the looks on your face when I talked about me and him. I'm not mad but I wish you were there to support me truly. Caesar is but I don't want to get him involved since he is Huey's best friend."

Marleen covered her face with her hands.

"God I'm clueless."

Cindy frowned. She wished she could help her friend out but she was right, she did wish that they'd break up. Marleen was and will always be the replacement of Jazmine Dubois and deep down she knew this herself.

"I'm just a replacement." She whispered.

* * *

Jazmine laid on Jeremy's bed tied up and blind folded. He had placed duct tape on her mouth so she wouldn't yell or make any sort of sound. He was being rough with her, causing her to bleed. She hated it when he violated her like this but she tried to make it trough the pain. He had penetrated her in both areas, he was violating her from behind at the moment. Jazmine could feel his hand inside of her while his other half was inside her backside. He moved his hands violently and rapidly, this is what caused her to bleed, Jazmine was very sensitive.

"You like that don't you baby."

Jazmine cried, he couldn't see her tears since the blindfold covered her eyes.

"You are so tight, damn I love doing this to you." Jeremy said as he licked his lips.

Jazmine's screeches were muffled up by the duct tape.

'Bear through it Jazmine, once you get a scholarship you are out of here.' She repeated in her head.

She felt Jeremy pull himself out of her. He ripped the tape off her mouth,leaving a stinging red mark. Jeremy forcefully opened Jazmine's mouth with his hands and shoved himself in her mouth, the sixteen year old choked. Jazmine squirmed around, hoping he would pull out of her mouth and let her catch her breath but he didn't, instead he shoved deeper. Jazmine could feel her tears stinging in her eyes. He finally pulled out and she gagged. She couldn't take this anymore she wanted out and fast. What has she done to deserve this? Shes been nice and respectful, always, so why? Why was all she could think. She felt his seed land on the side of her mouth then she heard him leave. She thought he was going to be back but it had been five minutes and she was still tied up and blind folded. She called out for him but he wasn't coming so she tried to untie herself. After another five minutes she had gotten herself free and removed her blind fold. She noticed that Jeremy was standing there watching her. Was he there the whole time? He wanted to see her struggle. Jazmine quickly wiped the tears from her face before he could pin her down and rape her again.

* * *

 **AN: So it was pretty short but I hope it was worth the wait. I'm going to be working on the next chapter of HSF so the next chapter of this will have to be put on hold since it's been a while since I've updated that story. Please review I really appreciate them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I updated my other story so now I'm able to post this chapter and make all you guys happy especially you Kel, I know you wanted to kill me when I teased you with the sneak peek on snap chat. I hope you all enjoy this, I enjoyed writing this one since it's filled with so much... suspense haha.**

 **I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

A week had passed since Huey gave the choice to Marleen. The girl still had not made a decision but she stopped ignoring Huey. They would greet each other and have small talk, but that was it. Marleen was still mad at him but she didn't want to act like a child. She was walking home alone, she had missed the bus since she had a few things she needed to attend to after school. Marleen usually rode home with Huey but since they weren't on the best terms she was walking home. As she walked a black corolla stopped next to her. The driver's side window came down.

"Hey Marleen, do you need a ride?"

It was Jackson Finister, one of the popular guys. Marleen didn't like him since he was stuck up and an asshole to everyone he met.

"No thank you." She said as she kept walking.

He followed her with his car.

"Aww come on, aren't you tired from walking?"

"I'm fine." She said, she was starting to get aggravated.

She knew what he truly wanted from her, she had overheard him and his friends talking in the hallway.

" _Hey man you've pretty much slept with all the girls in this school." One guy said._

" _Not really he still hasn't slept with a few of them." Another guy said._

" _But with most he has." The same guy from before said._

 _Jackson laughed._

" _I would love to get into Marleen's pants, she sexy as hell." He said._

" _Hell yeah, her ass so round. Too bad she dating that Huey Freeman guy."_

" _I heard they broke up." A blonde boy said._

" _Really?" Jackson asked._

 _They headed towards her direction so Marleen walked away before they could see her._

"Come on honey get in, I'll take good care of you."

Marleen ignored him, walking faster down the side walk.

Jackson parked his car and got out of it. He grabbed Marleen's wrist tightly.

"Let go." She demanded, she was scared.

"Hop inside the car." He said.

"No." She said as she tried to loosen his grip but he tighten it.

"Let go of me." She said as she winced in pain.

He began dragging her to his car.

"Help! Help!" She yelled out, but no one was around.

Marleen kicked the boy causing him to fall, bringing her down as well. She didn't know much but she knew enough to defend herself. She punched him with her free hand.

"Let go!" She yelled.

He let go but only to pin both her hands above her head.

She kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall over in pain.

"You bitch!" He said as he tackled her down as she tried to get up.

He managed to pick her up and throw her in the back seat. He began fumbling with her belt as he held both her hands down with his hand. She kicked and kicked but he wouldn't stop. Was this how she was going to loose her innocents?

"Help!" She yelled again.

"Shut up." He said as he got her jeans down and tried to remove her panties.

Marleen squirmed around as he tried to pull them down.

"Stop moving." He said.

She kicked once more, this time hitting him square in the face. She got up and tried to crawl to the other door but he grabbed her by the legs and dragged her back to him, removing her underwear as he did so. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. Marleen began to cry,she shut her eyes waiting for the pain but surprisingly she felt nothing. Instead she could hear the boy cry out in pain. She turned around and was shocked when she saw Huey hitting the white boy furiously in the face. If he keeps hitting him like this Jackson will die, she was scared for Huey not for the boy who tried to rape her. She didn't want him killing someone who was worthless and then going to jail for it.

"Huey stop!" She said as she ran towards him.

"Please stop, hes worthless." She said but he ignored her.

Jackson was bleeding pretty bad.

"PLEASE STOP!" She yelled as she jumped in front of Huey.

Huey stopped midway, inches away from her face.

"Please Huey hes not worth going to jail for! I don't want to loose you more. I love you so much!" She said as she cried, for the first time in front of Huey.

Huey swallowed.

"Marleen..."

She cried even more and Huey became angrier when he realized that her jeans were pulled down and her panties were were pulled down halfway, exposing her pubic area. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Marleen, I should have been with you. I should have driven you home."

Marleen shook her head as she cried, she didn't want Huey to blame himself. Jackson tried to stand but he failed miserably.

"You better not tell anyone that Huey hit you, If you keep your mouth shut I'll keep mine shut."

"Marleen? No we need to tell-"

"So they can arrest you? You know how the police is!"

Huey looked down, she was right.

"Besides I'm fine, he didn't have the chance to...you know..."

Huey was grateful when he heard this. She was still pure.

He kissed her on the lips softly.

Marleen was confused but happy that he did that.

"I love you! I just love you and Jazmine in different ways."

Marleen nodded.

"I understand that but I want to be by your side."

She had made her decision.

* * *

Jazmine limped to her room, he had made it a routine to violate her in his room. Things had gotten worse since he had found new ways to torment and violate her body with. She cried once she was in her closet. This was for her escape but she still couldn't handle it. It was as if things had went to how they were before. She wouldn't be surprised if Martha came back to hit her as well. It had been a week since she had stated tutoring and getting abused again. She contemplated if she should just give up on tutoring so he would be gentle, well somewhat gentle, with her again. But she decided against it since Tutoring was part of her escape. Jazmine wiped her face and began getting dressed again. It was that time of the month for her but he didn't care, he still wanted to violate her like he always does. She was cramping very bad, she hasn't had her period for a long time. They came to her a few months after turning sixteen. She was really scared now since she could definitely get pregnant. He would still come inside of her even after knowing that she was fertile. Jazmine didn't know much about sex until she began experiencing it herself, all she knew was that the sperm could get you pregnant. She learned more after reading a few health and science books, she was scared that she would become pregnant was on the pill but she still was scared. Her period was a good and bad sign to her. Good because it assured her that she was not expecting and bad because since she has it she can now get pregnant. She held her stomach in pain, Jeremy was extra violent with her today. She began to drift off, exhausted. She hoped that a nap would help her body recover.

" _No, please!" She begged but it was no use._

" _Not here." She said as she softly cried._

 _Jeremy was clamming her his on the hill she and Huey had climbed as kids._

She woke up in a daze, this was the second time she had this dream/nightmare.

"It was just a dream Jazmine, a horrible dream." She whispered to herself.

She looked at her phone, a pink Nokia Lumia Jeremy had bought her. He had hid her white I phone that her parents had bought for her on Christmas. He monitored her phone by using an app on his phone, he didn't tell her this but she knew he was that's why she was cautious with it. It was currently four in the morning, Jeremy was definitely sleeping. She got out of her closet and headed downstairs and out her backyard. She had begun taking late night walks while Jeremy slept. She needed fresh air. If Jeremy found out she was definitely going to be in a lot of trouble, she hoped he wouldn't. Jazmine would have loved to watch the sunrise but she had to get back since this was about the time Jeremy would wake up. She went back into her closet and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Months passed, Jackson did not press charges on Huey and in return they did not press charges on him. Of course when Huey would see him in the hallway,or any where else, he would glare at him as if to say 'try that shit again and you're dead'. On the other hand Marleen and Huey were doing a lot better than before. Cindy had decided to support them one hundred percent, Marleen and her had talked a few moths back.

" _I know and I understand Jazmine was and will always be your best friend, I know that you will always want her to be with Huey since you will always want to support her, And I know It's hard for you to accept that she is gone. But I would still appreciate it if you gave me a chance. I would like you, and everyone else, to stop comparing me to her as well. Ok we might have a few similarities but in the end we are different. I'm not asking you to forget about Jazmine, all I'm asking you to do is to give me a chance as Marleen Cross not 'The replacement for Jazmine Dubois'."_

 _Cindy blinked a few times, she was dumbfounded._

" _Mar." She managed to let out before falling silent like before._

 _Marleen stared at the floor, she was glad she was having this talk with the girl but at the same time she was nervous as began to speak again._

" _I'm sorry Mar. I always considered you my friend so don't think that I hate you because I don't. It's just that, like you said, Jazmine is my best friend. She loved Huey for six years and she always confined to me about her progress with him. So when she moved and you came into our life I was shocked and a bit mad you had managed to win him over in a few months when it took Jazmine seven years and she still had not made progress." Cindy said, not knowing about Jazmine's kiss good bye with Huey._

 _Marleen nodded._

" _But at the same time you are right Marleen. It is time to give you a chance and no you are not and will never be Jazmine."_

 _Marleen smiled._

" _So..."_

" _I support you and Huey, but don't let me down."_

 _Marleen squealed and hugged her friend._

Huey was driving her home at the moment, he had made it his virtue to always accompany her places after the whole thing with Jackson happened. Marleen didn't mind, she loved the attention he gave her. She had noticed that Huey was paying more attention to her and his mind was always focused on her. He did have a couple of moments where he would drift off and think of something else, but most of the time it was her he paid attention to. She was happy that everything was better than before. Don't get her wrong, Huey and Marleen were in a good relationship but after they got back together it was like they had started from anew. Huey parked in front of her house. There was a moment of silence before Marleen spoke.

"Do you want to come in? Don't worry my mom is home." She said.

Huey smirked but shook his head.

"I can't, I need to get a ton of things done today." He said referring to the homework and chores Grandad had left for him and Riley, he had went on a trip with a girl he had met online.

Marleen nodded and as she was about to get out the car Huey pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled on his lips.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Marleen said dreamily, his kisses always took her breath away.

She walked into her house humming the song Take my breath away by Berlin, the song from Top Gun.

"Someone is happy today. Did you and Huey go on a date?" Her mother asked as she swept the living room floor.

"Something like that." Marleen simply said as she kept humming and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Chibi sat next to Jazmine eating a sandwich, they were on the practice foot ball field today since the roof top was locked.

"What's wrong Jazzy? You are awfully quiet today and you didn't even touch your food. Are you sick?"

"No Chibi I'm good, just not hungry."

Chibi eyed her friend down, knowing something was definitely wrong. She had know the girl for eleven months now so she could tell when something was wrong or bothering her. She had noticed that Jazmine would always jump or try to avoid talking about her uncle as well. She even noticed how she would shut her idea down when she asked if she could go over. At first she thought it was because her uncle is strict but now she is starting to question if something is wrong.

"Is everything good at home?" She asked.

Jazmine flinches, she wonders why Chibi would ask such a question. Does she know something.

"W-w-why you ask?" Jazmine asked nervously.

"I just have this feeling that it's not."

"Everything is fine. It's just hard, since my aunt left my uncle he's been depressed and I have to deal with his crying and stuff." Jazmine lied.

Chibi nodded, believing the story.

"I've just been stressed." Jazmine added.

"Ok, but If you need anything you can count on me." Chibi said.

Jazmine smiled weakly, she really was grateful to have her by her side but she still missed her old friends.

"What's wrong now?" Chibi asked.

"I miss my friends back home." Jazmine said, this time being honest.

Chibi frowned but then smiled.

"I'll tell you what, when we graduate my present to you is going to be two tickets back to Woodcrest."

Jazmine smiled.

"My friends would love you."

Both the girls laugh but they stop when the bell rings.

"Well that's our cue." Chibi said before getting up and helping Jazmine stand up.

As they walked Chibi noticed that Jazmine was limping.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

Jazmine was confused at first but then she realized what the girl was talking about.

"I twist my ankle yesterday, but don't worry about it."

Chibi frowned, her ankle looked fine. She knew that Jazmine had lied to her but she dismissed it and kept walking.

* * *

Jazmine crawled to her closet, she couldn't walk not after what he did to her. She closed her closet and whimpered in pain as she slowly got dressed. Jeremy had a meeting and he would be gone all night so he had made sure to get his share in before leaving. She rubbed the tears away as she tried to forget about the things he had done to her this time. It was definitely worst than last time or the times before that. Martha had pimped her out once but that still wasn't as bad as the things Jeremy did today. He tortured her not only sexually but mentally and physically. He abused her the whole time and he had taped it for his enjoyment. Jazmine was now wearing her navy blue cheekies underwear and a loose white tank top. She wrote on her wall, it had been a while since she had done this.

"Torture"

She cried even more when she read the word out loud. She needed to leave right now. She grabbed a bag and threw in a few things and her wallet. She was going back home, back to Woodcrest.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think about this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one a lot and I hope you guys did too as you read it. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So here is chapter 12, let's get started.**

 **I Do Not Own The Boondocks.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

Was this the right thing to do? If she got caught her whole plan could be ruined. No, she needed to escape. This was not the life she deserved. Jazmine walked out of the front door, Jeremy was going to be out for a bit since he had a meeting at the office he worked at. This gave her enough time to escape. The run-away looked at a photo of her parents that she conserved in her wallet.

"You guys don't have to worry about me anymore." she said as she ran.

Jazmine began thinking about the way her friends would react at her return. Cindy would jump up and down and then they would have a sleep over to catch up on all the drama she had missed, Caesar would squeeze her so tightly that her eye balls would probably pop out of her head, Riley would probably treat her like she never left and act like he doesn't care that she is back but then secretly smile and cheer when she was distracted, and Huey. Huey... well... she honestly did not know how her best friend would react. She was glad though, glad that she was leaving this fucked up town. Jazmine thought about the times when Martha and Jeremy abused her, she had no good memories, well except the ones with Chibi. The girl was her only friend and Jazmine did feel horrible for leaving with out saying a proper goodbye, but she needed to leave. Chibi had a life and opportunity but Jazmine didn't. She had walked for almost an hour and finally she had made it to the bus station. The girl smiled as she looked at the red lights that illuminated the word 'Bus'. As she walked into the station two officers stopped her.

"Exscuse me miss, aren't you a bit to young to be out at this time?" A fat cop asked, she thought he looked familiar.

"I have a ticket." Jazmine said as she tried to lie her way out.

The other officer eyed her down, probably not believing a word she said.

"Hey aren't you Jeremy's niece?" He asked.

The fat officer began to laugh.

"Oh I bet you were trying to escape, man when Jeremy finds out."

Jazmine turned to run but before she could get away the fat one grabbed her wrist. She knew who he was now by his touch. She shivered when she remembered the way he had violated her body. He was the first man Martha had pimped her to. Jazmine began to cry as she tried to get away. She had messed up, why did she leave? She should have just stayed and went on with her plan.

"Let's take her to the station." The other officer said.

This truly was a small fucked up town.

* * *

Jeremy was pissed as hell when he got the call from officer Cooper.

" _We caught your niece trying to sneak on a bus at the station."_

" _What! When?" Jeremy asked but he knew when this could have happened._

" _Around ten." The man said._

" _I'll be there in a few." Jeremy said before hanging up._

He was going to punish her for trying to escape, didn't she know that she was his property? The man greeted**his teeth and clutched the staring wheel as he drove to the police station. He arrived after a few more minutes of driving, there was no need to fill any paper work since all he had to do was talk to officer cooper and leave with Jazmine.

"Where is she?" Jeremy asked when he stepped inside Cooper's office.

"We placed her in a temporary cell for now." He said.

"Well go get her so we can leave."

Cooper shook his head.

"I want to make a deal with you Jeremy."

Jeremy scowled but listened to what the man had to say.

"As you know your wife had promised me two more fucks with the pretty young thing, so I want my two turns with your niece."

"No." He stated as he was about to leave and get Jazmine but Cooper stopped him.

"You cant have her back until I don't sign a release form. And guess what, I could fuck her all night in her cell. The other officers don't care what happens to the prisoners. Jeremy was getting angrier with the fat middled aged man but he knew that he was indeed right. He was going to punish her even more for putting him in this position.

"Fine."

Cooper smirked.

"I will call you." He said as he signed the forms and handed them to Jeremy.

Jeremy walked up to where Jazmine was being kept. Her legs went week when she saw the look on her uncle's face, she began to cry since she knew he was going to hurt her.

* * *

Jazmine flew on the floor from the slap Jeremy had given her. He didn't even wait to abuse her. As soon as they entered he slapped her as hard as he could. The girl literately got the wind knocked out of her, she was lucky that she had not lost a tooth from the blow to her face. She tried to stand but he kicked her in the stomach, this caused her to fall back down and on to her back.

"Why the fuck where you out in the first place?!"

Jazmine cried as she tried to back away but he stomped on her leg. The girl screamed in agony.

"You were trying to escape weren't you?"

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up the stairs, not caring that her head was hitting the railing on the way up. He threw her on his bed, causing Jazmine to hit her head on the bed post and passing out.

When the girl woke up she saw a man standing over her, at first she was scared but calmed down when she understood he was a doctor.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The man asked.

Jazmine groaned in pain.

"Well it's understandable, that must have been quiet a fall you had. I bandaged you up but you do have a broken leg so I would go to the hospital for that. Luckily you don't have a concussion, at least I don't think, well still go to the hospital.

Jeremy walked in and the doctor told him the same thing before leaving. Jeremy walked him out and soon after headed up to his room where Jazmine was laying on his bed.

Jazmine flinched when he got closer to her and sat next to her.

"I didn't want to hurt you but you left me no choice baby, I needed to teach you a lesson so you would never try again."

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You belong to me and only me."

She cried the whole night as he ''made love to her''.

* * *

Jazmine had missed a whole month of school since she was recovering from her black eye, busted lip, and broken leg. She had a few more injuries, like bruises and cuts, that needed time to heal as well. That was the worst month she had ever experienced, Jeremy made sure to remind her that she had no escape. Jazmine was finally allowed to go to school, Jeremy had wanted to enroll her out completely but she had managed to beg him and bribe him to keeping her enrolled. She wasn't going to try that again, no, instead she will follow her original plan, what she should have done in the first place. Chibi ran to her as soon as she saw the girl.

"Where have you been? It's been a month! Why where you gone?" Chibi said, asking a bunch of questions all at once.

"Things came up." Jazmine simply said, she just wanted to forget this past month and enjoy her Jeremy free time.

Chibi blinked a few times.

"Things like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jazmine said, getting defensive.

"Jazmine you were gone for a month! I deserve to know."

"Leave me alone!" Jazmine yelled as she ran away from her friend, leaving the girl standing there in a daze.

Chibi just wanted to know why her only friend was missing for a whole month, she didn't want to aggravate the girl the way she did. Should she chase her, the girl thought. She decided against it, she had done enough.

Jazmine cried on the roof top, she just wanted to forget about the way he used her body while she couldn't move, or the way he would hit her when she would cry, or the way he would make her bleed and leave her in pain. She wanted to forget all of it, but Chibi had to insist. Jazmine knew that her friend was just concerned but she wished that Chibi would stop insisting and drop the conversation. Jazmine wiped the tears from her eyes. She thought of how she reacted and she felt bad since Chibi was the only one that cared about her in this hell hole of a town. The bell had rung but Jazmine did not feel like attending class, she'll skip first period.

* * *

Huey and Marleen sat by the lake basking in the sun. Marleen was wearing a pink coat, it was starting to get cold since winter was approaching. The girl shivered when a gust of wind passed by.

"Are you cold?" Huey asked her.

"Just a little bit, but I'm fine."

Huey removed his coat and handed it to his freezing girlfriend.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as she placed his coat on.

Huey shook his head.

"Nah, I'm wearing this sweater and scarf so I'm good."

It was starting to get even colder since the sun was going down. They watched the sunset and after that they headed back to Woodcrest. They had stopped to get some hot chocolate.

"Ah, I really needed this." Marleen exclaimed as she sipped the drink.

Huey had ordered a simple black coffee, the hot chocolate was too sweet for him or at least that's what he claims. Marleen smiled as she watched Huey sipping on his drink.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked smirking.

"You silly." She said as she laughed.

Everything was good and she was happy.

It was almost midnight when Huey dropped Marleen off. Her parents were gone for the night, they were both on a business trip like usual. She wanted to try again, she wanted him and only him. Huey had understood that she was going to invite him in, so he parked his car and they headed towards her front door. Marleen opened the door, letting Huey in and then herself. She closed it behind her and locked it. Huey sat on her couch while she headed into to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for her and him. She was nervous since she was scared that he would reject her again and they'd break up. Things were good between her and him so should she risk it? She couldn't tell what the boy was thinking, this made her even more scared than before. She sipped on the bottle of Aquafina. Huey looked around the house nervously. He knew what Marleen was thinking but he wasn't sure what to do. Yeah he liked her, and possibly loves her, but he still didn't want to use her. He wanted it to be special for her. Marleen fiddled with the bottle as she watched Huey looking all over the room.

"Huey." She said.

There was something about the way she had said his name that made him more nervous and also got him excited all at the same time.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Marleen looked down at the feet but then back at him.

"I want you to make me yours, officially."

Huey swallowed.

"Marleen...I.."

The girl frowned, had she messed up?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She said as she got up to walk away but Huey grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

"Marleen I do want you but I dont want it like this. I want it to be special for you and I want you to be ready as well."

"Dont you get it Huey? You are special to me so it's going to be a special moment regardless. Hell we could have sex in a bathroom and I would still find that moment special. As long as I'm with you Huey I feel special. I love you and I'm ready, I truly am."

Huey was taken back by what she was saying. The girl sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said as she placed her lips on his.

Soon after Huey was kissing her back. One thing led to another. Huey had carried her up to her room, never breaking the kiss they were both sharing. Marleen took his shirt off and Huey did the same with her's. He sucked on her neck as she moaned his name. She was finally getting what she had dreamed of for so long. Nothing could make her happier. Huey pulled her pants down, Marleen sat on her bed in nothing but her bra and underwear. In the other hand Huey was still wearing his pants, Marleen quickly fixed that. Huey stared at her causing the girl to blush.

"You truly are pretty." He said as he stared into her deep green eyes.

Marleen smiled and closed her eyes when he kissed her. He began to slowly slide her bra strap down and kissing her shoulder. Marleen shivered at his touch. He looked at her in concern but she smiled at him, letting him know that she was fine and he should continue. Her hands traveled all over his chest as she breathe in his scent. Huey looked at her in a way that said "Are you sure you want to continue?" but Marleen quickly looked at him in a way that said "Yes Huey, now please continue."

The boy smiled and unhooked her bra but he didn't remove it quite yet. He kissed her once again and cupped her right breast. Marleen moaned at the touch. Huey placed small kisses on her jaw and then removed her bra. Marleen didn't have big breast, unlike Jazmine who was almost a D cup, but she still looked good with her B cup breast. Huey must have thought the same since he couldn't stop starring at them.

"Are they... ugly?" Marleen asked, insecure of her body.

Huey shook his head.

"No their beautiful, you're beautiful."

Marleen blushed again but recovered when he placed his mouth on her left breast. She was ready for him to claim her his.

"Huey I'm ready." She moaned in his ear.

This almost drove him over board, but he regained himself fairly quickly. He placed his hand in her underwear, he could feel how excited she was.

"Huey." She moaned.

He removed her panties and then removed his boxers, he couldn't wait any longer either. He entered her slowly since he knew this was her first time. Marleen scrunched her eyes but bared through it as he slowly slid in. Huey sat there for a minute, waiting for Marleen to regain herself. She nodded and he began thrusting back and forth. The pain soon turned into pleasure and Marleen couldn't help but moan out in ecstasy. They were finally making love for the first time.

* * *

 **AN: Raise your hand if you hate me right now lol. So what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So it's 4:37 am and here I am posting this since I know you all have been waiting lol. I could be sleeping but I love you all and I want to make you guys happy so here it is, finally, chapter 13. I hope I caught any mistakes but like I said I'm tired so if there's any typos just ignore them. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own The Boondocks**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 13**

The sun rose from the sky and shone brightly, this caused Marleen to awaken from her slumber. She had an amazing dream last night,she smiled as she thought of it. It was about her and Huey getting intimate for the first time. To her it felt so real, in fact it still feels like he is laying next to her. She turned to her side and was surprised to find someone sleeping next to her. She removed the sheets and was surprised when she saw Huey sleeping soundly. So it wasn't a dream after all? Huey and her had made love. Marleen crawled closer to her sleeping boyfriend and laid her head on his chest. Huey slowly woke up and smiled when he saw Marleen.

"Good morning." He said gruffly, but in a way it still sounded sexy.

"Good Morning Huey." She said sweetly.

They were both still naked but they did not care, why should they?

"How did you sleep?" Marleen asked.

"Good, you?"

She smiled.

"Greatly."

Marleen leaned in to kiss Huey but stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" She asked worriedly.

Huey looked at his phone.

"Almost eight."

"Get dressed! My parents should be back anytime now."

Huey quickly got up and placed his boxers while Marleen looked for her underwear and bra. At that moment Marleen heard the front door open.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed as she placed her shirt on.

Huey was dressed and Marleen was as well.

"Look I'll say you just came ok." She said as she tried to get rid of any evidence from last night.

Marleen and Huey had managed to make the bed up and Marleen had time to fix herself a bit so it seemed like she had been awake for a while. Her mother walked in and saw Huey siting on her bed and Marleen by her desk.

"Hello Huey, nice to see you. Did you come to get Marleen?"

"Yeah, I surprised her this morning." He said, being a smooth liar.

Mrs. Cross smiled.

"Well that sounds nice." She said.

"Where's dad?" Marleen asked.

"He's on his way, he should be back soon."

Marleen smiled since she was glad that her father wasn't the one that had made it to the house first. He would have probably killed her and Huey. Mrs. Cross left and Marleen got up.

"You should probably wait downstairs as I get ready."

Huey nodded and headed to the living room.

* * *

Huey had dropped Marleen at Cindy's house since he had to go to work. It would have been suspicious if they had not left together so he had to take her somewhere since he couldn't leave her at his home or bring her to work with him. Cindy greeted the girl at the front door.

"Don't worry Huey, I will take good care of her. You can go on now." Cindy said as she dragged Marleen inside and closed the door. Huey frowned but quickly recovered and headed back to his car to drive off.

"So what up gurl?" Cindy asked.

They sat in her room. Cindy had the biggest house out of them all. Her mother was a model and her father was a famous reporter, Marleen would always see him when she watched the news. The girl barely came to Cindy's home, Cindy was the one that was mostly at her place. The room was the size of a master bedroom. It had tile floor and a big king sized bed. The decoration consisted of a giant basketball hoop on the top of her door, a basketball lamp on her black dresser, a giant carpet that was shaped as a basketball,she had a corner full of video games and a ps4 and exbox1, to finish it off she had a bunch of posters of rapers and NBA players on her wall. Her walls were not a certain color, no, instead they were a bunch of graffiti designs, probably Riley's work. Marleen found this cool. Cindy was currently shooting hoops while Marleen sat on the girl's bed.

"Not much just had the best night last night." Marleen said dreamily.

Cindy kept dribbling.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well...Huey and I... had...you know..."

Cindy stopped mid shot and turned to face her friend.

"No...you guys..."

The girl nodded.

Cindy blinked a few times before running to her friend and tackling her.

"How it happen?" The girl asked.

"Tell me now!" She demanded.

Marleen laughed.

"Calm down girl, damn, well.."

She explained everything with out being so descriptive.

"I can't believe it. Huey ain't a pussy as virgin nigga anymore, this some shit bruh."

Marleen laughed even more at her comment.

"And I'm not a thirsty ass virgin anymore."

Both the girls laughed at that comment.

* * *

Her uncle had stopped beating on her, he figured that she had learned the lesson and quit, but the nightmare wasn't over. He was still rough with her and he could care less if she felt uncomfortable or in pain. Jazmine had skipped class for a few days before realizing she needed to attend otherwise she would be stuck here with her uncle. Jazmine thought of that outcome and what she would do if it happened. She began crying at the thought of killing herself, she never wants to go there but if she gets stuck here she doesn't know what else to do. 'No Jazmine, stop thinking like that! You will make it out.' She thought to herself. Jeremy pushed her to the side, like she was an object, when he was done with her. She was an object. To him she was his play thing. Jeremy left and Jazmine cried as she trembled on the bed alone. After regaining herself she got dressed and walked back to her room and into her closet. She has been starving herself. She wanted to punish herself, if only she had not tried to escape. It had been a week now since she has eaten but she doesn't care. The punishment from Jeremy wasn't enough. She had jeopardized her whole plan, damn she was lucky that she had convinced Jeremy to keep her in school.

"Jazmine!" He called out.

She didn't answer, she was hoping that he wouldn't find her but she knew that he knew where she was.

The closet door opened.

"Someone is here for you." He said.

The fat man smiled behind him, she recognized him and began backing up but was stopped by the wall.

Jeremy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

"I hate to do this since you are only mine but Mr. Cooper and I did make a deal so it's fair that I keep it." He said and then pushed Jazmine on her bed.

Jeremy then left, closing the door behind him.

"Well let's begin sweety."

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to him.

Jazmine cried as she remembered what this man did to her last time and what he will do to her now.

Why did she try to escape?

* * *

Chibi was worried about her friend but every time she tried to ask Jazmine what was on her mind she was cut off or pushed away completely.

"Look Jazmine I just want to help but-"

"Look ,Chibi, stay out of my business!"

"Jazmine, stop being hard headed and tell me what has been up! This is not the first time you act aloof like this. Is everything at home good?"

Jazmine was thinking, should she just tell her friend everything or leave it like it is.

The girl sighed, she wasen't going to tell her since she dident want to worry her and start things that could jeopardize her plan again.

"Chibi I'm fine, I'm just stressed."

"You've used that excuse before Jazzy!" The girl said, she wasn't buying it so easily.

Jazmine sighed again, she wished Chibi would forget about it already. Don't get her wrong she did appreciate that someone still cared for her but at the same time Chibi's worrying was getting in the way.

"Chibi,I promise you, everything is fine."

The girl frowned.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Chibi eyed her down one last time before nodding her head and dropping the conversation. Jazmine sighed in relief. After school Jazmine went to tutoring since it was Monday. Chibi had joined too, she said the reason she joined was so she could study and get better but the real reason was because Jazmine was there. Chibi had a 4.0 GPA, now what does that tell you? Jazmine took notes of what her teacher was saying and explaining. Tutoring was truly helping not only for her escape but her grades too. She had went from a high C to a low A in all her classes. She could probably miss four days of school and still have a great grade. Chibi looked bored and Jazmine knew why. These were things she knew by heart, Jazmine wishes she was as smart as her friend.

"Tomorrow we'll go over geometry and algebra problems." Her teacher said.

Jazmine grabbed her things and headed out of the class with Chibi right behind her. The girl looked like a little lost puppy every time she was next to Jazmine.

"How are you getting home?" Chibi asked.

"Walking."

"What! Don't you live a bit far."

Jazmine nodded as she headed outside the school.

Chibi knew that Jazmine lived far away but she didn't know where she lived exactly.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked.

Should she get one or just walk? Well she would love the ride but she wouldn't want Chibi knowing where she lived and snooping around. She sighed in frustration.

"I love the offer but I'm going to decline."

"Why? It saves you a lot of time."

"I like walking."

She actually did and besides she dident want to hurry up home where she was probably going to get rapped by Mr. Cooper again. Chibi frowned.

"Ok Jazzy." She said.

Her ride was already waiting at the pick-up/drop-off area.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she waved and got in her car.

Jazmine smiled and waved back.

She watched the car drive off and then continued walking.

* * *

Huey had just gotten off work, today had been pretty long and he was just glad to be done. Cindy had taken Marleen home hours ago as well. He turned on the radio to a station that played old school hip hop, at the moment they were playing De La Soul me myself and I. Huey nodded his head to the song and tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he sang along. This was a side no one but his brother got to see, not even Jazmine got to see him like this. He hated to sing in public even though he was decent at it, Riley used to say that his brother could spit that fiya if he wanted to. Huey shook his head as he remembered the exact words. He parked in the driveway, Riley was shooting some hoops.

"Hey nigga you back, how work go? Getting that paypa?"

Huey rolled his eyes at his younger brother's slang but answered his question reluctantly.

"Busy."

Riley went back to shooting hoops and Huey headed inside.

"Hey boy. Tell yo brother to get his black ass in here if he hungry, shit I ain't got time to call his little bad ass. He better hear me the first time." Robert Freeman said as he headed back into the kitchen.

Huey went outside to get Riley and then headed to the kitchen.

"Eww, Grandad whats this?" Riley asked as he lift up something from his plate with his fork.

"That my boy is pig feet."

Huey cringed, he felt bad for his brother but he was glad he had bought a salad from the fresh market down the road from his job.

"Eww! I ain't eating that."

"Boy I swear ya'll both ungrateful, shit. Back in slavery days black folks ate what they could get, man ya'll have it easy now adays, back in my day we-"

Huey tuned his grandfather out.

Riley stared at Huey, who was eating his salad, hoping he could do something.

"What?" Huey asked, not knowing what his brother wanted him to do.

"I can't eat this Huey, I'll die if I ate this shit-"

"Watch yo mouth boy!"

Riley mouthed the words "Help a nigga out."

Huey sighed.

"I'll take you to get food."

Riley cheered.

"Yeah boi!"

* * *

There was a faint knock at the door.

"Come in." Marleen said.

Mrs. Cross walked in and sat on her daughter's queen sized bed.

"What's up mom?" Marleen asked as she kept scrolling trough her phone, she was looking at the photos of her and Huey.

Marleen's mom looked around the room before speaking.

"You definitely are not a baby anymore," She said sighing.

"Gosh I remember when I used to take you out to the park back in Philly, you used to love playing on the jungle gym. Now you are turning into a lovely young woman with a bright future behind her."

Marleen stopped scrolling, she wondered where this conversation was going but she let her mom continue with her talk.

"I want you to know that you are able to make your own decision, some will be good and others bad, but in the end I want you to know that I and your father are here for you. You will and always be our little girl."

"Mom what's up? Why are you telling me all this?" Marleen asked in concern.

Mrs. Cross sighed but continued talking, ignoring her daughters question.

"I know that you just made a very important decision Marleen and I support it, I was a teenage girl as well so I can relate, but I want you to come to me first as well. I want to still be part of your life."

Marleen swallowed.

"Where you guys at least being safe?"

Marleen blushed. Oh god her mom knew. Did her dad? God she hopes not, he will kill Huey.

"How did you? Dose dad know?"

Mrs. Cross shook her head and Marleen sighed in relief.

"How did you know then?"

"I wasn't born yesterday and besides a girl has a natural glow to her when she finally becomes a woman, I saw you radiating. Look I'm not telling you that you are in trouble and I'm not telling you to stop, all I want is for you both to be smart and use protection.

"We did." Marleen simply stated.

Mrs. Cross was glad to hear that. She was relived since she knew how the first time could be.

"Good. I would hate it if you were to be pregnant at seventeen."

Marleen rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid mom."

"I'm not saying you are but sometimes when you get caught in the moment-"

"Mom please can we drop the conversation now? I'm embarrassed."

Mrs. Cross nodded.

"Sure. Just stay safe." She said before leaving.

Marleen buried her face into her pillow, her day went to a hundred to zero real quick.

* * *

As she expected, Mr. Cooper was there and he was ready to get started. She only had one more days to bear trough and then she will never have to have sex with this man again. To be honest what she truly hated the most was not the fact that he would torture her non stop and not the fact that after he was done Jeremy would torture her a hundred times worse, no, what she hated the most was the fact that she put herself in this situation. She hates herself and yet she needs herself to survive. She knows she shouldn't blame herself but she still dose. His touches were nothing compared to Jeremy's,god she couldn't tell who she hated the most at this moment. Him or her uncle.

"Come on sweet girl, let me see your back side boo." He said as he flipped the teen on her belly.

Jazmine whimpered, she knew what he wanted to do to her. She hated doing this as well, she rather them both penetrate her from her vagina then her butt. At least her body created natural lubricant for her female regions but when they would go for her back side they would always enter her dry and it burned so much. Jazmine shut her eyes and waited for him to stop, he did five minutes later. He was finally done for the day. Just one more day and she will never have to see him again.

Jeremy walked in and pulled him of of his niece.

"Get off! You are done for today."

Mr. Cooper licked his lips as he touched Jazmine one last time.

"Tomorrow will be extra special." He said before leaving the room.

Jeremy stared at the bedroom door before looking back at Jazmine.

"You're mine and only mine, understood?" He said as he pinned her down.

Jazmine began to cry even more as she nodded, he was getting ready to claim his property. Jazmine couldn't help but wonder if she would ever escape.

* * *

 **AN: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So before I leave let me tell you what I've been watching lately. So there's this game called Until Dawn, check it out, and it gives you the experience of being in a horror film. I've been watching cry and pewdie play it but now I feel like I cant play since I know the outcome. The game gives you split second choices that could save or kill all eight characters and each choice has a butterfly affect somehow. It also auto saves so if you are sad because you made the wrong choice you have to replay the whole game. You guys should check it out. Anyway let me go since it's 4:46 now. Review please. Good night guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I'm going to be supper busy since I had to take two more classes but good news is I'm going to take creative writing so my writing will improve a bit more for you all. But bad news it might take a while to update but definitely longer chapters will be coming for you all. So I decided to write this while I can and update it for you all.**

 **I Do Not Own The Boondocks**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

"What did you do this weekend?" Chibi asked, she was trying to start a conversation.

Jazmine thought of Jeremy and the last day she spent with Mr. Cooper, but of course she wouldn't tell her friend the truth. How would it sound? Besides, she didn't want Chibi worrying.

"My uncle took me out ." She said.

It wasn't a lie, technically her uncle did take her out, to Mr. Cooper's house, of course she wasn't going to tell her the details.

Chibi smiled.

"Well lets hang out this weekend, it's been a while, two months to be exact."

Jazmine frowned. She wishes she could but she knows that Jeremy barely trust's her at the moment and she needs him to trust her again.

"We'll see." She simply said, she didn't have the courage to tell her no like usual.

"Hey Jazmine?"

"Hmm?"

"You look like you've been losing weight, are you ok? You want half of my sandwich."

Jazmine smiled at her kindness.

"I'm alright I'm just fasting."

"Fasting? Why?"

"Lent." Jazmine lied.

Chibi nodded but she wished that her friend would eat something and soon. Jazmine was always skinny but she had some meat on her, but now she's starting to look like a walking skeleton, well shes not there yet but it's pretty bad. Jazmine had lost fifteen pounds since the day of her failed escape. And that was almost a month ago. Maybe Chibi was right. The bell rung.

"Are you sure you not hungry? Here have some cookies."

Jazmine smiled and took the bag.

* * *

It was the end of the day just one more class and school was done. Jazmine wasn't feeling so good so she went to the nurses office and when she got there she threw up on the floor.

"You should lay down Ms. Dubois, I'll call your guardian."

"No! I'm fine." Jazmine said as she tried to get up, but she was pushed back down by the nurse who was already calling Jeremy.

"Hello this is the school's nurse, Is this Mr. Alstone?... I'm calling to inform you of your niece, Jazmine Dubois,she is ill and I'm afraid she might have a fever...That's great, I'll tell her." The nurse hung up.

"Your uncle will be here soon so just relax, would you like some water?"

Jazmine nodded and the nurse went to her mini fridge and pulled out a mini bottle of water.

"Here you go sweety, now relax."

Jazmine laid on one of the beds, she hoped that Jeremy would take it easy.

* * *

"Ah!" Jazmine screeched as Jeremy threw her in the pool, the water was cold since it was late November.

"You fucking catch a cold and I gotta pick you up!"

Jazmine tried to get out but he pushed her head under the water and held her there for a few seconds. Jazmine remembered when Martha did something similar to her.

"I work for the both of us and I don't have the time to miss work. This is the second time I miss work because of you." He said as he pulled her out the water and dragged her back inside, throwing her on the living room floor. Jazmine shivered.

"Strip."

Jazmine cried but did as she was told.

"This will teach you." He said as he entered her.

Jazmine was burning up but he could care less, first he had to teach her a lesson.

The girl was turning pale.

"Please...I...feel.." She pushed Jeremy off of her and turned to the side to throw up.

He slapped Jazmine square in the face for vomiting on the living room floor.

Ever since Jazmine's escape Jeremy has been treating her like Martha used too. He didn't care for her like he claimed he did anymore, as long as he got to have his way with her he was good.

Jazmine cried, she needed to vomit again but she swallowed it since she was scared of what he would do next. She kept trying to swallow but after the fifth swallow she threw up again, this time Jeremy treated her like she was a dog. He stuck her face in it and punched her back, the girl cried in pain and, soon after, passed out.

Jazmine woke up in her bed. She got up and looked around but she saw no one. She was now dressed and next to her was a can of instant soup and a bucket. As soon as she saw it she vomited in it. Jeremy was a bipolar person, one minute he was mean and violent and the other nice and caring, but Jazmine hated him no matter what.

The devil himself walked in and Jazmine looked away.

"I'm taking you to the emergency so get your coat and let's go."

* * *

Jazmine was speaking to a nurse while Jeremy waited in the waiting room, she didn't want him near her.

"Ok sweety I'm going to take your blood and I also need some urine." Jazmine nodded and gave the nurse her arm.

"Why do you need my urine?" Jazmine asked after the nurse was done drawing her blood.

"Well we need to confirm if you are pregnant or not. That could be a reason you are throwing up."

Jazmine began to cry.

"What's wrong? Do you think you are?"

Jazmine did not answer instead she cried more.

Why was this happening?

"We are not sure honey that's why we need urine." The nurse said trying to comfort the young girl, she knew too much about teen pregnancy since she had her first daughter, Cheyenne, at the age of fifteen. The nurse handed Jazmine the cup. Jazmine felt week, especially in the knees, but managed to get up.

"It's not for certain but we need to know." The nurse assured her again.

Jazmine nodded and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and she came out and handed the cup to her.

"Were going to run this real quick so relax, would you like some water?"

Jazmine shook her head and the nurse nodded, leaving the room.

The teen was panicking at the moment.

'I can't be...no...I...' she thought as she freaked out.

'No Jazmine calm down! It's not for certain...I...can't...no! Stop!'

She was having a inner battle with herself.

Ten minutes had passed, one of the worse ten minutes of her life.

"So we ran the test," The same nurse said as she walked inside.

"You're not pregnant so you can fully relax."

Jazmine wanted to cry, but this time out of joy.

"The doctor should be seeing you soon."

The nurse gently pat Jazmine's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

"So turns out that your body threw the food out since it was not used to it. I have created a diet for you to follow until you do feel better. The reason you have a fever is because of this as well." The doctor explained.

Jazmine nodded.

"So I'm going to be ok?"

The doctor nodded but then paused.

"Jazmine may I ask you a question?" She said.

Jazmine nodded.

"Is everything fine at home? Nurse Moore wanted me to ask since she thinks that there is a problem. This is a safe place and you can tell us."

Jazmine was about to have another battle with herself. This was her moment to shine, now or never, but yet she stayed quiet.

"You are safe here." The doctor repeated.

She didn't know what to do. Her first attempt went terribly wrong and if this failed then she definitely had no hopes on escaping. But what if this was her way out? What if this was her only chance?

"Is your uncle abusing you? Do you feel threaten by him?" The doctor asked.

Jazmine opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly.

What was she to do?

* * *

Marleen and Huey were out on a simple walk, he had decided to walk her home instead of driving like usual. The girl didn't mind since it was extra time with her favorite person on the whole planet.

"So did you start on the project yet?" She asked, but Huey seemed to be distracted.

"Huey?" She asked but he ignored her once more.

She followed his stare, he was staring at a two story white house. The house was pretty big and the front yard was too, it had a sign that read 'for sale'. The house wasn't far from his, two houses down to be exact. She understood whom it belonged too right away.

"Do you miss her?"

This question caught both of them off guard, she doesn't know why she asked but she finally did and there was no going back. She waited for his reply patiently.

"I'd be lying if I told you no."

Marleen nodded.

"Do you want to be with her?"

Damn, why was she asking all this? Marleen really was starting to hate herself at the moment but again she couldn't take it back now.

"Marleen..."

"Please answer."

Huey sighed as he stared at the house and back at his girlfriend.

"Yes and no." He said.

"Define 'Yes and No'."

He sighed again.

"Part of me wishes to be with her and forget anything and everything but the other part of me wishes to be with you and grow. Marleen I really am trying."

The girl frowned but nodded.

"I know Huey and that's why I'm not giving up on us. I know that you care and possibly love me and I know that It's hard since you love her too."

Huey felt bad, what did he do to deserve such an amazing girl? He expected Marleen to hate Jazmine and want her out of their relationship but no, she supported him and understood him and she wishes to get to know Jazmine one he doesen't know how to feel about this. He wishes that she hated Jazmine so he wouldn't feel bad if he one day left her, but she's supportive and this makes him guiltier. He thought back to one of their many conversations.

" _How was she? Was she nice?" Marleen asked while she sat on Huey's bed, they were working on a project for Huey's up coming speech. He wanted to start a revolution downtown and Marleen was willing to help even though she knew nothing about revolutions._

" _Who?" He asked as he typed on his lap top._

" _Jazmine." She said, this caused him to stop and look at her._

" _How would you describe her?"_

 _He wanted to say "You and her are the same" but decided against it, he didn't want her to know that he replaced Jazmine with her._

" _She was nice and caring and she always had a smile on her face. She was a crybaby but at the same time she was tough, well sometimes she was. She was very naive as well."_

 _Marleen smiled, it made her happy to see her boyfriend beaming when he spoke of Jazmine but deep down she wished he would beam like that when he spoke of her._

" _I want to meet her."_

" _You two would get along."_

 _Marleen thought they would too well until she remembered that Huey was involved. She knew that they would have a hard time becoming friends because of this, but she said nothing and kept smiling._

They arrived at her house and he gave her one more kiss before leaving. Marleen walked inside and greeted her parents and brother, who had just returned from a long trip, before walking to her room and locking the door. She began to let it all out knowing no one was watching her. She knew that Huey admired her for being strong but in reality she was probably as much of a crybaby like Jazmine. But she will never let him know this. She needs to be strong Marleen not only to him but to her friends too. She doesn't hate Jazmine but she hates being compared to her, so she needs to be as different as she can.

* * *

He had just dropped Marleen off and was walking back home when he stopped in front of Jazmine's old house. With out thinking he found himself climbing up to her old bedroom and opening the window, it was surprisingly unlocked. The place was cold and most of the furniture was gone except for a dresser and a T.V stand. The neighbor hood had managed to sell most of their things, the money went to Jazmine, but I guess they missed some things. He opened the drawer and was surprised to find a few old notebooks, most were old school notebooks but one was a journal or diary. At first he felt bad for opening it but then he remembered that Jazmine wasn't there and probably she forgot all about this thing. He opened the first page and began to read it.

 _January 10, 2012_

 _Today Huey and I went to the hill like usual. :)_

 _He complimented my dress, I'M SO HAPPPPY! I wanted him to notice me for once. Lately his head has been somewhere else, probably revolution black power things but I'm glad he noticed. Mom and Dad are going to take me out tomorrow since they promised to have a family night, It's been a while since they've been busy. But I'm happy and that is all that matters._

He flipped to the next page.

 _January 12, 2012_

 _I missed the bus today and I had to walk home since Mom and Dad both work, but I don't mind ,it was fun. I had my ipod. Huey and Riley both ride since Uncle Ruckus got transferred to a much bigger job, I wonder how he manages to have so many. Huey says that he volunteers and doesn't get paid, he probably is right. If it comes to the "White man" He would go hell and back. I don't know how to feel about him. He never treats me like Huey and Riley but it bothers me when he calls me half breed or yellow baby. Huey tells me to ignore him so I do._

He flipped to another page, skipping a few as he did so.

 _February 19, 2012_

 _I'm so excited since today Huey turns fifteen. I've been planing this for months and I managed to surprise him. I know he says that he hates parties but I know that he secretly enjoys them too. I can tell that he had fun today. I didn't go all out but I managed to get Caesar to rent out a small party room downtown. Cindy, a few friends from his revolutionary club, Caesar, Riley, and I showed up. My dad and Mr. Freeman brought the food over and left soon after. I got him a novel about white America and how they want to bring black people down and how they all fight in a big revolution at the end. It was signed by the author and I found it to be a perfect gift for him. Caesar was probably the other one who got him a book while Cindy and Riley gave him 3 dollars each, lol they are so funny. His revolution friends gave him a shirt that read 'Fight the power', I'm happy cuz for once I know what it means._

Huey closed the diary, he couldn't read anymore of it, at least not now. He took it with him to his house, this time he exited from the front door.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you all think. So I know in most of my stories I do shoutouts but there are so many of you all and it would take one chapter of only shoutouts for you all. But I want you all to know that I do appreciate the reviews and reading how a certain chapter made you feel and what you thought. I love also reading the theories and what you all think will happen. Of course I have the end planned already and I'm not going to spoil it but lets just say that some of you are really close. I hope you all continue reviewing even though I'm not gonna give shoutouts. I don't remember if I started doing so with this story but if I did I apologize to the people that wont get one. I still love you guys and I do appreciate you all. So count this as a shout out to all you guys that support me day and night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! Missed me? I sure missed you all. I just finished correcting this chapter and I have school in an hour so I need to get ready ASAP but not before I update this. I hope to hear from you all and sorry I'm not able to update right away but I have not forgotten about this story. Review please.**

 **I Do Not Own A Thing**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

Jazmine stared at the doctor before speaking.

"Everything is fine." She lied.

She couldn't risk it like she did before.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked one last time.

Jazmine nodded, not hesitating a bit.

"Well ok Ms. Dubois. You are all set to go." She said as she ushered the girl to the waiting room. Jeremy grabbed his coat and they headed out.

When Jazmine got home she ate what the doctor directed her to eat and then fell asleep in her closet, Jeremy left her alone the whole night. She ended up missing one day of school so she could recover from her fever.

"Where have you been?" Chibi asked in concern.

"I felt a bit sick so I stayed home."

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better." Jazmine said as she smiled and ate some bread.

"So you done fasting?" Chibi asked, referring to Jazmine eating the bread.

The girl nodded and Chibi sighed in relief.

"Good, you were turning into a skeleton."

Jazmine laughed.

"It wasn't that bad."

Chibi started at her.

"Yeah it was missy! You looked so week, I'm glad you are ok now."

Jazmine frowned, she didn't want Chibi to worry so much.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Chibi missed it.

Jazmine had made up her mind, she was going to be strong for her friend, the only person that cares, Chibi. The girl wanted to meet her old friends back in WoodCrest and Jazmine was more than happy to take her with her. She just needs to finish school and get a scholarship for her plan to work. She's still fighting and Chibi is her new cause.

* * *

Huey sat on his bed reading Jazmine's old diary.

 _March, 6 2012_

 _Cindy and I went shopping today. We went to a store called Spencers and they had some weird things on the shelves. When we went to the back they had more weird things. I don't know what they were but Cindy says they were toys for adults. I have a feeling its not the kind of thing to ask your parents about so I'll ask her more questions next time. When we left a bunch of guys came up to us and one asked for my number so I gave it to him. Cindy says he was ''hiting on me'',I have no idea what it means. When I told Huey he was a bit mad but he barely showed it, but I could tell he was mad. Maybe he was jealous? No way._

 _March, 14 2012_

 _Huey decided to take me to one of his revolutionary meetings so I studied a bit before going, I want to make him proud and I want for his friends to think I'm smart. I think they approved of me since they invited me to the next one, but I don't know if I made him proud. I hope I did._

 _March, 18 2012_

 _Mom asked me to run to the store for her and buy some things for dinner, were having chicken casserole tonight. As I walked I got a text from the guy I gave my number to, he wanted to know if I could hang out Sunday. I asked if I could bring a friend since I felt uncomfortable going alone. He said yes so I'm going to ask Huey to come, I hope they don't mind._

 _April, 1 2012_

 _So I pulled a prank on Huey today, everyone laughed but I think he hates me now and I feel bad. I put pink hair dye in his shampoo and his hair turned pinkish by the time he walked into the school building. He knew it was me right away since I was the only one that used his shampoo when I slept over two days ago. Riley high-fived me and laughed so hard that milk was coming out of his nose. Sorry Huey! It was a stupid joke! Don't hate me please!_

 _April, 5 2012_

 _I apologized and after a few days Huey finally spoke to me and told me to never do it again. I wont. We went to the hill and hung out the whole time there. I was so scared I really thought he would hate me for embarrassing him like that. It was a stupid joke._

Huey closed the book and hid it underneath his bed after hearing a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said as he logged into his laptop.

Marleen walked in and practically jumped on his bed.

"Hey sunshine! Ready for school?" She asked.

Huey groaned.

"I guess."

She smiled and got up.

He noticed her attire, she was wearing high waisted jeans with a purple long sleeve crop top. It showed off her curves and he was enjoying looking at her but then he got mad, what if other guys stared at her like he is now? He would have to kill them just like he almost did with that fucking white bastard who tried to have his way with his girl.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can see all your curves, change the shirt."

"No way Huey. I like this outfit."

Huey frowned.

"Marleen what if that bastard tries to hit on you again?"

"He wont, I know he's stupid but he is asking for death if he does."

She was telling the truth, Huey would kill him.

"Here." he said handing her a large black sweater.

"Wear this."

"It's to big. It would look like a dress on me."

"Wear it Marleen." He said in all seriousness.

The girl frowned but put it over her crop top.

"Happy?" she said.

"Happy."

The sweater went all the way down to her lower thighs. Marleen tucked it in her pants and puffed it out a bit to make it look cute, Huey approved.

* * *

"What the hell is you wearing?" Cindy asked as she laughed.

"Huey made me change." Marleen said in aggravation.

Cindy laughed even more.

"Would you stop laughing. You are so lucky that Ceeze allows you to express yourself."

Marleen said referring to the white denim shorts Cindy had on. The girl had stockings underneath since it was winter time but it still looked good. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a Miami Heat jersey over it.

"Caesar complains too but he knows I'll beat his ass if he try to control me."

It was Marleen's turn to laugh.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"You wouldn't." The girl said as she wiped a tear away.

Cindy and Marleen placed their coats into their lockers along with their scarves and hats.

"Thank god for heaters." Cindy said.

The bell rang and they both went their separate ways, Cindy probably went to meet Caesar. Huey was heading to his class, the same class they both took.

"Hey!" Marleen said.

He wonders how she can be so radiant at seven-thirty in the morning.

Huey groaned and Marleen giggled.

"Oh come on Huey it's not so bad."

Huey was a morning person but he hated getting up during the winter. If it was up to him he would start school around nine. They walked into their first class and sat down at their desk, Marleen's was one desk away from Huey's. Their teacher had changed the seating arrangements but she was happy that she was still near him. They took out their book and began doing the class work that was assigned.

* * *

Jazmine walked towards the house, she had just finished tutoring. She had final exams tomorrow so tutoring was going to be canceled because of it. Winter break used to be her favorite since it was Christmas but now she didn't know how to feel. Jeremy will probably stain her happy thoughts about the holiday. A day full of wonderful memories of her parents and friends will forever remind her of her nasty perverted disgraceful uncle. She weeped as she walked. Jazmine wiped the tears just for more to fall.

"Jazmine." She heard her uncle calling her from upstairs.

The girl tried her best to wipe the fresh tears away from her eyes.

"Baby I know you're home." He said.

The girl walked up the stairs slowly, she hated him but she needs his trust. Jazmine walked into his bedroom.

"There's my baby girl. How was school?" He asked but he honestly didn't care, he just wanted her naked.

"Same." Jazmine simply said as she began undressing, knowing what he truly wanted.

Honestly she wondered how he could have sex everyday.

Jeremy smirked as he watched his niece undress in front of him.

"It's so cold, let me warm you up." He said as he licked his lips.

Jazmine got on the bed and laid down as he climbed on top of her. She looked away.

"Look me in the eyes Jazmine." He said but she closed her eyes as she held her tears in.

"Look me in the eyes dammit!" Jeremy yelled as he slapped Jazmine across the face.

The girl quickly turned her head and did as she was told, tears escaping as she did so.

"Much better." He said as he began sucking on her breast.

Jazmine cried harder when he bit on it drawing a little bit of blood.

"I have something new for you." Jeremy said as he showed her the new vibrator he had bought.

" _Hey Cindy can I ask you a question?" fourteen year-old Jazmine Duboius asked._

" _What's up?"_

" _Well remember when we went into that store the other day-"_

" _You mean Spencer's?"_

" _Yeah, well what were those weird things in the back again. You said they were toys."_

" _Yeah they are. They're sex toys."_

 _Cindy explained the whole function of one to her friend. Jazmine was officialy mentally scard._

" _Why does this even exist?" The girl asked while Cindy laughed._

And now here she was experiencing what her and her best friend had talked about years ago. Jeremy placed it on her clit.

"You like it here, I know you love it." He said as he put it on it's highest vibration level.

Jazmine moaned loudly.

"See I knew you love it. I know my girl."

She cried as she moaned, she can't help herself. Her body likes it but her brain hates it. She doesn't know how to feel anymore.

* * *

Chibi sat in her room reading Dengeki Daisy when her mom walked in.

"Hey baby I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

Chibi frowned but nodded anyway.

"I love you too."

She hated that her mom had to work from seven at night to seven in the morning. It has always been just her mom and her. Her mom has tried dating a few times but she always put her daughter first and because of this the man she would date would leave her. Chibi dreams of the day her mom will marry a man that is worth it. Chibi doesn't remember much about her father, all she knows is that he walked out on them when she was only two years old. Her mother was very young at the time and she had to resort to selling her own body just to feed her daughter. Chibi learned about this recently from an old family friend but she didn't have the nerve to tell her mother that she knew. Later, around the time Chibi was nine, her mom dropped her ties with her clients and pimp and they moved to a very small city in Colorado. There her mom went to school for nursing while working at a small diner. That's when Chibi began learning how to fend for herself even though her mom tried her best to to tend to her needs. And now here they were in South Carolina because her mom got a job offer. The girl couldn't complain much since she had made an amazing friend. She never was good at making friends to begin with but her outaku friends back in Colorado thought her how to interact with people, they gave her the nickname Chibi. If it wasn't for them she never would have had the courage to talk to Jazmine, her current best and only friend. Chibi got up and headed to the kitchen. The house they were living in was tiny but cozy. The kitchen was a soft yellow color with white tiles in the middle of the wall. The counters were a dark brown. The kitchen was ten feet wide and five feet long. She began cutting up some vegetables, she was going to make some vegetarian pasta. Chibi liked to cook and she always tried new recipes. She had made enough to last three days. She placed some in a wide container and some in a smaller container, she was going to take some to Jazmine tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel concerned for her friend. Chibi has doubts about what Jazmine tells her. Somehow she knows the girl is lying, but she wants to know what she is lying about. What is she hiding?

* * *

 _April 17, 2012_

 _Today a guy told me that he liked me and that he would like to date me. I was happy a guy liked me but deep down I wished it was Huey making the confession. Of course that wouldn't happen. There's no way Huey would ever like me. I had to tell him no since I am helplessly in love with my best friend. The guy was sad but he understood how I felt. I truly hope he finds someone for him. When I told Huey about this he didn't say a word, I don't know what it means. Maybe I made him mad._

"No you didn't make me mad Jazmine. I was just jealous at the time." Huey said.

He continued reading.

 _April 20,2012_

 _Huey wants me to meet him at the hill tomorrow, he says he has a gift for me. I wonder what it is. My birthday is in a few moths so I'm wondering why he has a gift for me but either way I'm still happy._

Huey closed the book and sighed, he had enough for one day. He could hear the sound of a ball in the driveway. Riley was outside practicing as usual. Cindy and him usually practiced at the local park but either when she was on a date or when she was just busy in general Riley had to resort to practicing alone in the driveway. At that moment Riley walked in smelling like sweat.

"Damn I need a shower." He said as he smelt himself.

Huey nodded.

"What's that nigga?" Riley asked as he pointed at the pink notebook with plastic diamonds in the front.

"Marleen left her notebook so I was going to go give it to her." Huey lied.

Riley dismissed him and walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

Huey headed outside and began walking towards a similar direction. It had been a while since he came up to the hill but he was happy when he sat under their favorite oak tree. His mind began to drift to old memories.

" _Huey?"_

" _Hmm?" He asked as he read the book Jazmine gave him for his Birthday._

" _Do you think I will ever marry someone?"_

 _Huey lifted his eyebrows._

" _What kind of question is that?"_

" _Just answer it."_

 _Huey sighed._

 _He hated when she asked stupid questions but he hated listening to her complaints most so, since he didn't want to hear her, he answered._

" _Yeah Jazmine, I'm sure you will." He said as he kept reading._

" _Do you think you will get married?"_

" _No, I don't have time to be married." Huey simply stated as he flipped the page._

 _Little did he know that his words hurt his best friend._

" _I see." She said as she tried to hold her tears._

 _Huey could tell that she wanted to cry for two reasons. The first being that when Jazmine want's to cry she beginnings to shake. The second being that Jazmine voice tends to get higher._

" _Why are you crying?" Huey asks as he continues reading._

" _I'm not." She says in a higher tone._

 _Huey sighes._

" _Jazmine I've known you for a while now, you can't fool me. Why do you want to cry?"_

" _Why do you care!" She screams before getting up and running down the hill leaving a shocked Huey Freeman behind her._

Now he understands why she reacted that way but at the time he was completely clueless.

"Jazmine I hope you're safe."

* * *

 **AN: So this was chap 15. I hope you all liked it. Bye for now guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So here is chap 16. I wont' talk much up here but there will be more at the bottom. So I'll let you all read and I will see you all at the bottom.**

 **I Do Not Own The Boondock's.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Wow can you believe it Huey? We're finally seniors," Marleen said as she walked into the familiar hallway.

"I'm going to miss this place a lot." She added.

"Well I won't, I'm ready to graduate. You know school has been in progress for weeks now." Huey said as he walked behind his girlfriend.

"I know but it sort of just hit me now." Marleen said.

"Yo what up guys!" Cindy yelled cheerfully as she came rushing down the hallway.

"Hey guys, ready for another dreadful school day?" Caesar said.

"Aww come on Ceez, we have 214 more days and then we graduate." Marleen said trying to comfort him but it made things worse.

"Oh man I thought we had 180 more days."

Marleen felt bad.

"Oh sorry Caesar."

Huey shook his head at the both of them.

"Come on Marleen." Huey said as he began walking away from the group.

"What up niggas. What I miss?" Riley said as he walked to Cindy, Caesar, and Marleen.

"Well I gotta go guys, see you after school."

Marleen ran towards Huey. The girl didn't have any classes with her boyfriend this year so he usually walked her to class since he knew she was sad because of this. She also was unfortunate of not having lunch with any of her friends, well Riley was in her lunch session but he was busy with the freshmen girls than to hangout with her. Marleen was quick at making friends so it wasn't like she was lonely or anything. Cindy and her had two classes together as well so she was happy about that at least.

"I'll see you after school." She said before rising on her tipi-toes and kissing Huey sweetly.

"Yeah." He said after the broke the kiss.

The warning bell rang.

"Well you better Hurry." Marleen said.

Huey nodded and kissed her one more time before leaving.

* * *

"Ms. Dubois I have the results here."

Jazmine was nervous but she waited patiently to here if here results were negative or positive.

"So what is it?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"You passed, it was a remarkable score may I add."

Jazmine sighed in relief.

"So I'm in?"

"Yes, this is the perfect time to sign up for scholarships."

Jazmine smiled.

"Your counselor would be happy to help you." The principal added.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

Jazmine stood up and walked out of the principals office.

"Soooo? How did it go?" Chibi asked, she was waiting outside the whole time.

Jazmine frowned.

"I didn't make it Chibi."

"What! No way! You studied so hard!"

Jazmine began to laugh.

"I'm messing with you kid."

"Ah not funny Jazzy." Chibi said as she playfully pushed her best friend.

Chibi's and Jazmine's relationship had grown a lot, they were practically sisters at this point. Jazmine had everything planned for her escape. She had managed to earn Jeremy's trust again, now the only thing she needed was a great scholarship and to be accepted into a school far from this place. She wanted to go back to Woodcrest. She will be free in 214 days.

"You look so happy, I should take a picture of you." Chibi said as she took out her phone to take a selfie with Jazmine.

Jazmine made a peace sign while Chibi smiled extra hard, her eyes squinting.

"Let's hang out tomorrow." Jazmine said.

"What? Really? Am I dreaming?"

Jazmine laughed even more.

"No Chibi, you are not."

"Your uncle will be ok with it?"

"He will if I convince him."

"And how is that so?"

"I have my ways." Jazmine simply said before walking towards her second period class.

Chibi followed along since they had the same class.

* * *

"Are you still reading that? I thought you were finished with it." Marleen asked curiously, referring to Jazmine's diary.

"No clues on where she's at right?"

Huey shook his head.

"No, the last entry was written hours before her parents died."

Marleen frowned she did want Huey to reunite with his friend but in a way she was also happy that there were no clues since she was scared. Huey told Marleen about the diary months ago since he didn't want to keep secrets from his girlfriend. He was surprised on how supportive she was about it. He reread the last entry for the millionth time. He wanted to cry every time he read the last sentence. Marleen frowned once more when she saw the look in his eyes. She could tell he wanted to cry but he always keeps it in.

"Huey,"

"Yeah?"

"You can let it out you know. I won't tell anyone, infact if you want I can leave."

"What are you talking about Marleen?"

"I know it's sad and I know that it's hard on you. It will always be hard. But you need to let it out before you can truly move on."

"Stop."

"Just listen to me it would be-"

"I said stop!"

Marleen quickly shut up. She watched Huey roughly close the pink note book.

"I'm fine Marleen."

"No you are not Huey. Please let it out." The girl was on the verge of tears herself.

"Just get out."

"But-"

"Get out!"

Marleen looked at him in disbelief before walking out of his room.

She cried on her way out the door.

* * *

"I'm just so worried about him Cin. I don't know what to do anymore." Marleen said over the phone.

Cindy was laying on her bed reading a teen magazine before her best friend called.

"Huey has always been hard headed. Believe me not even Jazmine could tame him."

She could hear her friend crying.

"Oh come on Mar, you know how he is."

"I know I know but- Oh Cin I can't stop crying."

Cindy sighed, sometimes she was too much like Jazmine.

"Look Jaz- I mean Marleen, Huey will calm down and apologize to you soon. I'm sure of it." Cindy had to catch herself, she almost called Marleen Jazzy.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Ah, oh Cin you're right. I gotta go Huey is on the other line."

"Bye gurl." Cindy said before ending the call.

Sometimes she wonders if Jazmine would be making these calls to her if she was still here. Cindy shook her head, she didn't want to think about it too much.

* * *

"Achoo." Jazmine sneezed.

"Bless you. Someone must be talking about you."

"Huh? Why you say that?"

"Well they say when you sneeze it's because someone is talking or thinking about you." Chibi said.

"I highly doubt it." Jazmine said as she packed her things.

She didn't need to attend tutoring anymore since she passed the states test but she still did anyway. The main reason was to get away from Jeremy as much as she could but there was also another reason. She wanted to keep the topics in her head fresh so it would be easier for her to get in a good college. She had finished her volunteer work with the help of Chibi's mom. Jazmine was also frequenting a club on Friday's. She was building a perfect portfolio and Jeremy had no clue. Everything is going according to plan.

"I would like to meet your uncle one of these days."

Jazmine began to choke.

"Jazzy are you ok? Do you need water?"

"No I'm fine." She said before recovering.

Chibi raised her eyebrows in confusion before speaking again.

"Well I never been to your house and you've been to mine once or twice. Plus you met my mom plenty of times so I want to meet your family too."

'Believe me Chibi you do not want to meet that monster' Jazmine thought.

"What if I come by tomorrow when we hang out?"

"He works." Jazmine quickly lied, honestly she was running out of lies to tell the girl.

"didn't you say that he works at nights now?"

Shit she had forgotten about that lie.

"Ah yeah but he, umm, he got called in early for tomorrow."

Chibi stared at her up and down, she knew that Jazmine has been lying to her for a year now but every time she confronted the girl about it she was met with more lies. Chibi knew she had to find out herself.

Jazmine and her began walking outside, Chibi's mom was waiting in the pick up area.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Chibi asked, even though she knew the answer would be no.

"No I'm fine. See you tomorrow." Jazmine said as she waved at the gray Honda Civic.

* * *

She laid on the bed naked, Huey and her had just got done having make up sex. Lately it feels like every time they have sex is to make up in some type of way. Marleen frowned, was this the point of their relationship were they argued and made it up by sex. She wanted so much more when it came to sex. She didn't want it to be just a make up session, quite contrary. She wanted it to be a passionate moment just like how it was the first time they had made love. Huey slept peacefully beside her. She enjoyed watching him sleep, he looked happy for once. She began to wonder if he was dreaming about his former friend Jazmine.

'Stop Marleen, You are going to get even more depressed if you think that way' she told herself.

As she began to dress a pink notebook caught her attention. She knew about Jazmine's diary but she never read it. She contemplated if she should invade the privacy. She knew that Huey wouldn't be too happy if he caught her reading it. They had just made up. She placed one of Huey's long shirts on herself. The notebook provoked her until she gave in. She opened it up to a random page and began reading.

 _July 4, 2013_

 _Huey is not much of a person to celebrate national holidays. He always says that African American's still weren't free and independent on this day. I guess he's right but he sure is no fun. Sometimes I wish he would just relax and enjoy the simpler things in life. The neighbor hood is having their yearly block party in a couple of hours and there will be lots of food and fireworks but Huey will probably go to the hill to get away from the noise and I, being a loyal puppy to him, will follow._

 _July 10, 2013_

 _Today Cindy turned fifteen and we were all invited to a pool/ birthday party at her house. I piratically had to drag Huey by the hair to get him to come. I told him that it would make Cindy supper happy if he was there and in return he told me " Jazmine I'm sure Cindy could care less if I was there or not". Well he was right but I won't tell him that. In reality I wanted him there._

Marleen heard Huey shift and stopped reading as she waited for the coast to be clear. She continued after being sure that Huey was still sound asleep.

 _I wore a cute bikini today, it was black with pink rosses. For some reason Huey kept staring at me and looking away when I would turn to face him. I wonder if I had something on my face._

Marleen shook her head and wondered how this girl could be so dense and clueless. She skipped a few pages going straight to the last page. She began to read the last entry, the one she had written before that tragic car accident.

 _September 15, 2013_

 _Tonight mom, dad, and I are going out to a business party. I kinda don't want to go but daddy says that we need to attend because it is a status symbol or something like that. Well I hate going to these events since the girls there are such snobs and in Cindy's words "bitches", But if it makes my parents happy then I guess I will comply. I will write more when I get back. Wish me luck :)._

Tears began to drop onto the paper. It just is so sad how this was written hours before her parent's death. It's sad because there was no way that she could have known the out come, yet she writes happily and even says to wish her luck. Such a happy go lucky teen was going to experience something so saddening and shocking in mere hours, maybe even minutes.

"What are you doing?" Huey asked sleepily as he sees his girlfriend on the floor crying.

His boyfriend instincts kick in quickly.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He asks before noticing the open notebook on her lap.

He quickly snatches it away while Marleen wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Who gave you permission to read it?"

"I'm sorry Huey I just wanted to learn more-"

"Why that hell would you read this? It's private things and they weren't meant for you to know."

Marleen was starting to get angry.

"Well in that case why are you reading it and who the hell gave you permission to read it as well?"

Oh no here it goes again. She didn't want to argue with him all she wanted was to have a better understanding on Jazmine and to know what Huey was reading and re-reading each day. Huey looked away since he had nothing else to say. He knew she had a point and he couldn't blame her for reading Jazmine's diary but still he wasn't going to apologize to the girl. His ego was too big for that to happen.

Marleen sighed and stood from the ground.

"I'm going home."

"What? It's two in the morning."

"I know but I want to go home."

Huey got out of bed and placed his boxers and sweat pants on.

"Ok let me get the keys."

Marleen shook her head.

"No Huey. I'm going alone."

"Are you crazy? What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine Huey, I only live two minutes away."

Huey frowned, he knew how hard headed Marleen could be.

"Fine, but I'm walking you out."

"Fine." She said.

Huey walked her outside and watched her walk away a bit before following her down the street, he wasn't going to let anything happen to his Marleen. He was going to protect her like he should have done with Jazmine.

"I know your following me." She says as she turns around, Huey quickly hid behind a light post.

"Huey stop following me, just go home." Marleen said, her voice echoing in the dark.

Secretly she was glad that he was following her since she was starting to get scared. Marleen was never scared of the dark, she was scared of what was in it. The street lights didn't help much either so it was hard for her to see. She could hear his footsteps behind her but this time she ignored it. This was his way of showing her that he was sorry and that he still cared.

"I love you too Huey." She said smiling as she walked faster.

She heard the footsteps getting faster as well until she could feel his strong arms wrapping around her back and lifting her up just to spin her around in a playful way.

"Say it again." He said.

"I love you." She said.

Huey smirked and kissed her passionately.

"round two?" He asked.

Marleen laughed.

"If were quiet we can go to my house." She says.

Huey smirks.

"You know we'll be anything but quiet."

She laughed some more before walking towards his house.

* * *

 **AN: We meet again lol. So yup major time skip but finally Jazmine is a senior and so far she has everything ready for her escape. Now she has to be patient until the time comes. So Sanctuary is approaching its final moments until the reaching the end. I see it going up to chap 23 and being done but it might surpass it a bit depending on what and how much I write. So thank you all for supporting me till now and reading along to this dark story. I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So it's 1:30 am and I need to go to sleep because I need to get up at 8. So here is the next chapter. It's not long but not supper short either.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17**

Jazmine marked days off from her calendar. She was siting in her closet counting the days that had currently passed. '184 days until my escape' she thought.

Jeremy was gone for the day and she didn't know how to feel about it. Half of her was happy since that monster was not going to be bothering her for a whole day but the other half wished he was here so she could get the sex over with. Jazmine stared at the last word she had written on her wall.

"Hope." She read.

She smiled softly. There was hope. Jazmine's smile turned upside down when she thought of what Chibi told her the other day.

" _Jazmine I know you have been hiding something from me and I know you've been lying. Tell me what is going on. Don't you trust me?"_

" _I do Chibi but-"_

" _So you really are hiding something."_

 _Jazmine began to panic, realizing Chibi had caught her in a lie._

" _No- I mean- I trust you but there's nothing I'm hiding."_

 _Chibi frowned and looked away._

" _It pains me to say this but if you do not come clean to me by Tuesday then our friendship is over."_

 _And with that she walked away leaving an utter shocked Jazmine._

That was Friday. Tomorrow was Tuesday and Jazmine still did not know what to do. She just wanted to protect Chibi from the cold truth. But she did deserve to not be lied to. She was in such a conundrum and her brain hurt just thinking about what to do. Jazmine had decided to take a quick break so she headed to the kitchen to get a snack. She sighed when she looked at the stove clock.

"I'm home." Jeremy said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled the brightest fake smile that she could.

"Welcome back." She said.

 _Only 184 days left._

Jeremy walked up to her and kissed her sloppily.

 _You can do this._

He removed her shirt.

 _You went three years with this monster, what's 184 days more?_

Jeremy lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table.

"I can't wait any longer." He said as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off.

"I want you now." He said as he grabbed her waist.

Jazmine looked at the ceiling as he inserted himself inside of her. Eventually everything turned numb so she didn't even bother to cry or anything. She just laid there looking up above her hoping that her parents weren't watching. She closed her eyes and thought of Huey. She quickly shook the memories of him away. She would soon see him but in reality she was scared to face him. She is not the same Jazmine as she used to be and she is scared that he will not love her because of this. Jeremy thrusted harder until she felt the familiar sensation of him releasing his seed inside her. She had a back up pill, she bought them after the first scare. She did not care anymore all she cared about was being gone by her graduation.

* * *

"Huey what are you doing? Are you really going to burn it? Why?" Marleen sasked.

"It's time for me to move on Marleen, besides this thing gives me no answers on her whereabouts and its depressing each time I read it." Huey said as he looked at the pink note book.

Marleen smiled a sad one.

"Well do what you feel is right."

Huey nodded and looked at the notebook one last time before throwing it into the small fire pit he had made. They watched the pages slowly burn and turn into ash. After extinguishing the fire Huey walked inside his house with Marleen.

"I should be going, my mom is waiting on me."

Huey looked over at Marleen and nodded. The girl stood there for a few seconds before turning to leave but she stopped when Huey called her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thanks for being there. I needed the moral support."

Marleen smiled gently.

"Anytime." She said before walking out the door and heading towards her house.

* * *

In reality Marleen was super happy about the diary getting burned. She had nothing against Jazmine but she was happy to see that her man was moving on. He was taking baby steps and Marleen was like the doting mother who guides him and supports him. Huey was finally becoming all hers.

"I'm home." She announced as she walked into the door.

"Oh good, help me set up everything for dinner." Mrs. Cross said.

Marleen shook her head, not even a second of being home and her mom had her doing chores.

"Ok mom." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

She wondered how some kids could get away with talking back to their mothers. If she tried that she probably would be laying six feet under. Marleen made the table as her brother walked down stairs.

"Smells good." Kyle said.

"Hey Kyle long time no see." Marleen said.

Her brother was either always with friends or locked up in his room. Cindy used to have a small crush on him until she realized that he never did much.

"Marleen has a point, It's like you don't exist or something." Mrs. Cross said.

Kyle frowned.

Mr. Cross walked in.

"Well look what the cat dragged back from the dead." Mr. Cross said.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah." All three of them said at the same time.

After eating Marleen helped clean while Kyle headed back into his room.

"Well at least I manage to get him to eat dinner with us." Mrs. Cross said.

She looked sad and Marleen knew what she was thinking about.

"It's just a phase mom. Kyle still loves us but he just is going through the 'I want to be left alone and hide in my room all day' phase."

Mrs. Cross laughed.

"And what phase did you go through?" She asked.

Marleen shrugged.

"I guess I'm mature."

Mrs. Cross laughed some more.

"I guess you are."

* * *

"I'm serious Jazmine I know something is up and I need to know." Chibi said.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it Chibi and frankly it's something I want no one to know about."

"So you admit that you've been lying?" She asked.

Jazmine sighed.

"Yeah I admit it, happy?"

"Very."

"Now will you please stop bugging?"

"Sure."

It was her turn to lie. Chibi was going to find out even if it killed her.

"Thank you." Jazmine said as she ate the rest of her lunch.

Chibi contemplated on how she was going to find her friend's address. The quickest way to finding out was to follow her home; but that plan was also the riskiest. She was probably going to have to look in the school records or something. Chibi was a teachers pet so she could probably find out by one of them.

Later that day she stayed after school to get what she wanted.

'Bingo.' she thought after tricking her English teacher on giving her Jazmine's address. Now all she had to do was plan a time to go.

"I'm going to find out Jazmine." Chibi said as she began to walk home.

* * *

 **AN: Well Chibi is dead set on learning what Jazmine is hiding. Will she found out? Stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey Guys! Missed me? Well I've been supper busy but I'm finally updating :D. So Sanctuary is coming to an end unfortunately. Well It's been fun writing and reading all the reviews. The last chapter will probably be chapter 21 ( if things go smoothly and come out the way I want them too). Well I hope till then you all keep reviewing and supporting this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 18**

 _134 days left until graduation._

Jazmine marked the days into her calendar. Time was going by pretty fast and for this she was happy. Jeremy was gone for a nightly meeting. Lately the sex has been a bit more rough and intense. Jazmine looked down at the bite marks he had left on her torso. She frowned and rubbed the purple bite marks with her right hand. She began to think about Chibi and her weird behavior. Jazmine has a feeling that Chibi was up to something but she does not know what.

" _Is something up?" Jazmine asked her friend, she looked to be lost in thought._

" _Uh? Oh yeah. Everything is good." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich._

 _Jazmine frowned. She knew Chibi enough to understand something was up. She wondered if it was about the whole secret she was keeping from her friend, but she brushed the thought away since Chibi has not bothering her about it since that one time._

Jazmine really had no idea but she hoped that she would figure it out soon.

* * *

Marleen smiled as she read over the text from Huey.

 _ **Get ready. I'm picking you up at six.**_

He didn't want to tell her where they were going. Marleen did not care where he took her, she was just glad he was taking her somewhere. The last time her and him had been on a real date was a couple of months ago. She does get to see him and they do go to the lake and Charlies quite often but it had been a long time since they did something different.

"Marleen! Huey at the door!" Kyle called from down stairs.

Marleen piratically ran down the steps and into her boyfriends arms.

She had on a white and red sweeter dress. There were black little hearts scattered on the dress. Marleen smiled and kissed Huey, not caring that her brother was behind her.

"Eww get a room." He said as he made a gagging sound.

Marleen laughed.

"Stop hating Kyle." She said before dragging Huey out the door, but not before grabbing her coat and scarf. It was late November and it was colder than it had been in October.

"So where are you taking me Freeman?" Marleen asked as she buckled up.

"You'll see." He simply said as he started the car.

They drove around for a while. Marleen watched the buildings and other cars pass by from her window. She would occasionally look over at her boyfriend, he looked so concentrated as he drove. They finally came to a stop.

"We still are not there. We need to walk to it from here." He simply said as he took her hand.

Marleen looked around. They were heading towards a stone bridge with a small creek underneath it.

"Where are we?" She asked again but Huey ignored her and kept walking.

It looked like they were heading into a park. She walked on the red brick rode as she looked at the trees surrounding the place.

They crossed the bridge and headed into a small park. Marleen's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Huey...This is...Beautiful."

"Happy three year anniversary."

Marleen kissed her boyfriend passionately, she loved him too much.

* * *

Chibi sat in her room going over the data she could come up with. She had yet to go to Jazmine's house since she felt like she would be invading her privacy, but she feels like she is no where closer to finding out her secret. The girl sighed as she closed her notebook.

"What are you hiding Jazmine?" She asked out loud.

"Cheyenne I'm home." Her mom called out.

"Mom your home early." Chibi said in surprise.

"They let me out early." Her mother said while smiling.

Her smile faded in an instant.

"Honey what's wrong?" She could tell her daughter had something on her mind.

Chibi sighed.

"Remember Jazmine?"

Her mother nodded.

"Well I have a feeling she is hiding something from me but I don't know what. It's killing me because I think its an important matter but Jazmine refuses to tell me what it is."

Her mother frowned and Chibi knew something was up.

"Do you know something."

The young woman looked everywhere but her daughter's eyes.

"Mom?"

She sighed.

"Well I didn't want to say since, you know, we can't talk about patience, but I will tell you anyway. I've met Jazmine before you brought her to the house. I don't think she remembered me but I met her once at the hospital. At the time she was not feeling well and we thought she may be expecting, luckily we were wrong. But I started to notice something. She looked scared like she had been through something and when I mentioned the idea of her being pregnant she looked to be having a panic attack. Now yes it is normal to act that way but I believe there was a bit more to her reaction. When I asked her if she knew who it could be she panicked even more. When I spoke with her uncle he seemed to be acting weirdly as well. When I told him that there was a chance that she could be expecting he was at first shocked but then smiled. I thought it was weird how he smiled like that. I mean your seventeen year-old niece could be expecting and you smile. But then I began to suspect something. Sounds crazy but not impossible, I suspected that her uncle was the one that got her pregnant. I put the clues together and I suspected that Jazmine was getting abused by him. But it turned out to be just a suspicion, Jazmine told the doctor that nothing was going on. But still my doubts are not completely gone. We gave her our number and she can call anytime if she wants. We can't do nothing else with out proof and in the end it's still a suspicion."

Chibi was shocked. It was starting to click together and she began to believe that her mother suspicions were in fact true. It made a whole lot of sense now that she thought about it. Why Jazmine wasn't allowed to have company over, why she couldn't go out, and the reason why she didn't want her meeting her uncle. It made sense now, but Chibi still had no proof. She had to get some and quick before things really did get out of hand and her best friend gets hurt even more.

* * *

Jazmine hooked her bra back up. Jeremy had taken advantage of her once more. _134 days left_ she thought. After Graduation she was free. She could finally escape and never return. Deep down she knew she would never be the same but she still hoped for the best. She plans to take counseling after High School, she really needs someone to confess too. Chibi would be her best bet but she wants to keep her protected. Jazmine did not want pity from her only friend. One day she will tell her but this day was not anytime soon. Jeremy walked inside her room.

"Get dressed were going out."

She obliged.

He took her to a City where no one knew them. Jazmine looked to be in her early twenties because of the contouring makeup.

"Would you and your lovely girlfriend like to order?" A waiter asked.

Jazmine cringed at the word 'girlfriend'. She wished he knew that she was his niece and that he would call the police and get this filthy man arrested, but of course she faked smiled and pretended she was in fact his girlfriend. It was the only thing she could do. Jeremy ordered a bottle of wine, The waiter did not even ask for ID.

"To us." He toasted.

Jazmine just nodded before chugging the drink down. She wants to get drunk so she can at least forget about the rest of the night.

* * *

Marleen and Huey sat at the table Huey had prepared.

"This is amazing." The girl said as she looked at the white Christmas lights on the tree behind her.

The dinner was amazing, she wondered if Huey had cooked but she did not ask him.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Like it would be an understatement, I love it."

Huey smirked.

Marleen loved seeing him smile even if it never lasted a long time. She wished he would smile more but at least she got to see it every once in a while. She had to admit it, Huey really went all out. He even had a radio playing the song _The Only Exception,_ which was her favorite song. Huey did not like this genre of music but he could tolerate this song, well as long as she did not overplay it like the other songs he could once tolerate.

"I love you Huey." She said as she smiled.

"And I love you Marleen."

This caused the girl to get up and pull Huey from his seat.

"Dance with me." She said as she spun him around.

"Marleen I'm going to get dizzy."

The girl replied by laughing. They spun uncontrollably until they both fell on the yellowish grass.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"You are truly amazing."

And with that she kissed him one more time before cuddling with they boy.

"And I truly love you." She added as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

It had worked. She honestly did not know what happened after the restaurant. The only thing Jazmine remembers is drinking the whole bottle of wine and ordering two cocktails. After that it's all a blur. She didn't even have to look down to know she was naked. She memorized the sensation after all these years. She knew they had sex but she was glad that, for once, it would not be engraved in her memory. She smiled because of this fact. It was Monday morning and she was officially skipping school.

"Jeremy we should head home soon." She said, not wanting to skip another day.

Jeremy groaned.

"We will go back soon." He said as he dozed back to sleep.

She frowned but in the end she had no say in the matter. All she could do is wait patiently, she was used to it anyway.

* * *

 **AN: What do you all think? Let me know in the reviews. Hope to see you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So finally here is chp 19. We have two more chapters and then Sanctuary is done. I'm going to answer a lot or reviews on the last chapter as well.**

 **I do not own a thing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19**

"Hell yeah! Five more months and we are High School graduates!" Caesar cheered.

Marleen laughed at the dread-headed boy.

"I'm ready to get the fuck out of this shit hole." Cindy stated.

"I don't know guys. I'll miss it a lot." Marleen finally said.

"Marleen you cant miss this place. It's run by ignorant white people who wish they were black."

"Hey!" Cindy shouted referring to Caesar's words.

"Not you babe."

Marleen laughed at the couple.

"Anyway wheres your hot stuff?" Cindy asked.

Caesar made a motion of disgust.

"Hot stuff? Ew it's weird hearing someone call my best friend that."

Marleen laughed some more before answering Cindy's question.

"He had a meeting with his revolutionary club."

"Speaking of revolutionary clubs, why aren't you there?" Cindy asked her boyfriend.

Marleen was curious as well.

Caesar kept sipping on his Hi-C before turning to them.

"I wanted to skip for once. I told Huey I'd be missing out."

"In other words you skipped because you don't trust me to be alone." Cindy said.

"No babe, I trust you, I just don't like how those boys been looking at you."

"I can handle myself Michael."

"Ouch, first name,seriously Cindy? Look I just want to protect you."

Marleen watched the couple bicker for a while until she finally decided to leave. She walked and walked until she was face to face with the entrance to Huey's revolutionary club. She had never been since she did not understand a thing and she didn't want to bother her boyfriend. She was about to keep walking until she remembered one of Jazmine's diary entries. That girl had been to his club and she had fit in quite nicely. Marleen was on her same level when it came to revolutions so maybe she had a chance. She reached for the door handle and was about to open it when the door slammed her in the face.

"Oh sorry I didn't- Marleen?" Huey asked.

Marleen rubbed her nose.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She simply replied.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had went home."

"I wanted to wait for you." She said as she stopped rubbing her nose and looked at her boyfriend.

"Well works for me. Want to go to the lake?"

The girl smiled.

"Heck yeah."

"Ok let's go."

* * *

It was finally January. Jazmine had five more months and she was on her way to freedom. Everything was going according to plan. She had singed up for many scholarships and colleges, some even replied and accepted her into their schools. Jazmine was going to be free soon. While Jazmine worked on her plan Chibi had used her holiday break to gather evidence on her suspicion. She had not been to Jazmine's house for two reasons. One, she wanted to confront her friend about it first. And two, she was scared of what she might see. She didn't want to see Jazmine getting sexually assaulted. Chibi tried the best that she could but the evidence wasn't much, all she could go by was her mother's words and her gut feeling.

"Jazmine we need to talk." Chibi said as she stopped her friend in the hallway.

"What's up Chibi?"

The girl looked around, making sure no one was listening.

"I know Jazmine." She said.

"Know what?" Jazmine asked as she opened her locker.

"I know...about you and your uncle."

Jazmine's face dropped along with her books.

"W-w-what are you-"

"Cut it out Jazmine. I know hes been raping you."

It was Jazmine's turn to look around.

"Chibi keep your voice down."

"Keep my- Jazmine your uncle is-"

Jazmine tapped Chibi's mouth shut with her hand.

"Chibi I all ready have a plan to leave. After I graduate-"

Chibi removed Jazmine's hand from her mouth.

"Graduate? That is in five months!"

"Patience is the key." Jazmine said as she picked up the fallen books.

"How could you not tell me? How long has he...how long Jazmine?"

Jazmine looked away and Chibi knew the answer.

"Since we met, hasn't he?"

Jazmine's eyes watered but she refused to cry.

"I was protecting you." She whispered.

"Protecting me? You needed protecting, not me!"

Chibi began to cry.

"We need to do something. I'll tell my mom, she can-"

"No! Chibi stay out of this, please. I already fucked up once. Everything is going according to the plan, it's just a matter of time."

"We don't know how much time you have left! What if he decides to take you away!"

"Chibi he won't. He has been waiting for me to graduate first."

"So he is going to-"

"No! He's not because I'm leaving before he can. Just promise me you'll stay out of it."

Chibi looked away.

"Please Chibi. Promise me."

The girl sighed.

"Ok, I promise."

Jazmine smiled and hugged the girl.

Chibi had no intention on keeping the promise though. She's going to save Jazmine no matter what.

* * *

Marleen laid on the soft snow, she didn't care if it was cold. The sun was beaming so it wasn't like she wasn't getting heat. She watched Huey read, watching him often relaxed her. After a while he caught her staring.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he flipped a page.

"Nothing much, I just like looking at my hot stuff."

He closed his book.

"Ok, you've been hanging to much with Cindy."

Marleen laughed.

Huey smiled but went back to scowling once Marleen looked at him.

"I caught that, you know?"

"Caught what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"That cute tiny smile on your little pretty face." She said teasing him.

"Oh you did huh?" He said before jumping on her.

Marleen laughed some more, but stopped when he kissed her.

"I haven't done this all day."

She smirked.

"Did you miss it?"

"A whole lot?" He said as he kissed her again.

He felt something cold fall onto his Afro.

"Well the fun is over, it's about to snow."

"Aww man." She said as he helped her up.

"Wanna go to charlies?"

She smiled once more.

"You know it."

* * *

Jazmine couldn't believe that Chibi knew about her situation. She felt like a rock had been lifted from her heart but at the same time she felt scared. She trusts Chibi but she had a feeling that the girl would somehow ruin her plans. Jazmine had worked hard. She made sure he trust her again. Jeremy thinks she would never try to escape again. He believes she learned her lesson. He's right, she did learn her lesson. She learned how to be a little more sneaky. The girl walked up to the mail box to see if anything had came in for her. Most of the mail was for her uncle but one stood out. It was a letter from the University of Baltimore. Jazmine ran inside, she couldn't wait to open it even if she was a bit nervous. As she ran up the stairs she bumped into Jeremy.

"J-J-Jeremy I thought you was working." Jazmine said as she tried to hide the envelope with out being obvious.

"I'm off. Why are you running, are you exited to see me?" He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah." She lied.

He smirked and kissed the side of her mouth.

"What's that?" He asked, referring to the white envelope.

"R-report cards came in." She lied.

She hopes he falls for it.

"Don't worry about report cards, it doesn't matter anyways. Remember you just go to school to pass time while I work."

Jazmine wanted to scowl at his words but instead she smiled.

"I know, but It's still fun to actually try."

Jeremy smirked.

"Well you know what's funner?"

She diden't need to answer him since he was already lifting her shirt up.

"Having sex with you." He answered himself.

"Supper fun." She said in a sarcastic voice, Jeremy completely missed it.

* * *

It had been three days since the Baltimore University acceptance letter came in. Two more had came in as well,one from Penn State and the other from University of Virginia. She had gotten accepted into all tree. Everything was perfect.

"Chibi!" Jazmine called out.

Chibi was writing something into a piece of paper.

"Oh hey Jazmine." She said when she noticed her friend.

"What's up with you?" Jazmine asked.

"With me? Nothing is up with me."

Jazmine stared at her but then decided to shrug it off.

"I need a favor Chibs."

"A favor?"

Jazmine handed the girl the letters she had received.

"Wow Jazmine! Congrats, these are great colleges to attend."

"Thanks. Anyway I need you to hold onto them."

"Hold onto them? Why?"

"If Jeremy finds them-"

"You wouldn't need to worry about him if you reported him."

"Chibi stop it. You promised me."

Chibi growled, she was furious.

"Jazmine listen to me you need to report him. My mom can hel-"

"I don't need help. What part of 'I have a plan' don't you understand?"

"Fine Jazmine. Do it your way but I refuse to hold on to these." She said as she shoved the opened envelopes into Jazmine's chest.

The mulatto watched her friend walk away.

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway!" She yelled at the retreating form.

Chibi was sad but her pride refused to take the letters. She knows what had to be done and yet Jazmine refused her help,so why should she help now?

* * *

Marleen got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Huey asked as held onto her waist.

The girl smiled.

"I need to go home, mom is waiting since I told her I'd be back by ten."

Huey looked at his alarm clock that sat on his dresser.

"You have ten more minutes."

"By ten not at ten." The girl said as she tried to stand up but Huey tackled her down.

He kissed her passionately.

"Did I say ten? I meant ten thirty."

He smirked and helped her get undressed again.

Her mom could wait, right now it was her's and Huey's time.

* * *

Chibi sat in her room coming up with a plan to help Jazmine. She couldn't just sit there knowing what Jazmine goes through everyday. Her mother was at work, as usual, so it was up to Chibi to help her friend. She digged out the piece of paper that had Jazmine's address on it and looked over at the wall clock. She was going to Jazmine's place. If what Jazmine had told her was the truth then her uncle should be at work at the moment. Chibi grabbed her bike from her garage and typed in the address on her phone. She rode for half an hour before arriving at Jazmine's house. The driveway was empty. Chibi took this as a good sign and rushed to the front door before knocking a few times. She waited for a minute before heading into the back yard. The back door was open so she let herself in.

"Jazmine?" Chibi called out as she examined the house.

"Jazmine?" She called out again.

All of a sudden Chibi felt a strong grip on her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Jazmine.

"Jazmine I came to get you."

The mulatto looked around the room nervously.

"You need to leave before he comes back."

"No! I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

"Chibi, please, you need to leave now."

Jazmine was about to cry and Chibi knew this.

"...Fine, but I'm not giving up." Chibi said before leaving through the front door and hopping on her bike.

Chibi cried out of frustration as she rode back home.

* * *

A couple of days have past since the day she went to Jazmine's house. She has been trying to convince her friend to get out of there and stay with her for a couple of days until they got help.

"Listen to me! You can stay with us, my mom will know what to do." Chibi said for the hundredth time that day.

Jazmine turned abruptly and stared at her friend.

"Ok, listen because I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm really glad that you want to help me, I truly am, but I have a plan and its going to take some time but I will escape. So please don't ruin my plans. If you truly want to help then you should hide my admission letters for me." Jazmine said before walking away.

Chibi watched her friend sadly.

She just wants to help.

* * *

Another day had passed since that day. Chibi sat in her room crying. She want's to help her friend so bad. Jazmine is a sister, she's family so she needs to protect her no matter what. She looked at the clock. That monster was surely home by now. Chibi shook her head, she didn't want to think about the nasty and horrible things he was doing to her best friend. The girl picked up the third volume of My Love Story hopping to get her mind off of things, but sadly it did not. She had to do something and fast, besides she had a feeling that Jazmine needed her more than ever at the moment. Chibi hopped on her bike and rode to Jazmine's house. When she arrived she went into the backyard and hoped that the door was unlocked again. Surprisingly it was. She hesitated for a moment before swallowing her nervousness and entering the home.

"What the fuck are these? Don't you know you're mine?"

Chibi heard a man say. It came from upstairs.

* * *

"What the fuck are these? Don't you know you're mine?"

Jeremy had found her hidden pile of admission letters.

Jazmine was scared shitless, was her plan ruined? She's never escaping is she? Jeremy held a sharp knife pressed against the girl's neck.

"Why the fuck did you apply to these schools? You know that you are mine so why do you want to leave?"

"Because you are a sick bastard!" Jazmine yelled out.

This caused Jeremy to add more pressure to the knife on her neck, he had cut her a little bit.

"I've given you a chance to redeem yourself but apparently you did not learn your lesson the first time. I'm taking you out of school tomorrow morning and then we'll move."

Jazmine's eyes widen at his words.

"No, please no. I'll be good, please-"

"Too late!"

All of a sudden Chibi walked in.

"Jazmine!"

"Chibi? Chibi stay away!" Jazmine yelled out.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU MONSTER!" Chibi yelled out as she tackled Jeremy off of Jazmine.

Jazmine watched Chibi and Jeremy fight.

"Chibi! Jeremy get off of her!" Jazmine yelled as she tried to help her friend.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jeremy said as he pushed the petite girl into the wall.

Chibi hit her head pretty badly.

Jazmine jumped on Jeremy's back but he was stronger than her and managed to throw her on the floor face first.

Chibi watched her friend get tossed on the ground but then she noticed the sharp object laying on the ground. Chibi picked up the knife and charged at Jeremy with all her strength.

Jeremy noticed and moved out the way before the knife could pierce him. It happened so fast. Chibi thought she had him but she missed. She felt a sharp pain in her gut though. What was it?

"Chibi!" She heard Jazmine yell.

"AHHH!" Chibi yelled when she felt another sharp pain.

She was getting stabbed.

Jazmine ran over to Jeremy and tried to pull him off of her friend.

Another sharp pain, there goes another, and another.

She was being stabbed multiple times.

"Get off of her!" She could hear her friend say.

Everything was in slow motion.

Jazmine finally managed to pull her uncle away from her best friend.

"Cheyenne! Stay with me! Please!"

She could faintly hear someone calling her first name before everything went black.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She managed to utter.

Jazmine felt her friend's body go limp and lifeless.

"Che-Cheyenne...Cheyenne..."

Jazmine cried as she hugged her best friend's corpse.

"Ja-Jazmine..." Jeremy said.

"Forget about her. You don't need nobody but me." He said.

How dare he talk to her after murdering the only person that cared about her. Chibi was her friend, no, her sister and now she was gone because of her sad excuse of an uncle. She should have done this years ago.

Jazmine tackled the man and grabbed the bloody knife from the ground. She stabbed him once.

"That is for the pain you put me trough."

Then she stabbed him again.

"That is for rapeing me all these years and for traumatizing me."

She stopped once and looked at him deep in the eyes as she watched him beg for mercy.

"Please Jazmine...I love you.."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"We can be together."

"We can?"

"Yeah...Put the knife down."

"Should I?"

"Jazmine please."

"You killed my best friend. Chibi is gone because of you! So this last one is for her! Die you bastard!"

She gripped the handle with both of her hands, dragged it over her head and in one swift movement stabbed her uncle in the neck.

She watched blood come out of his mouth.

"Go to hell." Jazmine said looking him straight in the eyes.

She watched the color drain from his face.

She was finally free...

"I'm free...I'm free...Chibi..."

She cried as she held her head.

* * *

 **AN: RIP Cheyenne aka Chibi.**

 **So how many saw this coming? I did foreshadow it if no one noticed (I think it was two chapters ago). How many of you caught on that the nurse that helped Jazmine was Chibi's mom before it was revealed? Well I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So this chapter is not long. Honestly I don't think I could have made this longer since I was focusing on one thing only. Next Chapter will be the last one and that one should be a lot longer than this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next one.**

 **I DO NOT OWN A DAMN THING.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20**

*Click-clack*

That is all that could be heard into the home.

*Click-clack*

The sound of her heals hitting the white marble floor. She wasn't worried about sneaking or being quiet since no one was home. No one but the one person she had came for.

 _Jazmine cried the whole night as she watched the ambulance carry her dead friend. It had dawned on her that Chibi was dead as soon as they covered her face just like they had did Jeremy's. Chibi's mom had just arrived and she was bawling two time more than Jazmine._

" _My baby girl! Why!? Why her!?" She cried as she tried to go up to her daughter, a cop stopped her._

" _Ma'am this is a crime scene and I can't let you in."_

 _Jazmine looked away as she wiped the fresh tears. She was scared to confront the woman but she knew that her best friend's mom had the right to be here and know what had happened. Jazmine swallowed her fear and walked up to the officer._

" _She has the right to be here. Her daughter was involved."_

 _The cop stared at Jazmine for a minute until he finally decided to let the woman in. Jazmine waited for the slap or punch or whatever, but it never came. Instead she felt warm and safe for once in this whole day. Chibi's mom was hugging her. Jazmine was shocked but soon hugged back. They cried simultaneously._

She walked along the large hallway until she reached a white door. She inhaled and exhaled before entering the door.

" _Jazmine listen to me it was not your fault. Cheyenne would not want you to blame yourself. The person at fault was that bastard that raped you and killed my daughter."_

 _Jazmine wiped her tears but more came out._

" _Ms. Moore It was my fault...If I...If I would have accepted her help...your daughter...would be alive..." Jazmine said in between sobs._

 _Ms. Moore hugged the girl and pat her puffy hair._

She walked in the room. She was dressed in a tight black leather vest, tight black leather pants and red heals. She held a silver brief case with her. Her long curly hair swayed with her every movement.

 _It had been a few days since Chibi and Jeremy died and both funerals were scheduled on the same day. Jazmine was furious that they had scheduled Jeremy's funeral on the same day as Chibi's. She was dressed in a short black dress with a black cardigan over it. Jazmine walked up to the casket that had already been lowered to the ground. She spat in it._

" _I hope you rot in hell." She said._

She watched the lady sleep peacefully for a while until she finally decided to set her brief case on a small table. She pulled out the syringe and the liquid she needed.

 _Jazmine's tears were gone at this point. She wasn't sad , she was furious. Out of all the things that bastard uncle did to her she hated him the most for this. He took away her virginity unwillingly but that did not compare to him taking away the only person that actually gave two shits about her while she was depressed. The person that stayed by her side in this fucked up small town. No nothing compared to that._

" _I fucking hate you, you fucking bastard!"_

 _She grabbed the gasoline bottle she had brought with her and poured it in the grave. Luckily no one was around, but if they were she wouldn't have stopped. She poured it until the tank was light and empty._

" _Rot in hell you asshole." She said before lighting a match and tossing it into the deep hole._

 _She didn't even look at the raging fire, instead of looking at it she walked away. She had to go pay her respects to who truly deserved it now._

She stared at the syringe that was now loaded with secobarbitol. It took a year and a lot of searching and infiltrating to finally get her hand on the lethal injection. But it didn't matter now, all that matter was that her plan was going to work.

 _She watched them lower her best friend's casket. This was her chance to say goodbye forever. Ms. Moore was standing beside her. The lady squeezed Jazmine's hand in assurance but Jazmine knew that she felt the same, Chibi was her daughter and only child._

" _Cheyenne, no, Chibi. You were truly a great friend and I wish you were still here. I only got to spend two years with you but they were a great two years for me and you. You will forever be my friend and sister and I will never forget you." A few tears came out._

 _Ms. Moore cried as well._

 _Jazmine had to excuse herself. She walked away from the grave site and looked up at the sky._

" _And I will make sure that no one goes trough that experience again."_

 _That was the day Jazmine had vowed to Chibi and herself that she would get revenge for everyone that has been abused and raped._

And now here she stood inside Martha's sister home staring at her aunt. Her heals clacked on the marble floor as she walked over to the bed where Martha was sleeping. Jazmine gently woke the woman up.

"Who? Jazmine?!" She asked in confusion and shock.

Jazmine nodded her head.

"What?Why?How?"

Martha had now saw the long syringe in her niece's hand.

Jazmine followed her gaze.

"Don't worry Martha, you will go out peacefully, unlike the others."

After Jeremy she had murdered Mr. Cooper, the cop that had denied her escape and raped her as well. His death was just as violent as Jeremy's except that for his she had planed it and made sure no evidence were left behind.

"Jazmine please I'm sorry I was in love an I-"

"I understand. That's why I'm going to kill you peacefully. You still hurt me nonetheless but I know how it feels to love someone with your all."

Martha looked behind Jazmine, she hoped her sister would be back or her nephew.

"There not coming back soon, Helen is at boot camp and Johnathan is at a study session."

"How? Have you been spying on us?"

"Only for a few weeks, sorry but I had too."

Jazmine knew that Martha's sister wouldn't be back anytime soon and she knew that after study hall her nephew liked to go hang out with his friends.

Martha looked at the door again.

"Try to escape and I'm going to hurt you,bad. I have the time you know."

The woman wanted to cry. It had been three years since she had seen her niece and she never thought she would see her again, especially like this.

"Are you ready?" Jazmine asked after she had sighed heavily.

"No! Help! Help-"

Jazmine tapped the woman's mouth shut with her hand.

"This will not hurt, I promise."

She injected the needle into the woman's arm and watched her slowly loose consciousness. Martha had fell back onto her bed. She looked to be sleeping but Jazmine knew the woman was now dead. She had doubled the dose that it would normally take to kill someone. She tucked her aunt in. She felt bad for whom would find her but it had to be done.

Jazmine walked out of the house with the brief case in hand. She got into her car and drove into a highway. She was on her way to her final destination.

Maryland, Woodcrest.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So It's finally here! I know you've all been waiting. I wanted to have it out before the New Year but I wanted it to be perfect, but it's here so were good. Originally this Chapter with out the AN was 8,514 words. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this last Chapter. Longer AN below.**

 **I Do Not Own A Thing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 21**

Everyone raised their glasses to toast for the soon to be groom and bride. Marleen was ecstatic, six more days until she was officially Mrs. Freeman. Huey was her everything, and she knew that he was her soul-mate. She loved him so much, but she had doubts. At first she thought it was early wedding jitters but she had a feeling that something was going to happen. She wants to marry Huey, she really does, but she was afraid he did not want to marry her instead. Was he really in love with her or was she really still just a rebound? She felt a sharp pang in her heart. At that moment Cindy walked up.

"Hey gurl. You excited?"

Marleen nodded.

Cindy smiled.

"How is the baby doing? Do you guys know the sex yet?"Marleen asked.

Cindy shook her head.

"Nah but hopefully we will find out soon, gurl you'll be the first I tell, well other than my baby daddy."

Marleen laughed at her friend. Caesar and Cindy were expecting, they hadn't planed it but they had it under control. Cindy looked around the room.

"Speaking of baby daddies where is yours?"

"Cin I'm not pregnant."

"Not yet, but you're getting married in six days. So Huey is not only your husband to be, he's also your baby daddy to be."

Marleen laughed at her best-friend's comment, she secretly began wondering the same thing; where was Huey?

* * *

"Aye man! You gotta get hella fucked up tonight!" A nineteen yearly Riley cheered.

"No I'm not getting drunk, not after last time." Huey said referring to the first and last time his brother and best-friend had miraculously convinced him to drink.

Caesar laughed.

"Good time." He said.

I should be going back to the party, Marleen is probably looking for me.

Riley took a shot before speaking.

"Huey in six days you and Marleen will be inseparable. Hang out with the homies tonight."

"Damn Riley. You using big words now that you graduated." Caesar said.

"Shut cho bitch ass up."

Huey shook his head at the both of them and left the hotel room that Caesar had rented out. Huey walked back downstairs and into the gala room they were having the engagement party at.

"There you are, Where were you? I've been looking for you this whole time."

"Sorry. Caesar got a room and him and Riley are trying to get me drunk."

"Tell me you said no to their foolishness."

"Yeah I did."

"Thank god, we don't want a repeat of last time."

Huey groaned.

"Don't remind me."

Marleen laughed at the memories of a drunk Huey. He acts like a child when he's inebriated. Huey watched Marleen go talk to the guest. Most of them where her family members. Actually, the only people from his family that were attending the party tonight was his brother. Mr. Freeman was currently in Chicago with Aunt Cookie but they were going to be back before the wedding.

Marleen fixed Huey's tie.

"Aww look at you both. This is so going on instagram" Cindy said as she took a picture.

"You still use that? Shit nigga it's all bout picfamous." Riley said referring to the app that has been replacing instagram.

"I bet you still use facebook?" Riley said as he began laughing.

Cindy rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"Anyways it's still going somewhere." She said as she added a filter to the picture.

Cindy and Caesar eventually walked away while Riley went to go flirt with some of Marleen's barely legal cousins.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Huey asked.

"Are you asking if I want to ditch our own engagement party?"

Huey nodded.

Marleen faked a gasp. "Huey...I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

It had been forever since she had been here. Not much had changed she had to admit. Everything seemed the same except for a few new stores and shops here and there. She was finally entering downtown Maryland and in a few more minutes she would be entering Woodcrest.

"So this is Woodcrest?" Chibi said.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?"

Chibi nodded.

Jazmine sighed as she watched her friend fade into nothingness.

She had begun hallucinating about the girl after her funeral.

"Jazmine did you miss me?" She heard another voice coming from the back seat.

"Go away Jeremy." She said as she began chanting the words 'its in your head.'

She could feel his touch on her shoulder.

"Strip for me, why don't you?"

Jazmine hit the breaks hard, luckily no one was behind her.

"Please go away." She said as she leaned her head on the steering wheel.

He had faded into nothingness as well.

She never hallucinated about Chibi and Jeremy at the same time, but she knew that if she saw one she would eventually see the other.

After a minute she heard honking coming from behind her.

"It's green lady! Move it why don't cha?!"

"Yeah yeah." Jazmine said as she pressed the gas and kept driving.

The twenty one year-old had finally reached Woodcrest. This was her home.

"Home sweet home." She whispered to herself.

She was going to stay at Wuncelor Motels for a week. As she drove she passed a familiar street named 'Timid Deer Lane.' She pulled into a driveway and did a three-point-turn before heading into the street. She passed many familiar houses before reaching hers. She had parked a few houses down. Jazmine stayed in her car and looked at her old house, there was a sign on the lawn that read 'Sold'. She turned and looked at the freeman house, no cars were on the driveway. Jazmine was planing to meet with Huey but she did not have the courage to speak with him at the moment. She got out of her black 2010 Toyota Camry that she had bought with Jeremy's money. Jazmine wore a baige fur coat over her cheetah print pencil dress, she kinda resembled Cookie from Empire. Her long wavy hair was under a knit baret, a few strands of her hair fell from the baige hat. She removed her brown cat-eyed sunglasses as she stood infront of her old home. The front door was unlocked so she let herself in. The place was empty but it was obvious that the place had been repainted. She held on to her cheetah print clutch tightly out of nervousness. Jazmine wanted to cry from the nostalgia the house brought upon her, but she held it in. She walked towards the living area and traced her hand on the black marbled island, not a single trace of dust was on her fingers. Jazmine turned towards the stairs and headed up stairs. She passed The bath room and her father's studio before reaching two doors. One being the entrance to her parents room and the other to hers. She did not have the courage to enter her late parents room but she manged to enter hers. It was like her innocents had slapped her in the face, the tears were begging to fall, but she kept them in. Her room had stayed the same, it was still violet with pink flowers on the edges. Most of her furniture was gone but one thing remained, her night stand. She knew that if her night stand had been untouched than her diary had to be safe. She opened the drawer and rummaged inside to no avail. Her diary had to be misplaced or maybe the movers got rid of it. Jazmine sat on the dusty floor. She looked up to her ceeling and saw the glowing stars. She began to reminisce. Suddenly she heard foot steps coming from down stairs and by the sound of them it seemed like they were heading in her direction. Panicking she quickly hid in the only place she felt safe in, the closet. All she could make out was that the person was tall. She couldn't tell if it was a man or woman either. She wanted to peek even more but that meant for her to move the door a bit more and she was scared if it would creek. She watched the person shift side to side, it looked like they were rummaging through something. Maybe they had taken her diary or knew who did. Jazmine watched the tall person leave before leaving her hiding spot. That old diary was not important anymore anyway. She headed back to her car and prayed that no one had seen her.

* * *

Huey was laying on his bed. Marleen and him had moved in for a bit but Marleen had decided to move out until they were married. So Huey decided to do the same and head back into his old house with his brother and grandfather. He had been reading peacefully until someone burst through his door. He figured that it would have been Marleen or Riley, but when he looked up he was surprised to see Caesar. The boy was panting and trying to catch his breath, this caught Huey's attention.

"What's up Caesar?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I...just...saw..." Caesar said in between breathes.

"Ok calm down." Huey said, he was starting to get nervous.

Caesar had finally calmed down and he was now able to speak clearly.

"I know this may sound crazy but I think I just saw Jazmine."

If Huey had been drinking something at the moment it would be all over Caesar's face right now.

"W-w-what!?" He asked out of shock and disbelief.

"I just saw Jazmine. You know, the Jazmine Dubois that lived across the street. The Jazmine that you were in lo-"

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Where did you see her?" Huey asked, still sounding shocked.

"Just now actually. I saw her hop into her car and drive off."

"What!Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie about this?"

Huey ran to his window hoping that he would see the girl, but no one was there. He could not help but wonder why she had not stopped by to talk to him.

"What are you going to do now?" Caesar asked.

Huey looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that Jazmine is in town, are you going to still get married or are you postponing the wedding."

Huey was not even thinking about the wedding. He was too shocked to even think about his fiance. There was only six days left until the wedding and now he was beginning to have cold feet.

* * *

Marleen prepared the last minute arrangements. She had to switch the seats of her Aunt Lynn with her aunt Josephine just because Aunt Lynn was not getting along with the people at the original table.

Marleen sighed.

At that moment she had gotten a call.

"Yes Aunty I switched you to another table."

"Gurl I ain't yo aunt." She heard Cindy say from the other line.

"Oh hey Cin. Sorry it's just my aunt is going to drive me crazy. She got in a fight with my aunt Marie and she refuses to sit with her and her family. So now I have to trade my aunt Josephine's place just because aunt Lynn wants a new spot. Now aunt Josephine is mad because she wanted to sit next to my cousins Monica and Lisa."

"Damn sounds like an hassle. Shit if it was me id tell them to sit they bitch ass down and to enjoy the damn reception."

"I wish I could but I can't. Aunt Lynn is sixty five and shes always getting in a fight with my relatives. She almost got in an argument with my mom at the engagement party. I had to intervene before things got ugly."

Cindy laughed in the background.

"Enough about my wedding problems. What's up?"

Cindy got quiet.

"What's wrong Cin?"

Marleen could hear her friend sigh.

"Well I don't want to add more to your stress but-"

"You're not coming to the wedding?!" Marleen said in shock and sadness.

"No. I'm coming, damn let me finish. I got a text from Caesar and- are you sitting down?"

"Cindy come on. What happened? You're making me worry."

Cindy sighed again.

"Caesar saw Jazmine today."

Marleen felt her heart stop for a second.

Cindy knew that this news would hurt her friend. In the other hand she was ecstatic to reunite with Jazmine but she couldn't help but feel sympathy for Marleen.

So this was the something bad that Marleen had predicted.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was a girl that looked like her?" Marleen said with a glimmer of hope.

"No, it was Jazmine."

What was she supposed to do now.

"Mar don't worry, Huey is not going to leave you." Cindy said but she also had doubts. It seemed like Huey did move on but it wouldn't surprise her if he relapsed into love with her old best friend.

"You think so?" Marleen asked.

"Yeah. He finally decided to propose, that must of meant something."

Marleen nodded.

"You're right Cin."

"You see. Hey I gotta go, Caesar is taking me out so I need to start getting ready."

"Ok girl. Bye."

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"Thanks girly."

Cindy hung up the phone.

Marleen looked at a photo of Huey and her. She stared at it and then pulled out a picture of Jazmine and Huey as kids to compare side by side. It seemed like Huey was happier in the picture with Jazmine.

"Stop it Marleen! It's going to be fine. Huey loves you and you know it."

She hid the photo of Jazmine under her pillow before heading out the door.

* * *

"Please stop! Leave me alone!" Jazmine screamed as she tossed a pillow at Jeremy.

"It's in your head Jazmine. Jeremy is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead."

"Come on Jazmine, don't be like that. I just wanna have some fun."

She screamed again.

There was a loud knock at the door. This caused Jeremy to disappear.

Jazmine walked up to her room's door and opened it.

"Is everything all right?" A man,who seemed to be in his late thirties early forties, asked.

"Yes."

"I heard some screaming, are you sure you are fine? Is there someone in there making you lie?" He whispered the last part.

Jazmine shook her head.

"No, I'm really fine. I was just having a nightmare."

The man tried to look inside of Jazmine's room but he could barely make out the room since Jazmine's body was blocking his view.

"Well ok miss. I'm two rooms down if you need me."

Jazmine smiled politely and thanked the man before closing the door.

"Who was it Jazmine?"

Jazmine recognized that lovely voice.

"Hey Chibi, It was no one important." Jazmine said as she sat on the twin sized bed.

Chibi sat next to the girl.

"Why am I dead Jazmine?"

Jazmine looked at Chibi in shock. Her once happy face turned pale and her pupils went white.

"Chibi?" Jazmine asked. She was trembling.

"Please not you too."

Chibi reached for Jazmine.

"Stop!Stop!"

She was gone.

Jazmine began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

Marleen crossed out days from her calender. Five more days and She and Huey will be married. Huey was siting on her bed going over the sitting arrangements with his soon wife to be. The only family members for him were going to be Grandad, Aunt Cookie, and Riley. Marleen had seated them with her parents and Caesar and Cindy. Mr. Freeman had spoken to Marleen's parents enough times to be acquaintances.

"What you think? I didn't want your relatives siting by them selves. So I added them with my parents and Caesar and Cindy."

"I think it'll be fine." Huey said closing the small pink journal.

Marleen smiled.

"There table is close to ours too."

Huey yawned.

"Come here." He said.

"Why?What are you planing Freeman."

Huey pulled her closer before she could protest.

"Huey, I still have a few more thing to finish." Mareen said referring to the wedding plans.

"You can finish it later." He said as he began kissing her.

At that moment she thought of Jazmine. She still had not told Huey that she knew the girl was in town.

She kissed the boy for a minute before she backed away.

"What's wrong?" Huey knew there was something on his fiancee's mind.

"I know Jazmine is in town."

Huey was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"A bit." She answered honestly.

Huey didn't know what to say. He loved Marleen but he also loved Jazmine at one point. Hell, he may still love her. He didn't know what to say to his worried girlfriend. He could lie and tell her that there was nothing to worry about, but he knew it would be unjust. He didn't know what would happen if he was reunited with Jazmine. Would they both rekindle?

"You don't have to tell me anything Huey. I know how you're feeling."

Huey looked at the girl sadly.

"Don't pity me either." She said.

"Marleen-"

"Huey it's fine. You don't even know what you want at the moment. Let's just keep planing the wedding until you get a chance to talk to her."

Huey felt bad for Marleen. He had grown to love her, but was it equivalent to the way he loved Jazmine?

He flopped his head on Marleen's pillow, this caused the photo of Jazmine and him to come out. Huey picked up the photo and stared at it in shock.

"Marleen?"

"Yeah?" She asked, she was busy typing on her laptop.

"where did you get this?"

Marleen looked up and saw the picture Huey was holding. She was internally freaking out.

"How did you get this?" He asked again.

Surprisingly he sounded calm, but Marleen knew to well. The calm before the storm.

"Cindy gave it to me." She lied.

Huey examined her face, he knew she was lying. Marleen quickly looked away, she hated when he looked at her like that.

"You snuck into Jazmine's house, didn't you?"

Marleen stared at the wall as if it could help. Maybe the kool-Aid man would pop in any second and distract her fiancee.

"Marleen I'm speaking with you." Huey said raising his voice.

This caused Marleen to jump in her seat. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"I- I'm sorry. I went into her house yesterday. I felt bad doing it but I couldn't help myself." Marleen began to cry.

Huey sighed.

"I'm disappointed Marleen."

"I know Huey but it really was stronger than me. I don't want to loose you."

They both went silent. Huey really felt bad but how could he comfort her when he had doubts himself.

"I think I should be going, I have to pick Grandad up from the airport soon anyways."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Ok bye." Marleen said before gently kissing him on the lips.

"I'll let myself out, don't worry about." Huey said before leaving the girls room.

Marleen stared at the door before crying all over again.

* * *

"Boy you better pick my damn bags off the floor." Mr. Freeman said as he smacked Riley on the head.

"Damn nigga, that hurt."

"Boy I don't care how old you are, I will whip out my belt and whip yo ass right here right now."

Riley said something under his breath but he still picked up the bags.

"How have you boys been." Aunt Cookie said with a smile.

"Good, How have you been aunt Cookie?" Huey asked.

"Could be better. This old woman needs a rest." She joked.

Huey placed her bags in the car, she sure had packed a lot for a four day stay.

"What do you even have in here aunty?" Huey asked as he dropped the bag in the trunk.

"Well I have my clothes, Hygiene products, a few pots and pans-"

"Pots and pans?"

"Yeah, I need to cook a few things for the reception."

"Marleen and I hired professionals so you don't need to worry-"

"No no no. I'm cooking and that's final."

"Boy let your aunt cook for your ungrateful ass." Mr. Freeman said.

"Grandad just saying that cuz he don't wanna eat non of that white people food." Riley said.

"Boy hush." Mr. Freeman said as he entered into the passenger side of Huey's car.

"Healthy food is not white people food Grandad." Huey said.

"It ain't Nigga food though."

No one argued with that.

"So Huey are you excited? Saturday you're going to be married." Aunt Cookie said.

"He havin doubts." Riley said.

"Riley." Huey said in a tone that meant "If you don't shut up I will personally hurt you."

"It's normal to have cold feet." Aunt Cookie assured.

"Oh it's more than that." Riley said.

Huey stared at his brother from the rear-view mirror, it was as if he was giving him one last warning.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Cookie asked.

Mr. Freeman was curious as well.

"Jazmine is back." Riley informed them.

"What! Cutie pie is back?" Mr. Freeman said in shock.

"Who's Jazmine?" Aunt Cookie asked?

"Don't you remember her? She was our neighbors daughter. You met Tom and Sarah once for thanks giving." Mr. Freeman said.

"Oh yeah, the little girl with the

afro-puff. She and Huey were inseparable."

"It was more like Jazmine on Huey." Grandad said.

"How are Tom and Sarah?" Aunt Cookie asked.

The car went silent.

"They passed away seven years ago." Grandad said.

"Sorry to hear that."

"So little baby is back. Are you planing on not marrying Marleen now?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"What! Huey you can't do that to Marleen." Aunt Cookie said.

Huey stared at Riley, he was the one that put him in this mess.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well you better figure something out boy, and make it fast. You got five days."

The car went permanently silent.

Huey drove for an hour until he reached Timid Deer Lane. He parked the car on the driveway and helped Aunt Cookie with her bags. As he walked he passed Riley, but not before whispering "You better sleep with one eye opened". This made the eight-teen year-old shiver.

"I ain't scured nigga" He said as he watched his brother's retreating form.

* * *

Marleen was currently with her bridesmaids, they were last minute arranging things. They had practiced all day with the groomsmen, which were Riley, Caesar, and Kyle. Caesar was the best man while Cindy was the maid of honor. Marleen's Twin Cousins Ferah and Mackia were her other two bridesmaid.

"Where do you want this?" Mackia asked.

"Put it on table three." Marleen said as she talked to one of the waitors.

Cindy touched her belly.

"Are you ok Cin?" Marleen asked after she was done speaking.

"Yeah, it's just that it kicked me."

"Can I feel?"

"Yeah, come here."

Cindy guided Marleens hand into the direction the baby was kicking. Marleen's eyes shone after she felt a tiny kick on her hand.

"I wanna feel." The two twins said.

Cindy smiled at everyone's happy face. She watched Marleen touch her belly subconsciously.

"Well that's enough. Lets all get back to work. We only have four days." Cindy said as she bossed everyone around.

* * *

She felt so stupid. She had seen him but, like a dumbass, she froze. He was so close and yet so far. Huey Freeman, her ex-next door neighbor and first love, was a few feet away from her. All she had to do was back away from the brick wall she was currently hiding behind.

'You can do it Jazmine.' She thought, but her legs didn't move an inch.

She knew that she was too scared to confront him now so she just stayed behind the wall and watched him. He was sitting on a bench reading a book. They currently were at the Woodcrest park. Jazmine remembered that Huey would sometimes come here if he didn't feel like going to the hill. She was about to start reminiscing when a familiar voice distracted her.

"Who's that?" Chibi asked.

"Huey Freeman." Jazmine said a bit dreamily.

"He's handsome. You should talk with him."

"I can't. I'm scared."

She stared at Huey. He hadn't changed much, except for his Afro was bit shorter and he had more muscles.

"You should talk to him Jazmine." Another voice said mokingly.

"Leave me the fuck alone Jeremy."

Jeremy stared at Huey and then looked back at his niece.

"I bet he can't show you a good time like I used to."

Jazmine ignored him and kept staring at Huey. Eventually Jeremy vanished. Jazmine was about to leave but stopped when she noticed a tall girl sit next to Huey. She watched them talk for a while. For some odd reason the girl resembled her before moving with her uncle and aunt. Something had caught Jazmine's eye. She had noticed that the girl had an engagement ring since it shone every time the sun hit it. Could she and Huey? No it couldn't be. Deep down she knew that the girl next to him was his fiancee. Jazmine had walked away, missing the kiss between Marleen and Huey.

* * *

Cindy and Caesar were watching a movie while eating some popcorn. They had rented a small apartment just twenty minutes outside of Woodcrest since this was the cheapest they could find. Caesar worked as a manager at a retail store downtown while Cindy worked as a personal trainer at a Gym. She was five months now and it was time for her to take her leave. Cindy sighed.

"What's wrong Babe?" Caesar asked.

"I just feel terrible for Marleen. I'm glad Jazmine is back but this really can open closed wounds between Mar and Huey."

"Yeah I feel ya. Huey has never really moved on though. He just hid the feelings he had for Jazmine."

Cindy nodded.

"What do you think will happen now?" She asked.

"I don't know but a talk with Jazmine would do him good. Probably even for her."

"I just don't know who to support anymore." The blonde said.

Caesar paused the movie.

"There's no side Cin. You just need to have fate in all three, especially Huey and Jazmine. Who knows what will happen but either way just support all three."

Cindy had to agree with him a hundred percent. At that given moment Caesar's phone rang.

"Who is it bae?" Cindy asked.

Caesar stared at the number in confusion, he didn't recognize it.

"It's another area code. Probably telemarketers." Caesar said as he ignored his phone and unpaused the movie.

After twenty seconds the phone rang again. Caesar looked at it and ignored it again.

"Who is it now?" Cindy asked.

"The same number as before."

The phone stopped ringing and after a few seconds rang again.

"Maybe you should answer Ceez."

"If its important they'll leave a voice message."

The phone went quiet for a minute.

"See, it must have not been important."

As Caesar was about to rewind the movie his phone rang again. This time he answered.

"Hello?!" He asked in an angry tone.

It was silent on the other line.

"Look I'm about to hang-"

"No wait." A familiar voice said.

"J-Jazmine?" Caesar asked.

Cindy's eyes popped in shock when she heard the girls name.

"Put it on speaker." She whispered.

Caesar placed the phone on speaker before speaking again.

"Jazmine is this you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"OMG -Jazmine how are you Gurl -We've missed you." Cindy said with no pauses.

"Hey Cindy." Jazmine said.

"How have you been Jazzy? We really did miss you." Caesar said clearly.

Jazmine was quiet. She diden't want to get into details with her old friends so she lied and said "Fine".

They talked for five minutes. Cindy told Jazmine everything but the fact that Huey was engaged and getting married in three days.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jazmine asked, referring to the bun in Cindy's oven.

"We don't know yet, we'll know in a week or two." Cindy said.

Everything went quiet until Jazmine spoke again.

"Listen guys. Do you guys happen to have-"

"Huey's number?" Caesar and Cindy finished for her.

Jazmine fell silent until she whispered a small "yes". Caesar gave her his number.

"Thank you. I hope to see you both soon."

"Same." Caesar and Cindy said.

"bye." Was the last thing the couple heard before the line went dead.

"She sounds, different." Cindy said.

"She sounds gowned up." Caesar added.

* * *

Jazmine stared at the number she had written on an old receipt. So she finally had his number. All she had to do was dial the digits into her cell phone and call, but she was scared. She wasn't ready to hear his voice, not after all those years.

"What are you waiting for? Call him Jazmine." Chibi said.

"Yeah Jazmine, call him."

Jazmine looked over at the wall. This was the first time she saw Jeremy and Chibi together. She stared at them in shock, her brain really was fucking with her today.

"Are you going to call? Do it Jazmine." Chibi said.

"Go ahead, call him." Jeremy said in a threatening tone.

"Shut up. Please. Shut up." She said as she grabbed her head and shook it side to side.

When she looked back at the wall they were both gone. Jazmine sighed.

She decided to dial the phone number. She dialed the last number and just stared at it for the longest time. After a while she hit the back button and decided to give up.

"At this rate you'll never talk to him." She told herself.

* * *

Riley rubbed the eye Huey had punched, he was going to be sporting a black eye for the wedding.

"Next time learn how to mind your own damn business." Huey said as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Riley scoffed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He placed a bag of frozen peas on his eye. His aunt had not noticed him until he spoke.

"What ya cookin Aunt Cookie?" He asked as his mouth watered from the smell of good food and not that nasty ass food Huey likes.

"Making some Mac and Cheese, Ham, and Collar Greens."

Riley was about to do a happy dance, Aunt Cookie sure was the real Mvp. When Aunt Cookie turned around she almost lost it.

"Suga what happened to your eye?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I'll tell you what happened. These niggas got in fight. A twenty-one year-old and an eight-teen year-old still fighting like they did when they were kids." Grandad said as he walked in the kitchen, he was hoping to get a taste of Aunt Cookie's food.

"Huey!" Aunt Cookie called out.

Huey had heard his aunt call him so he headed to the kitchen. He knew she was going to lecture him for hitting Riley.

"Why did you hit your brother? I know I thought you boys to behave better than this."

Huey listened to his aunt go on and on about the way she had raised them back in Chicago. Other than his Grandfather his aunt was the one that raised him and Riley.

"You hear me?" She asked.

"Yes aunt Cookie."

"Good, now go apologize to your brother and make up."

Riley smirked and Huey frowned, but he did what he was told since he knew how his aunt could be like when she was angry. After an hour or two dinner was served. Aunt cookie had made a special meal for Huey while Grandad and Riley tore into the collar greens, pig feet, neck bones, and etc. Huey watched them both with disgust, he still couldn't believe they could eat such things. Later that night after helping his aunt with the dishes Huey called his fiancee to see how she was doing.

"Aw, you care about me." She said.

He could piratically hear her smile.

"Did you eat?" He asked her.

"Yeah, my mom cooked us some roasted chicken with a side of dirty rice. What you eat?"

"White rice topped with asparagus and mushrooms."

"Sounds yummy. Let me guess Riley and Mr. Freeman ate pig feet and such."

She didn't even need to be there to know her fiancee was nodding.

"Yup, I knew it." She said.

They talked for twenty minutes before biding each other goodnight and hanging up.

* * *

Marleen crossed off the days from her calendar. One more day left until the wedding. She walked over to her mirror and stared at herself. She began to wonder if things were going to be ok between Huey and her.

"Of course they will. Why shouldn't they? Huey loves you Marleen." She told herself, but she wasn't convinced.

She figured that Huey had not heard from Jazmine at all. Cindy had told her that the girl had called asking for his number. She thought back to the conversation her and her BFF had.

" _Jazmine called?" Marleen asked in surprise and shock._

" _Yeah. She asked for Huey's number and we gave it to her." Cindy said, getting straight to the point._

" _I see..."_

" _Marleen I'm-"_

" _No it's ok. They both deserve to talk. Especially Huey."_

 _It was silent on the other line._

" _She must have not called him." Marleen said._

" _What makes you say that?" Cindy asked._

" _Huey would have told me."_

" _Are you sure? He could be keeping it a secret."_

 _Marleen shook her head._

" _No, he'd tell me."_

But she was having doubts. Would he tell her if it came to his first love? The girl couldn't help but break down. She didn't want to confront her fiancee about the mater either. It was all in destiny's hands now and all she could do was wait.

* * *

Jazmine had made up her mind and this time she wasn't turning back.

"You're finally going to call?" Chibi asked.

Jazmine ignored her.

"You're going to call your little boyfriend?" Jeremy said.

She ignored him too. She had to learn how to ignore them both, only this way would they disappear. 9 times out of 10 it worked. But there was always the times when it didn't.

"You going to call the boy you love. Well guess what, You'll always be mine. No escape." Jeremy said as he smelt Jazmine's neck.

She looked over to the side of the room where Chibi used to be standing, now it was only her and Jeremy.

"I bet he could never let you feel as good as I did."

She felt paralyzed. It all felt so real. She could feel him grip her thigh and kiss her neck. Jazmine began to cry, even in death he could still torture her.

"He's not real, he's not real." She chanted until Jeremy eventually disappeared.

Her whole body was shaking but she did not care, she had to hear his voice. She dialed the number Caesar and Cindy had given her. After a few rings she heard him.

"Hello?" He asked.

His voice made her trembling stop.

Jazmine closed her eyes and pictured Huey to be in front of her.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Look if this is some prank than I'm hanging up-"

The girl freaked out and blurted out a loud "No." Her voice had cracked. Huey had recognized the voice, he was just scared to speak her name. They both stood silent. Jazmine had broken it by whispering his name softly, he did the same.

"Where have you been? How have you been?" He asked.

Jazmine shook her head.

"I need to talk to you. Face to face."

Huey's heart skipped a beat. Face to face? What would he do if they did meet face to face?

"...Please..."

"...Ok..."

* * *

"She called you?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah, I still need to tell Marleen. She's going to break down but I need to tell her that I'm meeting Jazmine tomorrow."

"You're meeting her the day before your wedding."

"I guess so."

Caesar and Huey fell silent for a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Caesar asked.

"...I don't know." Huey answered honestly.

He honestly didn't know what would happen when he met Jazmine face to face.

"When are you going to tell Marleen?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"She's busy today and I don't want her to think about it to much."

Caesar nodded.

"Don't tell Cindy. If you tell her she will tell Marleen."

"Ok. You have my word."

Caesar would usually tell his lover these things, but he respected Huey's decision.

"Well I'm going to go." Huey said and hung up the phone.

Caesar prayed that everything went smooth for the three of them.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the big day." Mr. Freeman said as he cheered.

They were currently in a fancy restaurant with Marleen's parents and brother. This was the day for Marleen to relax and have fun. Tomorrow was the big day, and yet she felt like something was about to happen. Huey had pulled her aside telling her that they needed to talk.

"I'm about to go meet Jazmine." He said.

Her heart had sunk to her stomach. She was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Say something." Huey said.

She looked up at him, he could tell she was hurting.

"Ok."

"Ok? Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'll be waiting by the lake until midnight. If you are not there by then than I know what you have decided and I will let you go. I love you too much Huey, at the point where it could kill me. But I know how important this is, so go."

She said as she pointed at the door.

"Mar-"

"Please go!"

Huey ran outside of the restaurant and into his car. He drove for a good twenty minutes before reaching a familiar slope. It had been a while since he had been here. He climbed up and there she was. She was beautiful as she stared at the moon. All his feelings came rushing back and he couldn't stop them.

"Jazmine." he said.

She turned around, to him it felt like time had stopped. His first love was right in front of him. The girl he thought he'd never see again was literally just a couple of feet away.

"Huey." She spoke.

They stared at one another until Huey decided to walk towards her.

"Please stop." She said as she lifted her arms to be in front of her.

"I missed you Jazmine." He said.

She wanted to cry. This was the boy she loved. The only man she could trust at the moment. She saw Jeremy inching close to her.

"Stop!" She said as she fell to the ground crying.

Huey was concerned. He couldn't help but think that he made her cry.

"I'm sorry Jazm-"

"Stop! Stop!" She kept yelling.

"Jazmine-"

"It's in your head. It's in your head. It's in your head." She kept chanting.

Huey watched her until she seemed to calm down.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he dropped to the floor as well.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and stared into her eyes. God he missed her eyes. Jazmine had nodded to assure him that she was fine now.

"We need to talk Huey. I need to tell you the truth." She said.

"What are you saying Jazmine?"

She began to cry.

"This is hard for me to say so please listen."

Huey stopped talking to let her know he was ready to listen.

Jazmine sighed.

"After my mom and dad died I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. The first few days of me living there were normal, but then..." She had to stop and breath in and out before continuing.

Huey was scared to listen further, but he didn't stop her.

"My uncle had walked into my bedroom and.. and.." She began to cry.

"Jazmine you don't need to tell me." Huey said.

"No. I need to tell you. You're the one person who deserves to know."

Huey said nothing so she continued to talk.

"He sat next to my bed and began to rub my thigh up and down. I was confused at first and I thought that he wanted to comfort me because of my parent's death. But he began to say things that made me feel uncomfortable.

" _You are such a pretty girl." Jeremy said as he rubbed her thigh up and down._

" _Any man would be lucky to have you." He added._

 _Fifteen year-old Jazmine was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She tried to shift away from him but he grabbed her thigh harder._

" _Any man." He repeated._

" _You're hurting me."_

 _Jeremy ignored her and lifted the blanket that was covering her._

"He had raped me that night. Every night he would come into my room and have his way." Jazmine was crying uncontrollably at this point.

"I tried to stop him but I was a kid Huey. What could I do?"

Huey hugged her. She cried on his shoulder for a bit until she continued to talk.

"After a while my aunt found out. I had hope. I thought she'd stop him. She didn't. Instead she blamed me for taking her man away. She called me a whore, a slut. I just wanted to die. I really wanted death. Sometimes I hated my parents for dying and putting me in that home. She pimped me out. I was a prostitute for a few days. Eventually Jeremy got mad and kicked her out. But I was still his play thing. I tried to escape once. I wanted to come back. But I was caught by the other guy that had raped me. Jeremy beat me because of it. I had vowed to never attempt an escape, instead I was going to graduate and get a scholarship. I had no friends until I met an amazing girl. I called her Chibi. For the longest time she didn't know what was going on with me either, but she found out the final year. She wanted me to escape and seek help. I had told her I had a plan-"

She stopped again and wiped the tears that kept coming down.

"One night he was having his way with me and Chibi stepped in. He killed her Huey. He stabbed her in front of me. I watched her die in my arms."

Huey tighten his hold on the girl as she cried some more.

"I killed Him! I killed Him!" She yelled.

"I'm a murderer."

"Don't say that Jazmine. He deserved it."

Jazmine shook her head.

"I killed Martha and Mr. Cooper too. I killed those three monsters and I enjoyed it."

Huey looked at Jazmine.

"Don't say that." He was crying at this point too.

Jazmine had never seen him cry like that.

"...Huey...I'm not the girl I once was."

"I don't care."

"The old Jazmine is gone." She said as she broke away from his grip and stood up. Her back was facing him now.

"I want to kill everyone who has ever touched or raped an innocent person. I'm a murderer, just face it. The once happy go lucky girl is gone."

"Please..."

"Huey."

He jumped at her tone.

"Promise me at least this."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to remember me as the happy Jazmine not as the abused, broken, Jazmine. I want us to always be friends as well."

"Jazmine-"

"Please just promise me."

Huey sighed.

"Ok, I promise."

She smiled.

How he missed that. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She melted into his touch.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you."

Huey leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was short but sweet. But it wasn't passionate, no, instead it was like a goodbye kiss. Jazmine and Huey knew that this was the closure they both needed.

"Never forget me." She said.

"I could never do such a thing."

* * *

Marleen stared at her phone. It was 12:05. She was crying. She had hoped for a miracle to happen. She had hoped for a sappy ending, but she knew the truth. She knew what his decision was now and she supported it, but it didn't mean that it did not hurt. Huey was her first and only love and honestly she felt like she could never love someone the way she loves him. She crossed the parking lot and headed to her car. He wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

"He's not coming back. He loves her, he always has. You were stupid to hope." She told herself as she cried. She didn't have the strength to drive so she just cried into her steering wheel. A knocking from the window caught her attention.

"Huey?" She asked as she wiped her tears.

She stepped outside of the car.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"You're the one that told me to meet you here."

"Yeah, but I said to meet me here only if you wanted- wait are you saying?"

Huey gently smiled. This was the first time she has ever seen him genuinely smile like that. She could see the love in his eyes, the love for her.

" What about Jazmine? What happened?"

Huey shook his head.

"We talked. I really needed to see her. I kissed her Marleen."

Marleen shook her head.

"It's ok Huey, I understand-"

"But I realized that I really do love you. You helped me grow and move on. It's true that I will never stop loving Jazmine, but I love her and you differently. I couldn't walk away from you, not after everything."

She was crying again, but this time it was out of joy.

"Huey I love you so much." She said as she embraced him.

* * *

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as they watched the newlyweds kiss.

"So you let him go?" A voice asked.

"I had too. We both needed closure."

The source of the voice looked in sadness but smiled gently.

"You did the right thing Jazmine."

Jazmine smiled.

"Thanks Cin, but you should probably head back before Caesar wonders where you are."

Cindy laughed.

"He can wait, oh by the way I'm having a boy."

"What! Congratulations." Jazmine said as she hugged her friend.

Cindy sighed.

"So this is the last time we'll see you?"

Jazmine nodded.

"I'm not planning on coming back any time soon. I have things to do."

Cindy looked at her friend in concern.

"Just be careful."

"I will. Take care Cindy and watch over everyone."

"I will."

Cindy watched Jazmine walk away. At that moment Marleen came out.

"Cindy, I was looking for you every where. Come were about to cut the cake." She noticed the girl was focused on something so she looked towards her direction.

"Is that?"

Cindy nodded.

Marleen begins to sprint in her sheath wedding dress, shocking Cindy.

"Marleen!"

The girl runs until she was finally close to Jazmine.

"Wait!" She yells.

"Jazmine! Wait!"

Jazmine turned in shock, she never expected Huey's wife to be talking to her.

Marleen panted.

"Are you ok-" Jazmine asked a bit in concern, but was cut off by Marleen.

"Thank you. I wanted to thank you. I know this may sound selfish but if it wasn't for you I'd never be with Huey. I don't mean to sound rude I'm really grateful. I hope you don't mind but I read your diary. I understand how you felt and I can relate. I love Huey to the point that I'd die for him. I don't know what you've been through, all I know is that it has been though, but I want you to know that your friends support you, especially Huey. He will always support you no matter what decision you decide to make. So please be strong, do it for him."

Jazmine was crying.

"...I...I will." She said with a gentle smile, it was like the old Jazmine had came back.

Marleen watched the girl drive off until Huey caught up to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry, I had to talk to a friend." She said as she held Huey's hand.

Huey nodded and led her back inside.

* * *

It had been four years since that day. Marleen was preparing Their three year old daughter some lunch. Huey was currently watching the news.

"There has been another attack. Vincent Fertigon was found dead in his apartment last night. It seems like it was the J.D killer. Police have evidence for believing this to be the case since the killers signature rose was found at the crime scene with the initials J.D. Mr. Fertigon has apparently been charged with child molestation cases back in 2010. This also connects to the other victims-"

Huey turned off the television.

"She has done it again?" Marleen asked.

Huey nodded.

"Does it bother you?"

"No." He said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"She has made her choice and I made mine." He said as he pat his daughter's poofy hair.

Marleen looked at him sadly.

"Do you ever regret it?" She asked.

He looked at her in shock.

"No and don't ever ask me that dumb question again. You and Kira are my whole life."

Marleen smiled.

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you."

"Dawdy?" Kira asked as she looked at her father.

"Yes baby?" Huey asked.

"Do you lowve me too?" She asked.

Huey smiled.

"Yes, I love you too."

 _The end._

* * *

 **AN: I really have appreciated everyone's support. You guys helped me stay motivated by reviewing and I want you all to know that I'm truly grateful. I'm sorry if I don't do individual shout outs but I really do love you all. So yup this was the end and nope there won't be a sequel to it. No Juey end game here. Honestly I felt like it wouldn't have been realistic if they had ended up together. They both just needed each other to move on. I hope every question has been answered in this chapter but if you have any questions that you really need answered then send me a PM with the hash tag #Ineedanswers, I will gladly answer every question I get. I hope to see you all in the next story I make.**


End file.
